Dear Prudence
by Obito-Wan Kenobi
Summary: Prudence Lester and her three friends are your average Sixties Liverpool schoolgirls: they go out, have fun, but most of all LOVE THE BEATLES! Things aren't so average when Pru's father gets the chance to film the band's first feature film.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First story :D I collaborated with RAWRbby i lOVE YOUR WAY, the writer of "Baby, It's You!". **

* * *

Seventeen-year-old Prudence Lester was still asleep in her bedroom. She was having one of her beautiful dreams that she knew it wouldn't come true. Like, for example, meeting The Beatles. But she was dreaming about having a model-type face and body. Handsome boys were falling in love head over heels for her. They wanted to date her, and make her their lover.

Prudence is going to be eighteen on June, and will go to college soon. She and her friends had been discussing where they would study in. She told her friends that she wanted to study archeology and history in Oxford University. When her friends heard that, they all laughed very hard. Her friends are the type of girls who love to dress up and be as pretty as a doll. They often wear make-up, and boys are head over heels for them. They wanted to be a model and actress so bad.

Prudence has a dark brown wavy hair, and electric blue eyes. She believed that she could be one of Zeus' daughters, because she has electric blue eyes. She could be a demigod! She took it as a joke, though. She never really cares about what she is wearing. She loves to wear simple clothes, and she never applied make-up on her face. Because she knew that the result she would look stupid, ugly, and fake. Totally fake.

Prudence was just a regular girl who lives her youth in the Sixties, and of course, all of the girls who live in the Sixties are crazy for The Beatles. Her favourite Beatle is John Lennon. She wanted to meet him so bad, and just have a day with him. She would be so very happy if he hangs out with her—but she knew that it would _never _happen.

"Prudence! Prudence, wake up! We're going to be late for the first day of school!" cried her five-year-old brother, Peyton, while jumping up and down on her bed.

She immediately opened her eyes, and sat on the bed. She accidentally hit her own head against his little brother's. She cried in pain, and gently touched her forehead.

"Ouch! That hurts!" she whined.

Little Peyton sat beside her and he looked at his older sister. He sat sweetly, and watched as she wiped the sleep off her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked him as she shook her head.

"It's seven," he said sweetly.

"It's only seven, Peyton," she said to him. "We're not going to be late."

"Well, _I _will be late," he said. "My school starts at seven-thirty, remember?"

She could finally see clearly. Peyton was wearing his school uniform, and his hair was neatly combed. A little cap gently sat upon his dark brown hair. He looked very adorable, but she didn't tell him that he is.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" she asked him.

"No, I haven't," he said.

She groaned. "I thought there are mother and father downstairs?" she asked him.

He nodded his head. "Yes, but I want to wait for you, Prudence," he said to her with wide and adorable eyes.

She rolled her eyes, and then stood up from her bed. She told him to stay there, and then she walked to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She wore her school uniform, and then slipped her feet into stockings. She tied all of her hair into a ponytail with a dark blue ribbon, and looked at herself on the mirror. The mirror was showing a reflection of a dull girl who was dreaming to have a lovelier face. She let out a sad sigh, and walked out of the bathroom while grabbing her coat and schoolbag from her desk. She saw her little brother sitting sweetly on the bed with a cute little expression on his face.

"Let's go downstairs, Peyton," she said to him patiently and calmly.

They walked out of the room, climbed down the staircase, and walked to the dining room. They saw their parents having breakfast silently with the radio turned on.

Prudence and Peyton sat next to each other, and they put jams on their breads. She took a little bite, and she closed her eyes. She felt very sleepy, and she stopped chewing for a few seconds. Nobody noticed that she was asleep.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to play a song so you will all feel happier and alive," said the man on the radio station.

A song by The Beatles began to play with the title, _I Saw Her Standing There_.

"_One, two, three, FAWR!_" began Paul McCartney, the bassist and singer of the band, and then the rest of the band members began to play their instruments.

Prudence immediately opened her eyes, rushed to the radio, and turned the volume louder.

"_Well, she was just seventeen, you know what I mean. And the way she looked was way beyond compare,_" sang Paul McCartney.

"So _how can I dance with another, oh, when I saw her standing there_," Prudence joined singing with the fab group. She danced around as she walked back to her seat, and sang along with the group. She didn't feel sleepy any more...thanks to The Beatles! They just know how to make her feel awake. She started to imagine the handsome lads from Liverpool singing, and she squealed just by thinking about it.

Mr. Richard Lester only shook his head and laughed, because of seeing his daughter dancing around and singing along to a group.

"What is so special about this group, Prudence?" he asked her with an eyebrow raised and warm smile on his face.

"_What is so special_?" she repeated. "Father, they are the greatest band in the whole wide world! The members are Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr (or Richard Starkey), George Harrison, and _John Lennon_!" She sighed as she said John's name, and swooned.

"_And_?"

She looked at him with a serious look on her face. She couldn't believe that he didn't know what is so special about them.

"If you would make a movie featuring them, then you will know how special they are!" she said angrily. "They can change everyone's lives just by their music! They're the greatest band in the whole universe, and they'll always be one!"

When Prudence and Peyton were done having breakfast, they walked down the street together while talking to each other. She kicked the pebbles when she saw one, and there was an adorable smile on Peyton's chubby face.

"Prudence, why are you jealous of your friend?" he asked her. "Pattie?"

She pursed her lips, and looked down to the ground.

"Well, it's because she's pretty, Peyton," she said to him. "She has the model-type looks, and I don't. I will never be as beautiful as her."

He looked at his older sister, and held his cap because it almost fell from his head and also because of the wind. It was quite a strong wind, by the way.

"You are pretty, Prudence!" he said to her. "In fact, you are more beautiful than her! You are brainy, and a good sister! The greatest sister in the whole wide world!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all those years of her being very annoying to Peyton, he still thinks that she is great. She shook her head.

"How do you know that I am jealous of Pattie?" she asked him.

"Well, I overheard your conversation with Christian on the phone last night," he admitted confidently. He wasn't afraid that she would be very angry to him. One of the things that she loves about Peyton is that he would always tell her the truth. She should cherish these truthful moments of Peyton, because she knew that he would tell her lies when he grows older. Perhaps when he's around twelve or thirteen.

"I see," she said gently and nodded her head.

They were finally standing in front of Peyton's school building. Little children went inside the school building with their mothers walking beside or behind them.

"Be good, okay, Peyton?" she told him as she fixed his little cap.

"I will, Pru," he said to him with a nod.

"When school is over, just stay inside your classroom until I pick you up, alright?" she said.

"Yes, Prudence."

She gently pushed him. "Go on, go inside, now," she said to him gently.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and hugged her tightly. She awkwardly patted his back, and nodded her head.

"I love you, Prudence," he said to her.

She gave him a warm smile. "I love you, too, Peyton," she said to him softly.

He let go of her, and waved her good-bye as he walked towards the school building. She waved at him back, and walked to her school, which wasn't that far from Peyton's. She studied in Liverpool Institute for Girls. She's a very excellent student. She gets perfect grades for all of the lessons at her school, and her classmates would always ask her for help with their school homework's. She didn't mind with it at all. She certainly loves to help people. Her heart felt warm and happy, because Peyton told her that he loved her. There was a smile across her face as she walked to school.

The lovely smile that she had slowly faded as she entered the school building. There were lots of girls there. Well, it was because it was the first day of school. Girls were talking outside the building, in the hallways, and everywhere in or around the school. They were _gossiping_, to be precise.

Her three friends spotted her, and they rushed to her with angry and serious looks on their lovely and pretty faces. Their names are Beth Thompson, Emma Jones, and Pattie Boyd. Yes, Pattie is the oldest among them.

Beth has lovely red hair, and a very white and clean face. She loves to ask Prudence for help on her homework—especially when it comes to Math and Latin homework's. She is a very kind girl who loves to joke around. She's very nice to Prudence—heck, she always treats Prudence very nicely. Nicer than Emma and Pattie treat Prudence. She is very close with Prudence. Her favourite Beatle is Ringo Starr.

Emma has a black long hair, and she looks very mature—although she is eighteen years old. She also loves to ask Prudence for help on all of her homework's, and she wouldn't know what to do without Prudence's help. She is a very proud girl, and loves to tell stories with her friends. And all of her stories that she tells to Beth, Pattie, and Prudence are true. Her favourite Beatle is George Harrison.

Now, Pattie. You all know what Pattie looks like. An eighteen-year-old golden-haired girl who is semi-engaged to her boyfriend, Eric Swayne. She is a very beautiful girl and could make any boys who see her fall in love with her immediately. She'd been doing a bit modeling in London since 1962. She comes back to Liverpool to continue studying when she's not busy. She missed a lot of lessons, and has Prudence tutor her.

"Hello, friends," Prudence greeted them. She looked rather confused, and raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong? Or am I wearing the wrong clothes?" She looked at the clothes that she was wearing, and she was wearing her school uniform. Long sleeves white blouse, dark blue tie with orange stripes, gray below the knee sleeveless dress, white stockings, and black leather shoes. She was wearing the right clothes.

"Yes, you did!" said Beth.

"You are not coming to school earlier!" said Pattie and crossed her arms in front of her chests. "Something funny happened this morning in the hallway, and it's such a drag that you didn't see it!"

"Do you know that girl who wears glasses and doesn't want to be late for class all the time?" asked Beth.

Prudence nodded her head. "Yes, why?" she answered.

"Well, she, like always, doesn't want to be late for school," said Pattie. "And she tripped, and her skirt went up. We all saw her knickers!" She started to laugh really hard, and her other two friends joined her laughing really hard.

"That is not funny," said Prudence with a serious look on her face. "That is very bad for all of you to laugh at her instead of helping her!"

Pattie turned serious, but she was still happy.

"Oh, please, Prudence," she said while rolling her eyes. "Lighten up a bit, will ya? You're as stiff as my grandmother's butt!"

Prudence crossed her arms in front of her chests. "Have you even touched them?" she asked her with a smirk on her face.

Her friends laughed but Pattie. Prudence noticed that look that Pattie had on her face. She immediately felt guilty, and she grabbed her hand.

"Oh, please, Pattie! Forgive me!" she begged. "I didn't mean to say that! It's because this morning, Peyton woke me up from the beautiful dream I had! A beautiful dream about John Lennon! Oh, please, Pattie!" She was lying about it. She just wanted to feel more superior than Pattie.

Pattie laughed, and let go of her hand from Prudence's tight grip. She looked at her begging friend humbly.

"Alright, I forgive you," she said with a beautiful smile on her face.

A few minutes before the bell rings, the four friends walked to their lockers, and opened them. They saw their favourite Beatles taped behind the doors, and they all sighed when they soon saw their handsome faces.

"Oh! Ringo is _so _handsome!" sighed Beth and she batted her eyelashes.

"No way," Emma disagreed, "George is more handsome!"

"No," said Prudence, "John is the most handsome than all of the other members! He has the most handsome eyes in the whole wide world!"

"No." said Pattie as she stomped her foot against the floor very hard. "Paul is the most handsome than all of the other members! Just see him! He has the most gorgeous eyes in the whole wide world! But sadly that he has a girlfriend…" She sadly stared at Paul's handsome eyes.

Emma looked at Pattie with a smirk on her face.

"The rest of the members have lovers, except for the quiet Beatle," she said with a wink.

"George?" asked Pattie, and she put on her thinking face. "Hmm…he is rather cute."

"I don't care if John has a lover or not!" said Prudence. "I will always love him! This love I have for him will never die! Will _never _die, I tell you! I will have John! I don't care if he's with Cynthia!" She was saying it out loud, and the girls on the hallway was looking at her with eyebrows raised.

She tossed her hair behind her back, and gave a proud smile.

"No one can do that but me," she said proudly, and the girls on the hallway went back to their business.

"But Prudence, you already have Christian as your boyfriend," said Pattie while batting her lovely and long eyelashes. "Are you both are going serious now? Have he kissed you? Or shacked you?"

Prudence looked at Pattie with a disgusted look on her face.

"No." she answered straightly with a serious look on her face. "I don't think that he will ever kiss me. I don't think that he will even…you know. He is always busy. I understand, because his mother is very ill and he has to take care of her."

Pattie, Emma, and Beth switched faces when Prudence was looking at John. They knew something that she didn't know, and they must keep it silent, or she'll be mad. Very mad. And she's quite scary when she's mad.

The bell rang, and the girls immediately closed their lockers.

"Look, everyone, I have to go to Latin class, now," said Prudence, and began to walk. "I'll see you during lunch!" She walked faster.

After six hours of torture, school was finally over, and Prudence was very relieved. Her plans to do when she gets home are rest for a few minutes, study and do her homework's, have dinner, continue her homework's, and then go to sleep. Nothing and no one would ruin her evening.

She walked down the street to Peyton's school alone with her arms crossed in front of her chests. Her eyes were looking down to the dry ground, and a serious look on her face. Someone suddenly called her.

"Prudence! Prudence!" called a voice.

She stopped walking, looked up, and turned around to see whom it was. She saw her boyfriend, Christian, running towards her. A warm smile crept on her face. His handsome golden hair bounced upon his head as he ran towards her. She could see from his eyes that he was overwhelmed with joy. He stopped running and stood before her as he tried to catch his breath. She chuckled.

"Good God, man!" she said. "You are panting like a dog!"

"Hahah!" he laughed, and stood straight. "Can I walk you home, Prudence?" He held her hand tightly on his palm, and he looked into her eyes.

"Yes, please," she said, and they continued walking down the street while holding their hands. "But we should go to Peyton's school first. I promised him that I'll pick him up."

"Alright." He said with a warm and handsome smile on his handsome face. "How is he by the way?"

"Oh, he's fine," she said with a nod. "And he's always doing those usual brothers do. And your mother?"

"She's getting better now!" he said. "I am so very glad!"

"That's great!" she said with a wide smile on her face. "Tell her I said hello."

"I will." He said with a wink.

They walked inside Peyton's school, and walked down the quiet hallway to Peyton's classroom. She knocked on the classroom door, and then slowly opened the door. She opened the door wider, and saw Peyton playing a jigsaw puzzle.

"Peyton?" she said with a gentle voice.

He glanced at her, and a wide smile crept to his face. He jumped from the chair, and grabbed his bag. He walked cutely to her, and they both walked out of the classroom.

"Hi, Chris," greeted Peyton with a cute smile on his face to Christian.

"Hi, Peyton," he greeted him back. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, but I'm quite tired!" he said with a yawn.

"You get to sleep when we arrive home," said Prudence. "You're heavy already to be carried!"

"Want to sit on my shoulders, Peyton?" asked Christian with a handsome smile on his face.

"Oh, yes, please!" said Peyton immediately.

Christian knelt lower, and Peyton climbed to Christian's back, and sat on his shoulders. Christian held his legs tightly so he wouldn't fall.

"Look at me, Prudence!" said Peyton as they walked out of the school building. "I am taller than you!"

She chuckled, and looked at her little brother.

"You may be taller than me, but I am still older than you, you know?" she said teasingly, and stuck out her tongue at Peyton.

The three of them laughed along the way to the Lesters' house. They shared stories about what they'd been doing at school. Prudence didn't talk much about school, because she knew that she would feel sad and useless. She listened to Peyton's interesting hours during school. Funny. She some times wished that she could just go back to her childhood and never grow up. She'll use her intelligence to build a machine to stop growing.

Christian put Peyton away from his shoulders, and stood straightly when they were in front of the house.

"Alright," he said, "I better go now."

Peyton ran in to the house noisily, and left the door open. Prudence looked at Christian.

"Thank you for walking Peyton and I home, Chris," she said to him sweetly.

"That's the least I can do for you, Mademoiselle," he said with a bow and a wink.

She smiled at him, and saw sparkles in his eyes. As she walked toward the door, he held her hand, and she looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Prudence," he began, "my cousin is having a party at his house. Would you like to go with me to the party on Friday night?"

She took a meaningful breath, and let it out from her nose. She smiled at him.

"I'll call you, and tell you if I can, alright?" she said.

He smiled at her.

"Alright."

"Goodbye, Christian," she said to him as she walked inside the house and held the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, love," he said with a wide smile on his face. "Can I call you tonight? After dinner, perhaps?"

She nodded her head. "After dinner." She repeated. "I'll talk to you even though I have homework's to do."

"I can help you with 'em over the telephone," he said.

"Alright." She decided softly. "Until tonight, Chris."

"Until tonight."

She closed the door, and leaned against the door. She looked at the ceiling, and stomped her foot against the floor really hard.

_What's the matter with me? _she thought to herself. _Why can't I love Christian more? I know that he loves me so much, but I don't love him just as much as he does. And now why is that?_

She walked to her room, and rested for a while until dinner.

Prudence had dinner with her parents and brother. Her father looked very excited, and got something to say. She rolled her eyes, and chewed her food.

"Prudence, I have the pleasure to make a movie about something you love!" he said to her.

"And what is about?" she asked him politely. "School?" Peyton giggled silently, and she sipped her drink.

"No." said Mr. Lester. "About The Beatles!"

She almost spit out her drink and choke it, but she remained calm, and swallowed.

"Are you serious?" she asked him excitedly.

"Yes, I am, Prudence," he said. "But I don't know what the plot should be."

"Can I help you with the plot, father?" she asked him with a wide smiled on her face.

He pursed his lips, and then smiled at his daughter.

"Alright," he decided. "You can help me with the plot. And make sure it's a comedy!"

She hugged him around her arms tightly.

"Oh! Thank you, father!" she thanked him. "Can I be in the movie? Not just me, but also my friends?"

"I'll think about it," he said.

She knew that she was going to be in the movie. She went back to her seat with a wide and excited smile on her face. She couldn't wait to tell her friends tomorrow morning. She knew they would be very excited—especially Pattie.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review, please :D Thanks for reading, by the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so here it is chapter two of "Dear Prudence". Sorry that it took so long to publish this chapter. Well, it's because I'd been busy lately, and I'd been avoiding the laptop for a few days to clear my mind. Feeling rather miserable, though. I'll shut up now and let you read. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why did you decide to make a movie featuring them, father?" asked Prudence with a very wide smile on her face after dinner was over.

"Well, you see, my dear," Mr. Lester began, "as I arrived at the office. I turned on the television and switched to channels. All of the channels were about The Beatles. I watched a station, and they were interviewing The Beatles. They have excellent humor, and I have a great feeling that my next movie will be the greatest summer movie ever. It will be on the movie theaters for days! Perhaps, even weeks! Or months! It's going to be a hit! I'm very sure of it."

"Have you called their manager?" she asked and tried to sit calmly on her chair.

"I have called Mr. Epstein, and he and the boys were very delighted about the idea," he said. "He sound very excited about it, Prudence."

She couldn't sit calmly. She was holding her hands very tightly to keep her from screaming and shouting excitedly like a normal fangirl would.

"Oh, and...I almost forgot to tell you about something, dear," he said.

She was curious, and wanted to hear. She hoped that it would make her scream and be excited about it.

"About what?"

"You and your friends will be casted in the movie, too," he said, "as schoolgirl fans."

She stood up from her chair, excused herself politely, and went to the living room. She grabbed a cushion from the couch tightly on her palm, she covered her face with it really hard and she screamed at the top of her lungs. She put the cushion back to the couch, and walked to the dining room.

"Are you serious?" she asked Mr. Lester excitedly with a very wide smile on her face. Wider than before. He nodded his head as an answer.

She gave him a bear hug and thanked him so many times. She jumped her way to her bedroom. She certainly couldn't wait to tell her friends.

The next morning, Prudence woke up with a wide smile on her face. As soon as she woke up, she quickly washed her face, brushed her teeth, and got dressed, and then walked downstairs to have breakfast with her dear family. She had an idea that she must share with her father.

"Father?" she asked as she was seated on her usual chair in the dining room.

"Yes, Prudence?" Mr. Lester politely answered as he looked up from the newspaper he was reading. He saw that there was a very excited look on his growing daughter's face, which was usually covered with frowns.

"Can I help you with a few things for the movie?" she asked while batting her eyelashes and smiling sweetly.

"I'll be directing the movie, Prudence," he said. "I won't write the script. But do tell me a few facts about them."

She told him all about The Beatles. She told him how old they are; their personal relationships; birthdays; and favorite things.

"You really know about them, do you?" he asked, and she nodded her head as an answer. "Very well, then. As long as it's not disturbing your studies at school."

After Prudence had breakfast with her family, she walked Peyton to school, and they were walking very fast.

"Father is going to make a movie about The Beatles?" asked Peyton with his cute little voice.

"Yes, Peyton!" she answered excitedly. "And I'm going to meet them! I can't wait to tell my friends!"

She dropped him at his school, and told him to be a good boy, like always. He said that he loves her, and she gave him a warm sisterly smile. She ran to her school, and literally pushed everyone who was on her way.

She saw her friends talking in front of their lockers, and she ran towards them. Beads of sweat streamed down her face and neck. Emma looked at her and smiled kindly at her.

"What's the matter, Pru?" she asked. "You look excited. _Super _excited."

"Girls, follow me to the bathroom," Prudence answered while catching her breath. "It's very important, and I'm sure you won't believe me and scream very hard and loud."

"What?" asked Pattie, curious.

Prudence took her friends to the girls' bathroom, and it was empty. Good. Just like what she wanted. A wide smile crept to her face, and she jumped up and down excitedly. She stood straight, and calmed herself down.

"MY DAD IS GOING TO DIRECT A MOVIE FEATURING THE BEATLES!" she said out loud.

Her friends gasped and chattered about excitedly.

"And the best part is...we're going to be in the movie as schoolgirl fans!" she said. "We get to meet the Fab Four!"

She and her friends screamed at the top of their lungs excitedly, and they jumped up and down like normal fangirls would do. They couldn't believe what Pru told them. They were screaming insanely and it was so loud until their screams could be heard until the front door of the school building. They were very excited, and kept on talking about it.

"Are you serious, Pru?" asked Pattie excitedly.

"Yes, I am, Pattie!" she nodded her head. "We're going to meet The Beatles! And, probably, hang out with them!"

This went on for a few minutes until their teacher went inside the bathroom because she heard their screams from there.

"Now, what are you girls screaming about?" she asked sternly with a serious and scary look on her face.

Each of them tried to make something up.

"Erm...well..." Prudence muttered. "There was a caterpillar on Pattie's hair, and she just noticed it when we were in the bathroom. We know that the screams sounded like screams of joy, but you know girls and their screams." She let out an assuring chuckle and touched her hair to pretend that there was no caterpillar there.

The teacher looked at the girls with stern looks on her face.

"Very well, then," she said. "Now, go to your classes, girls, or you shall be punished."

"Yes, Miss," answered Prudence politely.

The four girls walked out of the bathroom, and walked to the classes. They would meet each other again during lunch or some other classes.

It was during lunch break, and Prudence was walking down the hallway alone after her History class. She went out of the classroom late, because Mrs. Middleton told her about a few things about her score on the previous test. It was excellent, like always. As she walked down the quiet hallway, she saw her mother walking out of the Headmaster's office. She approached her and greeted her.

"Hello, Prudence," Mrs. Lester greeted her back.

"What are you doing here, mom?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just signing up for a fundraiser," she answered. "What about you?"

"Well...I was walking and now talking to you," she said jokingly.

"Aren't you supposed to have lunch, dear?" asked Mrs. Lester kindly as she pushed her daughter's hair behind her ear.

"About to," she answered.

"Alright, I won't disturb you, now," she decided and gave a kind motherly smile. "Oh, and you should go home straight and don't need to pick up Peyton."

"Why?"

"I'm taking him to the toy store, like I promised him," she answered. "Oh, and we're going to have guests for dinner."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know, dear." said Mrs. Lester while shrugging her shoulders. "But do dress nice. They are your father's guests from work, I think. That's all he told me."

Prudence nodded her head. "Okay, I will, mom," she said. "I'll have lunch now, mom. I'll see you later at home."

Mrs. Lester nodded her head, and gave a warm smile. "Alright, dear," she answered. "Be good, alright?"

"Of course, I will!" she answered with sparkles on her eyes. "Goodbye, mom!"

"Bye, dear Prudence," Mrs. Lester waved her hand as Prudence continued walking down the hallway.

_Dad's guests from work_, she thought to herself, _probably a few old and boring people._

She wasn't that hungry and she wouldn't eat when she knows that she's not hungry. She decided to go to the girls' bathroom to fix her hair. She knew that her hair must be messy.

She went in through the door, and saw Pattie smoking a cigarette while looking her own reflection on the mirror.

"Not hungry, Pattie?" she asked.

Pattie glanced to her right and saw Prudence standing awkwardly before the door.

_That bird seriously needs to have a makeover_, Pattie thought to herself.

"No, not really," she answered. "And what about you, Ms. Lester?" A beautiful smile curled on her lips.

"No, I'm not," she answered as she walked towards Pattie.

"Want a ciggie?" Pattie offered a cigarette to Prudence.

She shook her head. "No, thanks," she answered. "I don't smoke, remember?"

"Right," she said, still offering one to Prudence. "But you need one, because you are so tight! Go on, try it!"

Prudence raised an eyebrow and gave Pattie the look.

"I've tried your ciggie last month, remember?" she said. "And I told you that I didn't like it. It tastes weird."

"But it doesn't when you give a second try," she said, still holding a cigarette for Prudence. "Go on."

She looked at the cigarette. She was uncertain if she should take it or not. Would one sip ruin her life? She decided to not take a sip for she's a good girl and she wants to have a healthy life.

"No, thank you, Pattie," she said politely.

"Alright, fine," said Pattie gently and continued smoking her cigarette while looking at her own reflection on the mirror.

Prudence walked home from school with Christian. They were holding hands as they walked down the street together. There was an awkward silence between them and, since it was so quiet, they could hear their own thoughts. Christian finally broke the silence, and Prudence was very relieved.

"Can I take you out for dinner tonight, Prudence?" he asked her.

"I can't," she said with a little whine. "There are going to be guests for dinner tonight. My father's workers, I suppose. And I must attend it. I really want to go and have dinner with you, Christian. Really. Perhaps…on Friday?"

He looked at her with kind eyes and a wide smile curled on his lips.

"Okay, Prudence," he said kindly and planted a kiss on Prudence's cheek.

Her cheeks turned pink, and she looked at him shyly while covering her mouth with her palm. A chuckle escaped from his mouth, and a smile appeared on Prudence's dull face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing." She said and then pursed her lips. "Christian…my father is going to direct a movie featuring The Beatles…and I'm going to be casted in it. I probably wouldn't see you for a few days because of the shooting of the film. But I'll call you whenever I can. Heck, I'll try my best to call you everyday."

He nodded his head. "For how long?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she answered. "I hope it's going to be fast, because I will miss you so much. I know that he will shoot the film in London and not in Liverpool. I promise you that I'll call you."

"You are so cute when you're making promises," he said. "Well, have fun being with The Beatles, then. I hope you and them will be great friends."

She suddenly gave him a warm hug, and messed up his neatly combed hair.

"It took me so many times to comb my hair, you know?" he said to her teasingly.

"I don't care," she answered jokingly and began to run.

"Don't you run away from me, young lady!" he said with a chuckle as he chased her.

He stopped chasing her when they were in front of her front door. She fixed her hair, and they both chuckled.

"Goodbye, Prudence," he said to her kindly.

"Bye, Christian," she said as she walked inside the house after turning the doorknob. She smiled at him kindly, and then closed the door.

She heard chatters coming from the dining room and also the kitchen. It was pretty loud, and she was very curious. She held her bag on her palms as she walked towards the kitchen.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She saw _John Lennon _biting an apple in the kitchen and talking to her father. She dropped her bag, and—since it was so heavy—it made a loud noise. Both John and Mr. Lester glanced at her. She suddenly froze and not a word came out of her mouth.

"Ah, Prudence," said Mr. Lester as he approached his daughter. "I'm glad that you're home. Come and meet John."

He and Prudence walked toward John. He looked much more handsome in a closer look. He let out his hand and smiled at her politely.

"Hello, little girl," he greeted her kindly. "I s'pose that 'little girl' is no longer appropriate for a young lady, like you."

She giggled and shook his hand. After holding his hand, she never wanted to let go.

"What's your name, then?" he asked.

She was too amazed and couldn't speak a word.

"Prudence," she said politely and nervously. He pushed her hair behind her ear. "My name is Prudence."

"Prudence is my oldest child, John," said Mr. Lester. "A very kind and polite girl, she is."

Her cheeks turned pink.

"She looks kind and polite," John agreed while looking at her face. He faked a smile, because he thought that she looked normal and just a fangirl. "And smart." He added after observing her, and looking at the director.

"Thank you." She thanked him shyly, and looked at his leather shoes to hide her shy face.

"Come to the dining room, Prudence. I want you to meet the rest of the boys," said Mr. Lester to his daughter after carrying her bag, and then gave it to her.

Her eyes widened and she wanted to gasp.

"The rest of the boys?" she asked him, and he nodded his head.

He walked her to the dining room, and as soon as they were there, she covered her mouth with her palms tightly. There were the rest of the Beatles sitting on the chairs. She couldn't believe her eyes were showing her. Her feet were weak, and her hands were trembling.

"Boys," began Mr. Lester and the three members of the group looked at him and Prudence, "this is my daughter that I talked to you about."

"Hello, Prudence," they greeted her with handsome smiles on their handsome faces.

She smiled shyly, and fainted on her father's arms.

"Oh, no!" gasped John, pretending to be surprised. "You handsome rascals made her faint!"

The rest of the members walked toward the fainted girl, and they knelt beside her.

"She never fainted whenever she meets her idols before," remarked Mr. Lester while he was trying to wake his daughter up.

"She must be our biggest fan," remarked George with his shy voice and fanned his hand before Prudence's face.

"Oh, she really is your biggest fan," Mr. Lester nodded his head. "She has so many posters of you. I don't know where she gets them!"

"Maybe she stole them from the stores," said John teasingly. He was just standing on the doorway.

"Oh, stop joking, John!" said Paul with a serious look on his handsome baby face.

"Are we in trouble for this, Mr. Lester?" asked Ringo innocently with his handsome puppy blue eyes.

Just then, Brian Epstein, the group's manager, came inside the dining room and gasped.

"What did you lads do to her?" he demanded and approached the poor girl.

"They made her faint, Eppy," said John, acting like a child. "I didn't do anything! They did it!"

"She'll be all right, Mr. Epstein," said Mr. Lester while gently shaking her. "Rather unusual, though, but…she'll be all right."

John bit his apple, and put on a smirk on his handsome and cunning face.

"Prudence? Prudence, dear, wake up!" said Mr. Lester while looking at his daughter's face.

She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at the people around her. She saw Paul, George, Ringo, and Mr. Epstein. She let out a chuckle, and touched Paul's face. His face was soft—very soft! Her eyes widened, and she was very surprised. She felt his face! She wasn't dreaming! She let out a loud scream, and covered her mouth tightly with both of her palms.

She stood up from her father's arms, and looked around the room. She saw John, too. She calmed down herself, and breathed normally.

"Excuse me, I have to go upstairs to my room, and do my homework," she said as she was walking backwards to the doorway of the living room. She turned around, and hit the wall. She pushed the door, and immediately walked out of the dining room.

She jumped up and down excitedly, and let out a silent scream. She ran the way upstairs to her room excitedly.

As soon as she was in her bedroom, she quietly locked the door, and walked to her study desk. There was still time for her to do the homework. Dinner was going to be in four hours.

She wanted to call her friends and tell them that there were The Beatles in her house. And then she thought about it again. If she were to call her friends, and tell them about The Beatles being in her house, they would come to her house and disturb the dinner she and her family would have with The Beatles and their manager.

She decided to not call her friends. For once, she wanted to have something special to herself. And that is hanging out with The Beatles for one night. Just for one night.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter, dearest readers! Hope you liked it. Who wouldn't faint because of seeing The Beatles, right? *laughs***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is, chapter three of "Dear Prudence". Have fun reading!**

* * *

Four hours later, Prudence was dressed in a short-sleeved gray below-the-knee dress, and she was wearing white stockings, and black pumps to match. Her hair was neatly combed, and, according to her, she looked quite all right.

She walked out of her room, and walked down the staircase to have dinner in the dining room with her parents, little brother, The Beatles, and Mr. Epstein.

She usually sits beside Peyton, but tonight she sat between John and George. She ate dinner quietly and shyly. She was afraid that she would do something silly and the boys would laugh at her.

"Where is Cynthia, John?" asked Mrs. Lester after John was talking to her about his wife, Cynthia.

"Oh, erm, she wanted to stay at home and take care of little Julian," John answered politely with his charming Liverpudlian accent.

"Is he your son?" she asked him again.

"Yes," he nodded his head. "Would you like to see a portrait of him, Madame?"

"Oh, yes, please, John."

He pulled out his wallet from his pocket, and pulled out a small portrait of his baby son, Julian. He showed it to Mrs. Lester, and she observed the portrait.

"Oh, what an adorable baby he is!" she remarked. "He looks just like Cynthia!"

"Thank you, ma'am," he thanked her and put the picture back inside his wallet.

Prudence took a meaningful sip of her drink. George was talking to her because he was lonely—and he also knew that Prudence was just as lonely as he was.

"How was school, Prudence?" he asked her.

She looked at him with shy eyes as she set the glass upon the table.

"It was all right," she said. "Rather boring, though."

He chuckled. "Your father told me that you're an _excellent_ student," he said.

"Perhaps, I am," she said shyly and pushed her hair behind her ear. A wide smile crept to her face, and she bit her lower lip. She couldn't believe that she was having a conversation with George Harrison! She found it fun talking to him. And he really did look more handsome face-to-face than in a portrait.

"You're an excellent guitarist, George!" she said to him excitedly. "Your guitar playing is just wonderful! Would you like to show me a few tricks during the filming of the movie?"

"Thank you, dear Prudence," he thanked her. "Oh, sure! Of course!"

She gave a little punch on his arm. "Keep up the good work, lad!" she said to him.

"I will, love," he said with a handsome smile and wink on his face.

Prudence wanted to talk to John, but she didn't have the guts to speak a word to him. She would always secretly look at him, and he didn't notice that she was looking at him because he was busy talking with Mr. Lester, Brian, Paul, and Ringo. And she began to feel lonely again, so she talked to George.

"I'm glad that you're talking to me again," he said with a relieved sigh. "I was starting to feel lonely."

"I feel your pain, George," she said to him while holding his shoulder. They were close friends already and they started to tell each other silly jokes.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is quite short, don't you think so, readers? Well, it's because I don't know what else to put in this chapter. Go to the next chapter to read what will happen next. Thanks for reading, beloved readers! Oh and please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is chapter four of "Dear Prudence". Have fun reading this chapter!**

* * *

It was finally the day of the shooting. Prudence and her friends had been looking forward to this day ever since she announced to them about the movie. They went to London with wide and excited smiles on their lovely faces. Prudence never told her friends that The Beatles had dinner at her house. She kept it to herself, because if she were to tell her friends, she would be scolded.

They met Mr. Lester and The Beatles in the set. Prudence cut her hair shorter, and she looked absolutely lovelier. Her friends thought that she looked lovely, too! She was very proud of her new look.

Prudence and her friends were wearing their school uniforms, and got their hairs done. They were very excited and couldn't stay still until the make up artists were very infuriated.

"We're excited, Madame," said Pattie after hearing her make up artist's groan. "Have you ever been excited in your life when you were our age? (She looked at the make up artist, and then looked at her own reflection on the mirror.) I s'pose not."

The girls snickered and continued reading the script. Although they had small parts, it was still a great experience for them. The Beatles walked passed them except for Ringo. He stood behind Prudence, and he set his chin upon her shoulder.

"You look lovely, Prudence," he said to her.

"Thank you, Ringo," she thanked him shyly. "You don't look bad yourself."

He dragged a comb across his head. "I s'pose not," he answered, and put his comb inside his pocket. "Thank you, love." He gave a quick peck on her cheek, and then walked away.

Her friends gasped and kept on asking her questions like: "Are you and Ringo dating?" "What if Maureen finds out?" "Is this for real?" "Have you met Ringo before?"

She could only giggle, and shot each of her friends a proud smile.

"No, we're not dating," she said, still with that proud smile. "Jealous?"

"Prudence, what if Christian finds out?" asked Emma.

"He'll never find out," she answered. "I bet he's not being faithful to me, too."

After they were done with the hair and make up, they went to Mr. Lester who was talking to Paul. Her friends were gasping and couldn't stand still.

"Oh, good, you're here," said Mr. Lester with a relieved sigh. "You can wait inside the train, please. We've reserved you a cabin with the other two girls."

The girls walked inside the train, and went in to a first class cabin. There were other two girls with nice and short hairs, and beautiful faces. Prudence and her friends sat with them, and introduced themselves. They were Beatlemanias just like them, so they got along well.

A few moments later, they could hear loud screams of fangirls.

"That's pretty loud!" remarked Prudence.

"I can't believe that I'm in a movie with The Beatles!" said Emma as she grasped her hair tightly. She could just rip them off her hair out of excitement.

"I'm so happy to be a friend of Prudence!" said Pattie and spreading her arms to hug her friend.

"Oh, thank you," she thanked her kindly.

Suddenly, the train began to move. She knew that The Beatles were in the train already. And then she saw Paul, John, Ringo, and George walking down the hallway of the train with a camera following before them.

A few hours later, Mr. Lester came holding a script. He told the girls that he needed Pattie and the black-haired girl. The two walked out of the cabin with Mr. Lester following behind them. The other four girls soon grew to be bored.

After another few hours of waiting, they were finally recorded on tape. They were told to sit and be calm, and they should start gasping because John and Paul would come inside the cabin.

"And…action!" cued Mr. Lester.

Suddenly the door slide opened, and John fell on his knees with his wrists against each other. He was pretending to wear handcuffs. The girls gasped and grasped their hairs. Paul pulled John and he was finally out of the cabin.

"Sorry to disturb you, girls!" said Paul.

John put his head inside the cabin with a silly look on his face, and looked at the blonde girl who was sitting in front of Prudence. He said something unclear, and the only thing that Prudence heard was "diary". Paul pulled him out again, walked away, and John chuckled madly.

"And…cut!" said Mr. Lester. "That was brilliant! Take ten, everyone!"

Paul stood in the doorway, and the girls looked at him. But his eyes were looking at Prudence kindly—not the girls.

"Prudence, would you like to have tea with me?" he asked her.

"That would be lovely," she answered immediately with a cheerful voice.

She stood up from the seat, and walked down the hall with Paul beside her.

"Your acting was great, Paul," she remarked to him excitedly.

"Why, thank you, love," he thanked her with a proud smile on his face. "Your acting was good as well! You're a _natural_!"

Her cheeks turned pink. "Thank you, Paul," she thanked him shyly.

"You're a very nice bird, you know?" he said. He was having his charms again. He was doing that so he could probably sleep with her. "If I weren't dating Jane, I'll make you mine. What do you have to say about it, love?"

"I'll say thank you to you and immediately say yes," she answered. "But I reckon that our love wouldn't last forever."

"That will never happen if I'm with you," he said.

"You're very sweet, Paul," she remarked shyly and a smile curled to her lips.

"Thank you, love," he said as he set his arm on her shoulders.

Prudence had to tell someone that she was madly in love with John. She opened her mouth, and not a single word came out of her mouth. She closed it again, and kept quiet. Perhaps she'd tell it to either George or Ringo.

She and Paul sat on an empty table and ordered tea. They had a wonderful conversation, and they soon became rather close friends. They shared jokes and stories to each other, and would laugh when something was funny. They looked like as if they were siblings.

John came into the café with a blonde girl beside him. They were holding hands, and there were smiles on their faces. Prudence knew who that girl was. She was Cynthia, John's wife.

"John! Hey, John!" said Paul to John while raising his hand so he could see him. "Over here!"

_Why must he call John? _she thought to herself and rolled her eyes.

John saw Paul, and the couple walked towards Paul and Prudence.

"Ello, Paul and…Prudence," he greeted them, and looked at Paul after looking at Prudence. She knew that she wasn't that attractive enough for him, but she didn't care…yet.

"Where are your manners, John?" asked Paul. "You forgot to introduce Cyn to Prudence, here."

"My manners are below my feet, Paulie," he answered with a chuckle. "Right. Cyn, this is Prudence. She's Richard Lester's daughter. And Prudence, this is Cyn, my wife."

Cynthia and Prudence shook hands and both shared warm smiles.

"Nice to meet you, Prudence Lester," she said kindly.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Lennon," she answered politely.

Cynthia chuckled. "Please, just call me Cyn," she said.

"Alright."

They let go off their hands, and the couple sat with Prudence and Paul. They had a conversation, and Prudence felt very uncomfortable because John was sitting beside her. Cynthia looked at John with sparkles on her lovely eyes. She didn't have a clue that Prudence was in love with her husband. She thought that Prudence was a _huge _fan of Paul—but she wasn't. Cynthia liked her so much. But perhaps, her fondness towards Prudence would soon come to an end.

Prudence wished that John would look at her the way he looked at Cynthia; with twinkling, handsome, and kind eyes. But the problem was is that John never looked at Prudence. He only looked at Paul and Cynthia—never looking at her.

She stood up from the chair, and Cynthia asked her where she was going.

"Oh, I am going to call my boyfriend," she answered. "I promised him that I would call him as much as I can."

"Alright."

She walked out of the café, and tried to find any telephone that was on her sight. She found one in a corner, and she put a coin to it. She pressed the numbers of Christian's home number, and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" said a lad's voice on the telephone.

Her eyes lit up. "Christian!" she said happily. "This is Prudence."

"Prudence, how are you?" he asked her. She knew that there was a wide smile on his face.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," she answered. "The shooting of the film is going very well. I met The Beatles, and they are very nice lads!"

"That sounds very fab."

"Oh, it certainly is! The girls and I are very excited about this film!" she said with a wide smile on her face. "And how are you, Christian?"

"I'm terribly missing you, Prudence love," he said. "I keep on thinking about you and hope that you're all right. And you are! I'm very glad that you call!"

She chuckled. "I'm very glad that I'm calling you," she said. "I have to go now, Christian. Father needs me…I think. I'll tell you all about today after the shooting of the scene is done."

"Okay," he said. "Bye, Prudence."

"Bye, Christian." She said and paused. "I…love you."

"I love you, too, dearest Prudence," he said.

She hung up, and leaned against the wall while looking at the ceiling. She heard footsteps, and saw John took a peek. Unfortunately, she saw him.

"Yes, John?" she asked him.

He showed himself, and put his hands inside his pockets. "Oh, nothing, Prudence," he said with his cute Liverpudlian accent. "Were you calling your boyfriend?"

"Yes," she said with a nod. "I was calling my boyfriend."

He walked closer to her, and her heart was racing. She could hear it clearly on her ears. It was very loud, and she swallowed.

"Well, of course, a studious girl like you should have a boyfriend," he said while observing her with his handsome brown eyes.

"What do you mean by that, John?" she asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders, and said, "I don't know."

"I need to go back to my friends, now," she said as she slowly walked backwards down the hall. "I'll see you soon, John."

"I'll see you soon, love."

She walked straight back to her friends, and saw Pattie and George talking to each other. A cigarette was between her fingers, and there were sparkles in George's eyes. If only he knew that she was pre-engaged.

"Would you like to have dinner with me, Pattie?" he asked her.

"That would be lovely," she said. "Pick me up at the hotel at seven."

A wide smile spread to his handsome face, and he stood up. "Alright," he said shyly, and started to walk backwards. He accidentally stepped on Prudence's foot, and she let out a loud yelp.

"I'm sorry, Prudence," he apologized to her, and she sat on her seat.

She nodded her head. "I'm fine, George."

"Good." He said with a relieved sigh, and he shyly looked at Pattie. "I'll see you soon, girls." He quickly walked out of the cabin, and walked down the hall.

Prudence looked at Pattie with an eyebrow raised.

"I just called Christian," she said. "He said that he's glad that I called him."

"That's very nice, Prudence," answered Pattie with a wide smile on her face. Prudence knew that she wasn't listening or even care that she called Christian.

She crossed her arms in front of her chests, and let out a sigh. She thought about John's eyes, and how handsome they are. She swooned, and a wide smile curled to her face. She just noticed that the way he looked at her a few minutes ago was different. She bit her fingers, and smiled to herself—and Pattie didn't mind, because she'd seen Prudence acting weirder than that.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter four. Chapter five will be published soon. Please review. Thanks for reading this chapter! Have a nice day, dearest readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

After the end of the shooting of the scene, Prudence went to the hotel with her friends. They were very tired, and as soon as they were in the hotel room, they lied down on the couch, and the beds.

Prudence sat with Pattie on the couch, and she leaned her head against the wall. She'd never felt that comfortable ever since she arrived in London. She let out a relieved sigh, and closed her eyes.

She was taking a nap until she heard Pattie rushing about the room. She sat straight on the couch, and wiped the sleep away from her eyes. She looked at Pattie with a serious look on her face.

"What's wrong, Pattie?" she asked.

"I'm going to be late for dinner!" said Pattie as she slipped into her stockings.

"What time is it anyway?" she asked again, still sleepy.

"It's almost seven," she answered and stopped in front of the mirror to brush her hair.

"What a quite long nap I just had," she remarked as she stood up from the couch. "You're going to dinner with George?"

Pattie nodded her head, and her perfect golden hair bounced gracefully on her shoulders. "Yes, why?" she answered.

"What will Eric say about that?" asked Prudence with a smirk on her tired face.

"Oh, Prudence, don't be silly!" said Pattie with a chuckle. "He won't find out. After all, it's only a friendly dinner. I'm engaged with Eric."

"You mean, _semi-engaged _with Eric?"

"They're just the same."

"Whatever." Said Prudence as she rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom. "I'm going to have a nice bath. Have fun with George, okay? But not too much!"

Pattie chuckle as she walked to the door. "Oh, I will, Prudence," she answered with a wink. "Bye!" She walked out of the room, and closed the door.

Prudence didn't go to the bathroom. She walked to the telephone instead. She pressed the buttons, and waited for someone to answer her call. She leaned her body against the wall, and curled her hair with her index finger.

"Hello?" answered an old woman's voice.

"Mrs. O'Connor!" said Prudence and smiled sweetly, although she knew that Christian's mother couldn't see her lovely smile. "Hello! How are you? This is Prudence."

"Oh, hello, Prudence, dear," greeted Mrs. O'Connor warmly. "I'm fine thank you. And you? I heard that you're in London. How's everything going?"

"I'm just as fine as you are, Mrs. O'Connor," she answered kindly. "Oh, yes, I'm in London. It had been a _hard day's night_." She winked, and chuckled.

"You must be very happy!" said Mrs. O'Connor after chuckling with her. "Meeting The Beatles and shooting in a film together with them."

"Oh, yes! I'm very happy and excited, Mrs. O'Connor!" she said and nodded her head. "I'm having a small part in the movie; as a schoolgirl fan. All I must do is act natural and excited when I met The Beatles. A very easy role, I assume."

"That sounds very exciting, Prudence, dear," said Mrs. O'Connor with interest. "Do you want to talk to Christian?"

"That's why I called your home, Mrs. O'Connor," said Prudence. "To talk to Christian."

"I see," she said and laughed. "Hold on."

A few seconds later, Prudence heard Christian's handsome voice on the telephone.

"Hello, Christian," she greeted him back. "What are you doing?"

"I was having dinner," he said. "And you?"

"Doing nothing," she answered. "I just had a nap. Quite a long nap, actually. Never mind. What did you do all day?"

"I just stayed at home and waiting for your calls," he said. "And you?"

"On set of the film."

"Right." He chuckled. "Prudence, I have to tell you something."

"What is it about, Chris?"

"I'm going to visit you on Monday," he said. "My parents allowed me to visit you, but only for three days. I'll be going to the set of the movie with you, too!"

An excited smile crawled to her face. "That sounds fab!" she said. "I can't wait for your arrival, love! I'll introduce you to John, Paul, Ringo, and George! I bet you'll love them just as much as I do!"

Mrs. O'Connor called him on the phone, and he answered him.

"Sorry, I must go now," he said. "Call me again tomorrow morning."

"Okay." She said, quite disappointed. "Goodbye, Christian."

"Bye, Prudence," he said warmly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

She hung up, and let out a sad sigh. Beth and Emma went out of the bedroom looking very pretty. She decided to have a quick shower instead of a relaxing one.

A few minutes later, she came out of the bathroom and wearing her clothes. Her wet hair was gently resting upon her shoulders. She saw Beth and Emma sitting on the couch while reading magazines with serious looks on their faces. Someone suddenly knocked on the door, and she answered it.

Her eyes widened when she saw who just knocked on the hotel room. Ringo was standing before her, with his handsome baby blue eyes looking at her intense eyes. There were John and Paul standing behind him wearing suits.

"Good evening, Prudence," greeted Ringo sweetly.

"G-g-good evening, Ringo," she greeted him back shyly. "What are you doing here?"

"George is out with Pattie, so me and the boys decided to take you and the rest of the girls out," he said. "Would you like to go dancing with us?"

She took a peek at John who was standing behind Ringo with a mysterious look on his face. He raised his eyebrows at her, and she knew that he was playing hard to get. She looked at Ringo, and nodded her head.

"Sure, why not?" she answered. "I'll get the girls, first. Wait here."

She walked inside the room, and walked to her friends.

"Do you girls have anything better to do than reading those stupid magazines?" she asked her friends.

"Yes, we do," answered Beth, busy reading the magazine.

"Very well, then," said Prudence as she slowly walked towards the door. "I suppose that I have to just go out dancing with Ringo, John, and Paul alone."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Beth and Emma, and they immediately jumped from the couch. "They're here?" they asked.

She nodded her head. "And they're asking me if the two of you and I want to go out dancing with them," she said. "You two are busy. I should go alone."

"Oh, no, we're not!" insisted Emma. "We were just…reading magazines. And we're not busy!"

"Hurry up, and grab your coats and purses, girls," said Prudence. "I won't wait for you."

Emma and Beth grabbed their coats and purses, and wore them. Prudence wore her coat, too, and didn't bring her purse. The three girls walked out of the hotel room, and Prudence closed and locked the door behind them.

"Let's go now." She said.

The girls walked down the hallway with Ringo, Paul, and John. Beth walked with Ringo, Emma walked with Paul, and Prudence was walking with John. Her hair was still wet, and she felt cold although she was wearing her warm coat. John was walking beside her, and his hands were inside his pockets.

"So…did ye call yer boyfriend again?" he asked her as they walked towards the lift.

"Yes, I did," she said. "He told me that he's going to visit me on Monday. I would like you to meet him. He's a very nice lad, and I'm sure you're going to like him. Oh, and be nice to him, please."

"Of course, I will." He said with a smirk.

After taking the lift to go to the lobby, they walked out of the hotel, and walked down the cold evening street of London. They were chattering about as they walked to the club that Ringo, John, and Paul were going to take them.

"Ah, here it is," said Paul, and they stood in front of a club. The guard saw Ringo, John, and Paul, and he let them (and the girls) in. There was a band playing in the club, and everyone was drinking, dancing, and smoking.

Ringo held Prudence's hand, and he walked her to the dance floor.

"Ringo, I don't dance very good," she said to him out loud. "I'm a bad dancer, if you must know."

"I bet you're not," he said, and pulled her closer to him. Their bodies touched, and their faces were quite close. She chuckled, and looked at his handsome light blue eyes.

They both danced together on the dance floor, and he twirled her around. They exchanged laughs and smiles, and were having a splendid time.

"You're not a bad dancer at all, love!" he remarked, and she giggled.

They were having a fab time dancing together until John tapped Ringo on the shoulder.

"Can I be Prudence's partner for this dance?" he asked.

"Sure." Said Ringo, and left Prudence with John.

John looked at her with an eyebrow raised. He held her hand, and couldn't help to think that her hand was very soft—softer than Cynthia's.

Her cheeks turned pink when he pulled her closer to him until their bodies touched. She set her other hand on his shoulder, and she was a little bit surprised when she felt his hand on her waist.

"Relax, love," he said with a handsome smile on his face, "I'm just holding your waist, that's all."

"Of course," she answered shyly.

They slowly moved on the dance floor, following to the beat of the music. She didn't dare to look at his eyes, so she looked at his ear. His shiny hair was covering half of his ear. She swooned silently, and melted in his embrace.

"What are ye lookin' at, love?" he asked her, curious.

She suddenly met his handsome brown eyes, and she knew that it would be very impolite to break eye contact. She stayed looking at his eyes while explaining to him what she was looking at.

"I was looking at…the bar," she lied. "It's all shiny with shiny glasses, and all."

He chuckled lightly, and ended it with a handsome and cheeky grin. He was looking at her deeply, and she could see sparkles on his eyes. Her cheeks turned red, and a chuckle escaped from her mouth.

"What are you looking at, John?" she asked him kindly with a sweet smile on her face.

"Nothing but your eyes," he said, and pursed his lips. "They are…different. This morning, your eyes are blue, and now they are gray. Do you use contact lenses?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't," she said. "I'm very scared to wear those."

"Your eyes change color, as if it is a kaleidoscope!" he said, still observing her eyes. "This is interesting! Very interesting, actually!"

She couldn't believe that he was telling her about her eyes. She couldn't also believe that he thinks that her eyes are very interesting. She couldn't tell either if her eyes change color. She better have a look at them after this.

After another rounds of dancing, Ringo, John, and Paul walked the girls back to their hotel room. They had an amazing time, and they fell much more in love with the musicians. Especially Prudence.

On the way back to the hotel, John kept on talking to Prudence. He still didn't like her and still thought that she's a drag because of her studious looks, but he's very interested with her eyes. They turned light blue, again.

He didn't ask her anything that could make her babble about boring and stupid things. He asked her what are her favorite hobbies, singers, movies, actors and actresses. She answered his questions politely, and when John whispered on her ear, saying: "Are you a virgin?" her cheeks immediately turned pink. She looked at him, and broke the eye contact. She shyly nodded her head, and bit her lip.

"Ye don't have to be shy about that, love," he said with a giggle. "I was a virgin once, you know?"

She chuckled. "Of course," she nodded her head. "And you've lost it when you got married with Cynthia."

He shook his head. "No. I lost it _before _I got married with Cyn," he said. "She got pregnant when I was in Hamburg…but I used…you know. Never mind."

A thought suddenly hit her. What if Julian is not John's real son? What if Cynthia had sex with another man while John was in Hamburg because she was very lonely?

She shook her head, but those questions were still haunting her. She tried hard not to think about them, and she slowly forgot about it.

Ringo, John, and Paul walked the girls until the front door of their hotel room. It was quite strange, you know? Not a single fan screamed and chased the famous musicians.

"Good night, boys," said Emma to them with a wide smile on her lovely face. "We had fun tonight."

"A very fun night for us," added Beth with a nod.

A wide smile crept to Paul's face, and he stood beside Emma. He whispered something on her ear that made her smile turned into a grin. She nodded her head, and he planted a kiss on her cheek.

Beth and Prudence looked at Emma with wide eyes, and couldn't believe what they saw. Prudence turned to look at John, Paul, and Ringo.

"Thank you for making our evening fun, boys," she thanked them kindly.

"You're welcome, Prudence," said Paul with a handsome wink that made Emma swooned.

"Can I take you out for dinner tomorrow night, Beth?" asked Ringo to Beth.

An immediate nod was Beth's answer to Ringo's request, and he told her that he'd pick her up around seven-thirty. Beth and Emma walked inside the room first, and closed the door.

"You boys go down first," said John to his bandmates. "I'll catch you up in three minutes."

"Okay, John," said Paul with a grin and looking at Prudence. "Take your time. Come on, Ringo."

He and Ringo walked to the lift, and went down to the lobby.

"Good night, now, Prudence," he said to him kindly.

"Good night, John," she said to him back shyly. "I had a fun time tonight. Thank you."

"Sweet dreams."

"You too."

She walked inside, and closed the door. A perfect day that ends with John telling her good night and sweet dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning at five-thirty just as Prudence walked out of her room after waking up from her sleep, the telephone suddenly rang and she immediately answered it.

"Hello?" she began as she sat down upon the table near the telephone.

"Prudence, are you and your friends awake?" asked Mr. Lester on the phone.

"I think I'm the only one who is awake," she answered. "What's wrong, father?"

"We need you back on the set," he said. "Something went wrong when we played the part when the boys played _I Should Have Known Better_. Be there at the train station by six, and don't be late." His voice was stern.

"Okay," she nodded her head, "we'll be there by six. Bye, father."

"Bye, Prudence," he answered. "I'll see you later."

She hung up, and quickly went to the bedroom to take a bath, brush her teeth, comb her hair, and wear her clothes. After she did all those things, she walked to her friends' rooms. She woke her friends up, and none of them wanted to get up from bed. She started screaming that there were The Beatles in their hotel room, and her friends immediately woke up with surprised looks on their faces. They walked out of their bedrooms, and asked Prudence where The Beatles were.

"They're on the train station, and we should be there, too," she answered with a smirk. "Now get your asses in the bathroom before I cripple you with my bare hands! And I mean it!"

"What for?" asked Emma while wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Something went wrong, and we need to shoot the scene again," she answered. "We need to be there by six, now hurry up, ladies! If you won't be back here in fifteen minutes, I will leave you."

They groaned, and Emma and Beth went inside the two bathrooms. Pattie waited with Prudence in the living room with a cigarette between her fingers.

"How was dinner with George?" asked Prudence slowly, and looking at Pattie with kind eyes.

"It went fine until I accidentally broke a goddamn heel!" said Pattie as she gently touched her ankle. "And where did you go last night?"

"Oh, erm…John, Paul, and Ringo asked us to go dancing with them last night," she said. "I had a ball! Perhaps, the most wonderful night I've ever had or so far! I'm not so sure."

"With whom did you dance with?"

"I danced with Ringo, and then with John. From that on, John and I didn't change partners," she answered. "Quite strange, don't you think?"

"No, I don't find it strange," said Pattie with interest. "I find it romantic. How did John look at you, Pru?"

Prudence's cheeks turned pink. "Oh, I don't know, Pattie," she answered shyly. "I didn't dare to look at his eyes. I was looking at someone's hair behind him, I think."

"George and I had lots of eye contacts, last night," said Pattie with a little sigh. "Quite romantic for a friendly dinner, I say."

Prudence looked at Pattie with serious eyes, and she didn't want something intimate to happen between Pattie and George. Pattie was engaged with Eric, and she must be loyal to him.

"Pattie, are you sure about marrying Eric?" she asked.

"Why are you asking me that question, Prudence?" she asked her back.

Prudence pursed her lips, and shook her head. "Nothing, Pattie," she answered. "Never mind what I asked you."

The four girls walked to the train station, and wore their schoolgirl uniforms with their hair and make-up done. Prudence often saw Pattie and George talking to each other, and that annoyed her very much. She didn't know why. But she didn't interrupt Pattie and George's conversation.

"Places, everyone!" said Mr. Lester as he sat down on his chair with the script on his laps. Everyone went to their places, and prepared for him to say "Action!"

"_A Hard Day's Night _scene two, take fifteen!"

"And…action!"

The music started to play, and the boys pretended to play their musical instruments following the music. It took them ten tries and two breaks—it was very tiring. But they didn't mess up on the eleventh try, and they were very happy and relieved.

Prudence was walking down the hallway, and suddenly stopped when she saw Pattie and George in a corner talking to each other. She leaned against the wall so they wouldn't see her "eavesdropping". She leaned her ear closer so she could hear clearly.

"What are you doing here?" someone suddenly asked her, and she was very startled. She was very relieved when it was John who startled her.

"Just leaning against the wall," she answered him while pushing her hair behind her ear.

"No, you're eavesdropping!" he said while pointing his finger to her.

"Hush!" she said and covered his mouth with her palm. She couldn't believe what she did, and she uncovered his mouth.

"I'm sorry, John," she apologized to him, and looked away from his handsome eyes. "Please, forgive me."

He stood in front of her. "I'm not going to harm you or anything," he said with a chuckle.

"Can you keep your voice down, please, John?" she asked him anxiously.

He raised his eyebrow, and looked at her with a serious look on his face.

"No, why?" he answered, and she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly George and Pattie stood beside them, and Prudence was very startled and she almost screamed. But she quickly covered her mouth with both of her palms tightly.

"What's wrong, Prudence?" asked George.

Prudence uncovered her mouth, and fixed her skirt.

"Nothing, George," she answered nervously. "You and Pattie startled me." She gave a nervous chuckle and smiled at him.

"What are you doing here, Pru?" asked Pattie, curious.

Prudence's palms started to sweat, and it was very uncomfortable. Her legs trembled, and her lips couldn't stop shaking.

"John and I were talking," she said nervously and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Talking about what?" she asked again with her high voice.

Prudence rested her hands on her waists, and looked at Pattie with an eyebrow raised.

"It's none of your business, George and Pattie," said Prudence, and held John's hand. "Now, will you please excuse us? John and I need to speak a few important things privately." She and John walked away, and she knew that she was being obnoxious—but she didn't care, anyway.

She let go off his hand from hers when they were quite far from George and Pattie. She let out a relieved sigh, and leaned against the wall.

"Why did you lie to them?" asked John.

She bit her lip, and a groaned escaped from her mouth.

"Pattie is engaged, and she shouldn't be fooling around with George!" she finally said. "If she ends the engagement…her fiancée would be hurt so very bad! I tried to stop her for being _too _close with George."

He crossed his arms, and looked at her with a serious look on her face.

"Do you want to know what I think?" he asked, and she nodded her head as an answer. "I think, that you're being nosy."

"Me? Being nosy?" she demanded. "I am just trying to save someone's engagement, John! I am certainly not being nosy!"

"You are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I—AM—NOT!" she insisted and stomped her foot. "Now, I'm being childish!" She walked away from him very fast with a disappointed look on her face.

She kept on walking, and walking, and walking until she bumped Ringo very hard and she fell down to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Prudence," he apologized to her, and helped her stand up. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"I wasn't, too," she said as she held his hand and stood up from the rugged floor. She fixed her skirt, and then looked at Ringo.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yes, I am fine," she answered. "Rather infuriated, though."

"By what?" he asked her.

"You mean whom?"

"I suppose." He said. "Walk with me?"

She nodded her head, and held his hand on her palms. "John infuriates me!" she said and she frowned. "I got stuck in a childish argument with him!"

"What were you arguing about with him?"

"About George and Pattie," she admitted. "He told me that I was being too nosy, and I told him that I wasn't. He said I was, and I said no. And that was how we started the argument. Now do you think it's childish, Ringo?"

He shrugged his shoulders, and pursed his lips. "I don't know," he said.

"But do you think that I'm being nosy about George and Pattie's relationship?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "No, I don't think that you were being nosy," he said. "You really care about Pattie's engagement, do you?"

"Yes! I care about her engagement very much!" she answered, and covered her face with her palms while shaking her head. "I don't know how to explain this! Must I leave Pattie alone?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just do what you think that it's right," he said to her with his handsome light blue eyes. "If you can't stop Pattie, well then…just let her be."

She suddenly flew to Ringo and gave him a warm, friendly hug. Her cheeks suddenly turned red, and stopped hugging him. She chuckled, and looked at him shyly.

"Oh, Ringo, I didn't mean to fly to you," she said. "I'm sorry—terribly sorry! Oh, dear."

He held her arms on his palms, and looked at her with kind eyes. "Hey, it's all right," he said. "Anything for my little friend." He winked at her.

"How should I ever repay you if things work out perfectly?" she asked him.

"Fly to me again," he said with a chuckle.

"Gladly, Ringo!" she said excitedly. "Thank you for the advice, Ringo."

"I hope it turns out good, love."

"Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

When Prudence finally spotted Pattie sitting alone in a corner smoking her cigarette, she approached her with a serious look on her face. She stood before her with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"What is it, Prudence?" asked Pattie, looking up from the magazine she was reading on her laps.

"We need to talk, Pattie," said Prudence sternly. "And I need you to take me seriously."

"What is it about, Prudence?"

"I need you to stop flirting with George, please, Pattie," she said. "Do you still remember that you are married with a nice young man, named Eric Swayne? When was the last time you telephoned him? You didn't even telephone him since we arrived in London!"

"What's the problem, Prudence?" asked Pattie with an eyebrow raised. "Are you jealous of seeing me talking with George all the time? Is it disturbing for you?"

Prudence's cheeks burned. "Pattie, I am not jealous of you talking with George all the time," she said. "But I think that you are becoming too intimate with him. Remember, Pattie. You are engaged!"

"Semi-engaged, Prudence Lester," said Pattie with a serious look on her face. "I am semi-engaged to Eric. Why do you even care, Prudence?"

Prudence rolled her eyes. "Didn't you remember, Pattie?" she asked anxiously. "I introduced you to Eric. And you told me that you were madly in love with him. When he proposed to you, you cried that night because you were very happy that he finally proposed to you."

"Don't be silly, Prudence," said Pattie while rolling her eyes. "I was still young, and now I'm almost an adult."

"And an adult is very responsible with people and things, Pattie," said Prudence anxiously. "Don't call yourself an adult if you do not know how to separate things if it is right or wrong."

"You are just a kid, Prudence," said Pattie and took a sip of her cigarette. "You don't know if it is right or wrong, and you don't know how to butt out from someone's relationship."

"I know what is right and wrong, Pattie," she insisted. "That's why I'm telling you this. You are going to ruin poor Eric's life if you end the engagement. You don't understand!"

Pattie blew the smoke right to Prudence's face, and poor Prudence had to hold her breath. It was very impolite for her to do so. She wanted to hit Pattie really hard until she bled, but she knew that it would never happen, because she has some respect for older people.

"You don't understand that I am in love with George Harrison, Ms. Prudence Lester! Ms. I-know-everything! At least I'm not like you, Ms. Smarty-pants! You don't dare to tell Christian that you don't love him anymore!"

"I love him very much, Pattie," insisted Prudence, and she was going to explode out of anger, but she could still hold her anger. "And you don't know that because you never talk to me or even bother to listen to my stories about Christian."

"And I love George more than I love Eric, Prudence," said Pattie. "And I am going to call Eric, and tell him that I am going to end the engagement."

"You wouldn't dare to do that!" said Prudence while pointing her finger at her blonde friend.

"I dare to do so, Ms. Lester," said Pattie. "And I don't care what you'll say!"

Pattie started to walk away, and Prudence pursed her lips.

"I brought you here, Pattie!" said Prudence out loud while stomping her foot against the floor. "I made you meet your precious George Harrison, Pattie! But I will _not _be responsible for your mess for I am not your mother! I am not your fucking mother!"

Pattie kept on walking until she was out of sight. Prudence stomped her foot against the floor like a spoiled child, and she let out an angry groan.

"I heard you screaming and yelling," said John as he walked towards poor Prudence. "What the hell is it about?"

"You wouldn't care, because you would call me nosy, again!" she said angrily. "It's pointless talking to you about George and Pattie!"

"Now, what is it about this time?" he asked her. "If I wouldn't care, then why am I asking you this question?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, and walked closer to him.

"John Lennon, it is hard talking to you!" she said. "It is pointless to be having a little heart-to-heart with you! You wouldn't give a damn about anything! You take things as a joke!"

He cleared his throat. "George and Pattie?" he asked.

"She's going to end her engagement with Eric," she admitted and sat on a chair. She was very tired about arguing, yelling, and screaming. "She just walked away, and she is going to call Eric. She's going to tell him that she doesn't love him anymore, and she's ending the engagement. She's going to hurt him very bad, John! I tried everything to stop her, but she kept on going and telling me that she's going to call her!" She leaned her head against the wall, and added: "I am tired."

"And now are you being nosier," said John. "Why must you even care about Pattie's relationships with men, Prudence? Shouldn't you be just minding your own business?"

She looked at him with stern eyes, and let out a sigh.

"I should be, but…" she paused.

"But what?"

"I feel very responsible because I introduced Pattie to Eric, and they were immediately madly in love with each other," she continued with a sad sigh, and shook her head.

He looked at her with a smirk. "Or are you jealous because she's dating a Beatle and you're not?" he asked her, and leaned his face closer to hers.

She looked up, and was very surprised to see John's face very close to hers. She gently set her hand on his chest, and cleared her throat.

"No, I am not jealous, John," she said and looked at his handsome brown eyes. "She's being unfaithful to her lover, and not because I'm jealous that she's with a Beatle." She put her hands on her waists. "Why do you think that I am jealous of Pattie, John?"

He chuckled, and put his hands inside his pockets. "I can see it from your face," he said, and observed her face more. She looked away, because his handsome eyes were looking at her face.

"Don't be silly, John," she said, and then she realized something. She looked at him with wide eyes, and then pursed her lips. "You were eavesdropping, weren't you, John?"

"I thought that eavesdropping is a good thing to do," he said. "Like what you did a few hours ago."

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to eavesdrop their conversation!" she insisted and met his eyes. "It was an accident, I tell you."

Their faces were very close when she stood up from the chair. He looked at her deeply, and was amazed with the color of her eyes. It was electric blue, and it was still the same color.

"Now, I've finally figured out what your eye color is," he said to her kindly, and her cheeks turned pink. "They're electric blue."

Her cheeks turned red, and looked down to his black leather shoes.

"I have to go," she decided, and started to walk away.

"Prudence!" he called her, and she turned around. "Can I take you out for dinner tonight and then go dancing, just the two of us? Just to make you feel better."

She nodded her head. "Yes, you can," she answered politely. "Pick me up at seven."

He shot her a wink that made her cheeks turned pink and giggled. She quickly walked away with a wide smile on her face. She couldn't wait for tonight. She also couldn't believe that John Lennon asked her out to have dinner with him. She hoped that it was in a fancy restaurant so she could dress up and feel special, like Pattie.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry that it took me a long time for to update the story. I'd been quite busy lately, and last week, I went out of town. I wrote the rest of the chapters of the story there. I'll shut up now and let you read. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Prudence walked straight back to her hotel room, and she was very tired. After the shooting the film, arguing, misunderstanding, and all. Her body hurts, and she had a terrible case of headache.

As soon as she got inside the hotel room, she lied down on the couch, and closed her eyes. She wanted to cry, but it was so hard to let the tears and sadness from her eyes. She decided to lie still, and drift herself to dreamland.

That evening just before the clock struck seven, Prudence was talking with Christian on the phone. She was alone in the hotel room. Her friends went out for dinner, and they would be back quite late. She didn't mind at all.

Prudence was talking about Pattie with Christian, and she told him how upset she was. The best thing about Christian is that he loves to listen to what she says and he would understand.

"I am hating Pattie for a while," she said and buried her face on her palm. "I don't know how long it would last, but I hope that it wouldn't be too long. I don't like to be in fight with her."

"Me too, because I do not like to hear you hating someone," he said, trying to comfort her. She knew that there was a wide and handsome smile on his face.

She chuckled, and twirled the telephone chords on her finger. "Oh, Christian. What are you doing tonight?" she asked him.

"Just doing nothing but thinking about you. And you?"

"I'm going to have dinner with John," she said. "He's trying to cheer me up."

"I wish that I am with you right now. I will cheer you up and make you smile."

"You are cheering me up already, Christian," she said, and then someone suddenly knocked on the door. "I think he's here, already. I'll call you again soon."

"Okay. Have fun, love," he said.

"You too, but don't jack off!" she said with a chuckle. "Bye, Christian. I love you."

"I love you, too," he said.

She hung up, and walked to the door while grabbing her coat and purse. With trembling and sweaty hands, she opened the door, and smiled at the man who was standing before her.

"Ello, Prudence," John greeted her with a warm smile on his handsome face.

"Hello, John," she greeted him back with a wide smile on her face.

He looked down to the dress that she was wearing, and then looked at her face again.

"Jesus, what are you wearing, love?" he asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm wearing a dress," she said slowly.

"I know that you're wearing a dress!" he said. "Your face, love! What did you put?"

She looked at him with kind eyes. "Make-up." She said. "I thought you like girls with make-up?"

"Now, who told you that?" he asked her.

She paused for a while. "Magazines," she said.

"No," he shook his head. "You don't know me, Prudence. You're just another fan of mine, who thinks that you know everything. But you don't. If you want to get to know me better from myself instead from bloody magazines, talk to me."

"Okay," she said with a nod, she was rather disappointed that he didn't like to see her in make-up.

"You look better, though, without make-up," he said. "You look more…natural."

A smile curled to her lips. "Thank you, John." she thanked him, and he nodded his head as an answer.

She walked out of the room while wearing her coat, and closing the door. She grabbed the key from the keyhole, and they both walked down the hallway to the lift.

"Where are we going to have dinner?" she asked him as they entered the lift.

"At me house," he said.

She looked at him. "What about Cynthia?" she asked him.

"She's visiting her parents for a few days with Julian," he said. "We have the house to ourselves tonight."

"And what about dancing?" she asked him.

"At me house," he said again. "I'll be playing a few Buddy Holly, Elvis, and Vincent's records, if you don't mind."

"Oh, no, I don't," she said. "I love them! Especially Elvis. But, you and your bandmates are more handsome than him."

He held his collars, and put on a handsome smile on his face.

"Thank you," he thanked her.

Let us skip until the part when Prudence was in John's house. Her hands and legs were trembling. She couldn't believe that she was in John Lennon's house! And she's going to have dinner with him. She took off her coat as he closed the door behind them. It was a cozy home; there were hanged portraits of John, Cynthia, and Julian on the walls.

"What a lovely home you have, John!" she sighed as she politely gave her coat to John.

"Thank you, Prudence," he thanked her kindly. "It wouldn't be a lovely home without a perfect husband!"

She looked at him while chuckling. "_You_'re a perfect husband?" she asked him in disbelief.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Cyn said so," he said and stood before her. "I'm cooking dinner, hope you like it." A wide smile appeared on his handsome face.

"Why?"

"I don't know," he said while shrugging his shoulders. He held her hand, and her heart was beating very hard. "Come on, love. Let's eat."

He walked her to the dining room, and pulled a chair for her to sit. As she sat down, he pushed the chair, and walked to the kitchen to get the food.

Her hands were under the table, and they were nervously rubbing against each other. She still couldn't believe that she was in John's house, and she was going to have dinner with him! She sat straight when he entered the room bringing two plates of pasta. It smelled delicious, and she couldn't wait to taste it.

"Here you go," he said as he set the plate of pasta before her. "_Bon appetit_." He sat on his chair and held his spoon and fork.

"Thank you, John," she thanked him. "_Bon appetit __à toi aussi_."

"French speaker, eh?" he asked her with a smile on his face and his eyebrow raised.

"Not that fluent, though," she answered while shaking her head.

He chuckled. "But you sound elegant while speaking French, though," he said, complementing her. Her cheeks turned red, and she looked down at her food to hide her face.

After a few minutes of eating, he took her to a club to go dancing. He held her tightly on his arm to tell the guards that she was with him.

"Oh, of course, Mr. Lennon," said the guard with a nod and a smile.

"Thank you, lads," thanked John as he and Prudence walked inside the club.

There were people dancing on the dance floor with their partners; people drinking liquors; and people smoking cigarettes. Prudence never had been to a place like this. She looked at the people with wide eyes, and thought how fab they looked.

"What's wrong, Prudence?" he asked her while waving his hand before her face. She glanced at him, and saw there was a cheeky smile on his handsome face.

"You've never been to a place like this?" he asked her while chuckling, and she shook her head as an answer. "Where does your boyfriend take you, then?"

"Only to the movie theaters and nice restaurants," she said slowly.

"Have you kissed him?" he asked her. "Or made out with him in his car?"

She shook her head. "Why are you asking me that question?" she demanded.

"Curious, I'm curious!" he said.

Someone suddenly called them from the bar. They glanced at the bar, and saw Paul with his girlfriend, Jane Asher, sitting down with cigarettes between their fingers. John held Prudence's hand, and walked her to the lovely couple.

"Hey, Paul," said John with a wide smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Jane and I thought that we should go dancing," he said. "And what about you and Prudence?"

"Same thing." John replied and sat on the empty stool beside Paul.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to introduce you to Prudence," said Paul to Jane. "Now, Jane, this is Prudence, Dick Lester's oldest daughter. And Prudence, you do know Jane Asher, right?"

"Oh! of course, I know Jane!" said Prudence excitedly and looking at Jane with kind eyes. "I admire you so much, Jane! You are very beautiful!"

"Oh, thank you, Prudence," said Jane with her high-pitched voice and a friendly smile on her face. "You don't look bad yourself. Clearly, you are beautiful! Sit down beside me, love." She tapped her palm on the empty stool beside her.

Prudence sat beside her, and talked to Jane all night long. They get along well because they are almost the same age. Jane was eighteen, and Prudence was going to be the same age as Jane soon.

And then Prudence talked to Paul while John and Jane danced together on the dancefloor. Prudence didn't order liquor, only a club soda, and Paul laughed at her.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked him sternly.

"Why aren't you drinking, young lady?" he asked her while chuckling.

"I am drinking, aren't you?" she said as she took sips of her club soda.

"Drinking liquor, I mean," he said, and looked at the bartender. "Two glass of red wine, please."

"Coming right up," said the bartender, and poured red wine into two empty glasses. He gave them to Paul, and made another drinks for the other customers.

Paul gave a glass of wine to Prudence. "Here, drink this," he said to her with a loud voice because the music was too loud. "This will keep you calm."

"How do you know?" she asked him. "What if I go wild and throw up in public?"

"I'm responsible," he said to her. "Now, please, drink."

She took little sips of the red wine, and it tasted good. She had a slight headache, but she would be fine.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

She looked at him with wide eyes, and laughed. "I think it's great!" she said, and drank the wine until the glass was empty.

"Can I have more?" she asked him with sunken eyes.

He poured the red wine into her empty wine glass. She raised her glass, and he raised his. They cheered, and drank the wine until the glasses were empty.

"Oh! that tastes good!" she said while laughing really hard. Obviously, she was drunk. She jumped off from the stool, and ran to where John was.

"Oh, John! John!" she sighed and hugged him tightly around her arms. She made him stop dancing. Both Jane and John were concerned.

"Prudence, are you all right?" asked Jane while gently poking Prudence's arm.

"I've never felt better in my life!" said Prudence while gently swaying her body and laughing.

John sniffed, and he smelled wine on her mouth.

"Were you drinking wine, Prudence?" he asked her.

"The best drink in the whole wide world!" she said and laughing really hard. "I love wine! Wine loves me! Wine, wine, wine!"

"Clearly, she's drunk!" said Jane. "We should sit her down."

Prudence rebelled. "I don't want to sit down! I want to dance with John, and I want him to hold me tight!" she said to him while looking at him with sunken eyes. She grabbed his hand, and set it on her lower back. "Hold me tight, Lennon!"

"You should sit, Prudence," he said.

"But I don't want to sit down!" she said. "I want to dance with you! And with Jane! And with Paul!"

Paul was still laughing when he came to her. Jane and John looked at him with serious looks on their faces.

"What did you do to her, Paul?" demanded Jane and John at the same time sternly.

"I just gave her wine," he answered. "I thought she wouldn't get drunk."

"Well she is drunk, because she haven't drink before," said John still holding Prudence on his arms. "Prudence, stop!"

"We better take her home before she does something silly," said Jane, and glanced at Prudence. "Prudence, we're going home now."

"I don't want to go home!" Prudence whined and stomped her foot like a little child.

"Fine." Said John, and he carried her on his shoulder. "Let's get out of here." He started to walk away, and Prudence was laughing. Paul and Jane followed them while holding hands.

"Yay! I'm being carried by John Lennon!" Prudence yelled happily and laughed.

The next thing she knew, she fell asleep while being carried by John.

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah, there it is, chapter eight. Keep on reading, beloved readers ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here it is, chapter nine. Read and review, please! Thanks, readers ;)**

* * *

Prudence's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, and quickly closed them again because of the bright sun that entered the room through the windows. I wiped my eyes, and slowly opened my eyes. It was better now, but my head hurt very much. I gently raised my head, and saw the dress I wore last night. I rested my head against the cushion while trying to remember what happened the other night.

I looked around while thinking about the things I did the other, and I saw a piece of paper on the table beside the sofa. I stretched my hand to get the paper. After the third try, I finally got the piece of paper. It was a note from Beth. It said:

"Dear Prudence, by the time you are reading this, Emma, Pattie, and I are downstairs having breakfast in the hotel dining room. John carried you back to the hotel room, and told us what happened to you. We hope that you feel better after your first hangover.

Love, Beth

P.S. Pattie wants you to come downstairs if you are feeling better."

_Forgive and forget, I suppose? _I thought to myself, and set the paper upon the table.

I stood up from the sofa, and lazily dragged my feet to the bathroom. The headache would soon be gone. Never mind that. I opened the door weakly, and walked in. After closing the door, I looked at my own reflection on the mirror. I looked like a drag; my hair was messy, my eyes were sunken and red, and I looked very tired. I let out a sigh, and washed my face.

I thought that I would look better after washing my face—but I was wrong. I still looked the same like before—looking like a drag. I frowned, and sighed.

"What to do?" I said to myself with a shrug.

After combing my hair, and brushing my teeth, the telephone suddenly rang, and I flew out of the bathroom to answer the ringing telephone. I didn't know why I was so eager to answer any ringing telephones.

"Hello?" I began as I answered the call.

"Prudence, is this you?" asked the man on the telephone.

"Yes, this is Prudence," I said with a nod.

"Ah, Prudence! This is your father," said father on the telephone.

"I can hear that," I said with a chuckle. "Why you call?"

"Just to tell you that we're going to have dinner with the lads tonight," he said. "Tell your friends about this, Prudence, dear."

I nodded my head. "Oh, yes, father, I will," I said. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all," he said. "Goodbye, dear. I will see you tonight. Oh, and Carl will pick you up at seven."

"Okay," I said. "Goodbye." I hung up.

I quickly grabbed my purse, and walked out of the room bringing the hotel key. I locked the door, and went down to the hotel dining room to have breakfast. My stomach was grumbling, and I found it disturbing.

I saw my friends eating breakfast while they were chatting. I walked towards them, and greeted them a warm and friendly good morning. I sat on the empty chair beside Emma.

"How are you today, Prudence?" asked Pattie with a smile and an eyebrow raised.

"Not giving me a cold shoulder, eh, Pattie?" I asked with a smile like Pattie's.

"Nope," said Pattie with a friendly smile. "George told me to forgive you, and forget what happened between us."

"Good."

"You didn't answer my question, Prudence," said Pattie.

My cheeks turned pink. "Right," I chuckled for a while and then cleared my throat. "I'm still having a headache."

"Why don't you rest, Prudence?" asked Beth kindly.

"I'm hungry. Now, will you please excuse me for a moment, I need to get something to eat," I said while standing up from the chair, and I walked away to get food for me to eat.


	10. Chapter 10

John's POV

I was on the set of the film with the lads. We were in a hotel lobby, and it looked very grand. The script of the movie was on my laps, and I was too lazy to read it. I'm John fucking Lennon, for crying out loud! I can make people laugh without a script! I can make girls scream because of me own witty words and good looks!

"John, hey, John," Paul interrupted me, and I looked at him.

"What is it, McCartney?" I demanded, quite annoyed.

"Erm…so how was last night? You know, with Prudence?" asked Paul and clearing his throat. "Jane and I decided to come home after that, remember?"

"Oh, it was fine until you made her drunk," I said. "She kept on talking about me in her sleep! Like, 'I love you, John!' and 'You're very handsome, John! Please, be mine!' and all that shit."

He chuckled, and I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you chuckling about, lad?" I asked him, puzzled.

"Oh, John," he sighed with his well-known cheeky grin. "You can't see it, can't you?"

"See what?" I asked again. I sounded like an idiot, I know, but whatever, okay? I didn't understand what Paul was talking about.

He set his hand on my shoulder, and smiled at me widely. I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Prudence Lester is in love with you," he said with a soft voice so George and Ringo wouldn't hear. "Not the kind of _she's your big fan_ love, but _love _love. Like how you love Cyn."

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Look, Paul—" I suddenly paused, and wondered how the hell he knew about that. "How do you know that she's in love with me, McCartney?"

"I can see it in her eyes when she looked at you, Lennon," he said. "There are sparkles on her eyes, and her smile is always sweet when you're around. She was trying to show you that she's in love with you, but you can't see it, because you're too blind to notice that."

I pursed my lips, and didn't say anything.

"What do you think about her, John?" he asked me kindly.

"I think that she's too normal and brainy," I said to him. "She's just one of those crazy fans of mine, who thinks that she knows everything about me, but she actually don't. Besides, I am more attracted to her friend, Pattie Boyd."

Suddenly, George called Pattie's name, and ran to blonde girl to give her a hug. And beside the blonde, stood Prudence looking very annoyed and jealous.

"Do you dare to tell her what you told me, Lennon?" asked Paul to me with a smirk.

"Of course," I scoffed. "I'm John fucking Lennon."

I looked at Prudence, and I thought that she looked very pretty looking like a mess. She's a hot mess. I like it.

Hold on, John, you just told McCharmly that you will tell Prudence the things you told him. Ah, curse that prick! Well, I hope that she's not one of those easily offended girls.

I stood up, and walked towards Prudence, who was watching Pattie and George hugging each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here it is chapter eleven of "Dear Prudence"! Thank you for your reviews beatlemaniacnumerouno, sunshineharrison, 80icrazy80, SideshowJazz1, MARSHMELLOW PIES, and RoseByAnotherName215! You put a very wide smile on my face after a hard day's night ;D I'll shut up now, and let you read chapter eleven of "Dear Prudence"! Enjoy! :D **

* * *

From the corner of Prudence's eye, she saw John walking towards her. She took really deep breaths, kept calm, and watched George and Pattie hugging each other like bears. Oh! how she hated to see them hugging each other. She looked at them with a disgusted look on her face. She noticed that John was walking to the other way, and she let out a relieved sigh. But suddenly, John was behind him-but she didn't notice it.

"Hello, Prudence," he greeted her, and she was startled. She glanced to her back, and let out a relieved sigh, because it was John.

"Hello, John," she greeted him back, still having the mini heart attack. "You startled me."

He chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"We're going to shoot the film here," he said. "Can I talk to you?"

"You are talking to me now, aren't you, John?" she answered smartly.

He chuckled again. "I mean, alone, Prudence," he said boldly. "Can I talk to you _alone_?"

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "You're not going to do anything to me, right?" she asked him shyly.

"Nope."

She rested her eyebrow. "Alright, fine," she sighed. "How about we talk outside? I need a little fresh air, anyway."

"Sure," he said, and they both walked out of the hotel. Paul was watching them both until they were out of the hotel.

Prudence leaned against the hotel wall, and looked at John, who was standing before her and lighting his cigarette, with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Want one?" he said while offering a ciggie.

"No, thanks," she said. "I don't smoke."

He scoffed, and took a drag.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about, John?" she asked him kindly, and looked at his handsome brown eyes. She immediately got lost in his lovely twinkling eyes, and couldn't help swooning (secretly, of course) because of his handsome face. I may describe her being like this, but on the outside she looked serious.

"I want you to know what I think about you, Prudence," he said to her, and her heart immediately began to race.

She looked at him with a nervous look. She was afraid that he either would tell her that he thinks that she's horrible and other bad things. She pursed her lips, and her heart began to beat faster than before when his eyes met hers.

"You want me to know what you think about me?" she asked him slowly, quite nervous, as you can see.

"Yes," he said and took another meaningful drag.

"Well...what do you think about me, John?" she asked him. "Go on, tell me."

He took a deep breath while looking down to the ground, and exhaled. He looked up, and met her eyes again. Her eyes were now electric blue, and the color sent shivers down his spine. He had goosebumps just by seeing her eyes. In a good way, of course.

"I like you, Prudence," he said to her, and her eyes turned big. "And I think that you're a very smart girl, and..." he paused, trying to find the proper words to describe her.

"And what?"

"...And you're just another crazy fan of John Lennon and the rest of The Beatles," he continued with a serious look on his face. She looked at him in disbelief, and gritted her teeth.

"You think that I'm _just a crazy fan of John Lennon_, as you put it, eh, John?" she asked him through her gritted teeth. "Then why aren't I screaming my lungs out when you're around? Why am I not chasing you, and you're running for your life? I'm not a crazy fan, John. Why are you telling me this? I know you, John."

"You only know John Lennon, the Beatle," he insisted. "You don't know John Winston Lennon."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, and looked at him with angry eyes. He looked at him, and suddenly giggled.

"Now, what are you giggling about?" she asked him, infuriated.

"You look funny when you're angry," he said with another giggle.

She groaned, and stomped her foot.

"Now, you're being like a spoiled child when your mother doesn't allow you to buy a little doll with a nice red bow," he said.

She glared at him.

"You haven't let me finish," he said to her.

"Well, finish it, then!" she said.

"And you are feisty, too," he said. "You're much fun when you're drunk. You're boring when you're sober."

"What are you trying to tell me, John?" she asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he said. "Paul told me to tell you what I think about you."

"Well, is that all, John?"

"Yes, I think so," he said. "No hard feelings, then?"

She shot him a cold smile. "No hard feelings," she said to him. "I'm just losing some respect for you, John Lennon, the Beatle. I thought that you're a nice person, don't you know that?"

He smirked. "I can be nice too, you know?" he said. "But only for a short while."

"Well, thank you for wasting my time and _your _time, John," she said to him. "Now I know what you think about me, and who you really are." She walked away, and left John finishing his cigarette.

She stormed in to the hotel with a frown, and Paul stopped her by standing before her.

"What's the matter, Prudence?" asked Paul. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am perfectly fine, Paul," she said with a fake smile. "What makes you think that I'm not okay?"

"You were frowning," he said. "Did John say anything bad to you? By _bad_, I mean _swear_."

"Oh, no, no," she said. "He only

told me that I am just another crazy fan of him, you, George, and Ringo. I am not a crazy fan like those other girls! I don't scream when you're around now, don't I, Paul?" She groaned.

He smiled at her kindly.

"Would you like to sit down for a while, Prudence?" he asked her.

"No, I don't want to sit down, Paul," she insisted impatiently. "I need to go back to my room, and think all by myself about my problems."

"Can I at least accompany you?" he asked her. "I know that you need to talk to someone about your problems, Prudence. I know that you cry all night because no one wants to listen to you about your problems, and I know that you need a shoulder to cry on instead of a pillow."

Her cheeks turned pink, and rested her palms on her waist. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You can talk to me, Prudence," he said sweetly. "I promise, that I will keep any secrets that you will tell me, love."

She smiled sweetly at him, and rested her eyebrow. "What about the film?" she asked him.

"It's going to start filming at about eight or so," he said. "The clock just struck seven, and we have an hour to talk."

Suddenly, John walked to them, and interrupted their conversation. Prudence looked at him bitterly.

"What are you two talkin' about?" he asked them. "It looks very interesting from the way I see it from far."

"Oh, it's nothing, John," Paul lied. "Prudence and I were just talking about the film."

"Okay," answered John. "That doesn't sound interesting at all. I'm going to sit down." He walked to the sofa and sat beside Ringo.

"What do you think, Prudence? Would you like to talk to me in your room? And perhaps, cry on my shoulder?" Paul asked her with a handsome smile that she couldn't resist.

She shook her head. "I don't know, Paul," she said. "Will it be worth it, though?"

He nodded his head, and gave him his famous charming wink. She grinned at him.

"How do you know that I need a friend to talk to, Paul?" she asked him, curious.

He chuckled, and gently touched the tip of her nose.

"Because I know girls, and I know what they need," he said, and she chuckled. He held her hand so she could feel better.

"Let's go then, love?" he said, and she nodded her head.

As they walked toward the lift, John was watching them across the room with a frown. He didn't notice that Ringo was calling him.

"What is it, Ringo?" asked John.

"Nothing, I was just checking up on you," he said innocently.

"Well, I'm fine, Ringo," he insisted, and grabbed a magazine. "Please, do not disturb, I am reading a magazine."

"Okay." Said Ringo and went back to his own business.

* * *

**A/N: There it is, the chapter eleven of "Dear Prudence". Finally. Thanks for reading, beloved readers! Now...review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter twelve of "Dear Prudence". It's May 22 in my country, and I'm still alive. I'M IMMORTAL! Hahah! Anyway, have fun reading this chapter of the story. I'll shut up now. Okay. Read.**

* * *

Paul and Prudence were walking down the hallway to her room, and none of them spoke a word. Her second favorite Beatle was holding her hand, and he was going to listen to her! Oh! finally, someone to talk to!

"I forgot to ask you how are you today," he said with a chuckle.

"I'm fine, Paul," she answered with a chuckle. "Although I'm feeling not that good. Rather nauseous, but I'm fine. I'll be fine. Perfectly fine."

"Fine?" he asked while looking at her. "Is that the only adjective to describe how you are feeling?"

She nodded her head as an answer.

"Why don't you say another adjective to describe how you are feeling?" he asked her. "Perhaps, morose, exhausted, or something else?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm missing someone, actually," she admitted with a sigh as she unlocked the hotel room.

"Whom are you missing?" he asked her. "Your boyfriend?"

She nodded her head slowly, and gently opened the door. "Yes, my boyfriend," she said, and walked inside her hotel room with Paul following behind her. "I need to call him. You can sit on the sofa while waiting." She closed the door.

"Okay, love," he said and sat down on the sofa while looking at Prudence as she walked towards the telephone.

She pressed the numbers of Christian's home telephone, and waited for someone (Christian, actually) to answer the call. She sat on the table beside the telephone, and leaned her head against the wall. She looked at Paul, and smiled at him.

"Hello?" answered Mrs. O'Connor on the telephone.

"Hello, Mrs. O'Connor," said Prudence cheerfully. "This is Prudence."

"Oh, hello, Prudence!" said Mrs. O'Connor. "Are you looking for Christian?"

"Yes, I am," she said with a nod. "Is he there?"

"No, he's not here, dear," she answered.

"Oh, okay," she said, quite disappointed. "Tell him that I called and said hello."

"Of course, dear. Goodbye, Prudence."

"Goodbye, Mrs. O'Connor." She said to her and hung up.

"So, how did it go?" asked Paul as she stood up from the table and walked towards him.

"Apparently, he's not home," she said with a sigh. "Off to some place, I think. Let's go to my room, then. I am sure that the girls will be here soon."

"Okay." He said, and stood up from the sofa.

He followed her to her bedroom, and he awkwardly stood very close behind her. She let out a ticklish chuckle.

"You can sit on the chair or on the bed, Paul," she said with a chuckle. He sat on the end of the bed, and she sat down on the chair beside the window after closing and locking the door.

"Come here, love," he said to her. "Sit beside me."

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised and a smile.

"Come on, please," he begged with a wink, and he patted the space beside him.

She rolled her eyes, and said "Fine." She stood up from the chair, and sat beside him really close until their arms were against each other. He held her hands on his palms, and set them on his laps.

"Go on, you can start telling me whatever you want to tell," he said kindly.

"Where shall I start?" she asked her while thinking.

"Anywhere."

She took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly and meaningfully.

"Paul," she began after a short pause, "even though I have a boyfriend, I some times still feel lonely. Perhaps, listening to John singing on the records makes me feel lonely. All those love songs he sings are for Cynthia. Yes, I am in love with John, Paul. Not the kind of _fangirl love_, but _love _as in…deep and intense feelings."

_Aha! I knew it! _Paul thought to himself.

"Then what are you sad about?" he asked her.

She let out a sad sigh. "I am sad that he is married already," she said. "He has a wife and a son. And I am worried about something, Paul."

"What is it?"

"I am worried…what if John starts to have feelings towards me, like I have for him?" she said. "What if he cheats on Cynthia, and was caught fooling around with me? I would be one of those home-wreckers." She sighed. "And then there's Christian! He can be sensitive some times. I don't want to break the poor lad's heart. What's wrong with me?" She added.

"Do you want to know what's wrong with you?" he asked her, and she nodded her head as an answer. "You care too much, that is what's wrong with you. Why don't you be a little…careless? I heard that you and Pattie were arguing about her relationship. I'm not saying that you are nosy, love. No, you're not."

"If I be careless, I will be careless forever," she said. "I will start forgetting things, I will be lazy, and all that bad stuff. Besides, I do not like to change. Once you've changed, it's hard to go back being the person you used to be."

He looked at her with kind eyes. "How do you know about that, Prudence?" he asked her, curious and interested.

"Take a look at Pattie," she said. "She used to be a very nice bird until she became a model. When she came back, she was absolutely different! She's prettier, she often wears make up, and she is very proud. Worst of all, she likes to show off to our schoolmates that she got this and she got that. One day, she came to me, and told me that she didn't quite like being…fabulous. She told me that she wanted to be her old self again, but she couldn't, because it's hard! No, it's not hard. It's _very _hard, Paul." She sighed. "Would you like to know why that I didn't allow her to be with George?" she added.

He nodded his head as an answer.

"When she was dating with Eric, she often fooled around with a lot of men. I didn't allow her to be with George, because I am very afraid that she will still fool around with men even though she have the last single Beatle on her hands. I am afraid that she will break poor George's heart. That's why, Paul."

He nodded his head. "I see."

"And I've got to admit, I've always been jealous of her, because she's very pretty, and the finest and most handsome boys would immediately fall head over heals in love with her as if she's Aphrodite, Greek goddess of beauty! Oh, damn."

He gently patted her arm, and smiled at her handsomely. "Prudence, she may be pretty, but you are beautiful." he said, their faces were very close. "I'm not telling you that to make you feel good of yourself. I mean it, love." He pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, Paul," she thanked him softly, and her eyes met his.

"You're welcome," he said to her. Without thinking, he planted a gentle and tender kiss on her cheek. Her cheeks turned pink, and her heart began to race. He brushed his lips to hers, and she couldn't think straight anymore. She tried to part her lips from his, but she couldn't help thinking that he had the sweetest lips that she ever tasted (so far).

"Please, don't kiss me, Paul," she said softly, holding his collars on her palms.

"Why not?" he asked her after parting his lips from hers, and looked at her deeply in the eyes. "I know that you need a kiss."

"I know, but…Christian, back home—"

"He wouldn't know," he said to her, and continued kissing her. "Now, stop worrying."

She thought of a question to ask him so that he would stop kissing her. It was the best feeling in the world to be kissed by the handsome Paul McCartney, but…it wasn't his lips that she wanted to be kissed by. She wanted the witty John Lennon's lips on hers, but she knew that it would never happen.

"Paul," she said gently, "do you think that I am…boring?"

He stopped kissing her, and looked at her. "No, I don't," he said while gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. "I think that you are the most interesting bird I've ever met. Now, who would say that you are boring?"

"John."

"Don't listen to him," he said, and planted another kiss on her lips. "Feel much better now, love?"

She gently nodded her head. "Yes," she said. "I feel very relieved after telling you about my problems. Thank you for listening, Paul."

He planted a kiss on her forehead, and shot her a deadly handsome wink that made her heart beat even faster until she wanted to faint.

"Any time, love," he said to her with his famous handsome smile.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, beloved readers. Please tell me what you think by reviewing this chapter! Once again, thank you for reading! I promise that I will publish the next chapter soon. Just be patient and don't be jittery, readers! :D Have a nice day :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I updated as soon as I can! And that is today after publishing chapter twelve yesterday. Anyway, this is chapter thirteen! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

John saw Paul walking out of the lift, and he knew that Paul was whistling a song. John looked at him suspiciously, and he noticed it. He sat beside John, and read the magazine that was on the table. Without looking up, Paul asked:

"Yes, John?"

"Where were you, Paul?" asked John, curious.

"I was with Prudence," he answered, didn't look up from the magazine he was reading.

"What were you doing with her?" John asked again.

"Talking," he answered. "It was a friendly conversation unlike yours...and I gave her a little something."

"What do you mean by 'something'?" he asked again.

"A little kiss," Paul answered. "Besides, you wouldn't mind, now, wouldn't you? After all, you don't have feelings for her like I have."

"No, I don't mind," said John, quite hurt deep down in his heart. "Did she want to be kissed by you, or you just want to kiss her?"

Paul paused, and looked at his bandmate. "Both, actually, John," he answered with a cheeky smile. "Her lips tasted sweeter than Jane's."

"Maybe it's because she doesn't smoke a ciggie," said John. "She's healthy, alright."

"She sure is," Paul agreed with a nod and still with that cheeky smile. "And still a virgin."

John looked at him in disbelief. "She told you?" he demanded, surprised.

"Why, yes," he answered. "She told most of her secrets to me, and that secret of hers of being a virgin is the only secret that I will tell you. I will tell you no more."

John rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Whatever."

Paul noticed that someone missing. He looked up from his magazine, and saw that there were only John and Ringo. They were both acting silly and childish.

"Have you seen George?" he asked them.

John didn't look up from his fingers, and he shrugged his shoulders as an answer.

"I saw him walking out with Pattie when you were gone for a while," said Ringo.

"Oh, okay," Paul decided and sat back. "We'll give him a couple of minutes, then. If he's not back here in about ten minutes or more, we should go and look for him."

"Okay."

John actually knew where George and Pattie went. While Paul was in Prudence's room, he was secretly following the couple. They went to a pub, and John started to wonder why would a pub open early in the morning? He went inside the pub, and saw them snogging in a corner of the pub. He wondered again, _Why are they snogging in a pub? Why don't they just get a room already?_ He decided to walk back to the hotel afterwards.

He didn't want to tell Paul and Ringo where George was, because he knew that George would be very embarrassed when the boys know about it. He would hide his face by locking in his house, and wouldn't go out for five or more days.

He didn't want to argue with the recent thought that he just thought so he talked to Ringo to keep him busy.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is quite short, I know, but I promise you, dearest readers, that I will make the next chapter longer than this. Any requests, anyone? Do you want to request for more Prudence-Ringo or Prudence-George friendships for the next chapters? Go on, you can ask me! Don't be shy :D I'll update soon, I promise. But for now, I'll let you review and wait until the next chapter to be published. Thanks for reading, my beloved readers!**


	14. Chapter 14

Prudence was alone in her room, and she was looking out the window. She was thinking about the kiss that Paul gave her earlier. She couldn't believe that it was her first kiss! And she couldn't believe that she had her first kiss with the world's famous Paul McCartney! She was feeling like the luckiest and happiest girl in the world! She was very happy and delighted about it, and wanted to tell Christian and her friends. Wait, what? Tell Christian that she kissed Paul McCartney? That sounds like a very bad idea. She decided to keep the secret to herself, and perhaps tell about the kiss to her grandchildren.

She heard her friends coming in through the door, and she walked out of her room. She saw Emma and Beth talking loudly, but she didn't see Pattie.

"Where's Pattie, girls?" she asked them.

"I don't know," said Emma.

"I thought she's with you?" asked Beth with an eyebrow raised.

"She was with me until John asked me to talk to him," answered Prudence. "Anyway, she'll be back. She's with George, I assume."

"Yes, she'll be back," Emma agreed, and then she and Beth continued their conversation.

Prudence heard that they were talking about some young gentleman, and said that he was very handsome and all. She was very curious who he was, and she bravely asked them who he was.

"Who is he?" she asked as she sat down on the chair across the television.

"He's just a lad we met earlier in the dining room," said Emma. Clearly, she was in love with the lad. Prudence noticed how Emma spoke about him.

"And he has a very nice name!" said Beth. "The name suits him perfectly!"

"What's his name?" asked Prudence again as she sat on the couch.

"His name is Jonathan, and he is very well-mannered," said Emma with a dreamy sigh, and her lovely eyes twinkled. "He's a Biology student in University of London!"

"Handsome, polite, and smart," said Beth with a smile. "The perfect man for Emma Kingsley."

Emma chuckled.

"What were you doing in your room, Prudence?" asked Beth kindly with a friendly smile on her face.

Prudence looked at Beth with a puzzled look. "What?" she asked.

"What were you doing in your room?" Beth asked again.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, and sat straight. She remembered that she was feeling not well, so she decided to go back to her room. Pattie was going to walk her to the room, but they met George in the hotel lobby.

"I was resting, of course," she said with a nervous chuckle and a fake smile. "I was all by myself in the room. And I was reading a very good book I brought from home. It's a classic book, you wouldn't like it."

"Okay," said Beth, and she continued talking with Emma about Jonathan.

Prudence leaned her head, and looked up to the ceiling. She wanted to meet Paul again, and just go around the city of London with him—just the two of them. Well, perhaps, he should wear a disguise so he wouldn't attract many attentions of his fans.

She stood up from the couch, and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to have a walk around the hotel for a while," she said as she opened the door.

"Okay." Answered Beth and Emma.

She walked out, and accidentally closed the door really loud. She was very startled, and she jumped when the door closed. She walked down the hallway, and pressed the down button of the lift. She waited for a minute, and the doors opened. She walked in, and pressed a button. A few seconds later, she was in the hotel lobby. There were screaming girls outside the hotel, and she looked at them with an eyebrow raised. There were tears on their faces, and they brought pictures of The Beatles. She walked to the front desk, and met with the hotel concierge, Mr. Scott.

"Good morning, Ms. Lester," he greeted her with a friendly smile on his face. He was around forty years old, but he still looked around thirty years old. Prudence wanted to know what his secret was.

"Good morning, Mr. Scott," she said as she leaned her elbows against the desk. "Can I know where my father is filming? The room, I mean."

"On the fifth floor, room 107," he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Scott," she thanked him as she stood straight.

"You're welcome, Ms. Lester," he said kindly.

She walked back to the lift, and went up to the fifth floor. She walked to her left, and searched for room 107. It was easy to find the room, because the door was opened and there were cameras inside. She walked in, and saw her father talking to Paul, John, and Ringo. He was asking them where George was, and they told him where he was.

"He'll be back, Dick," said John with his smirk. "We'll just give him a few minutes."

Suddenly, Prudence felt someone's presence beside her. She glanced to her left, and saw George. He had quite a messy hair, and there were lipstick marks on his face.

"George!" she said with a soft voice so Mr. Lester, John, Paul, and Ringo wouldn't here. "You look like a mess!"

"I do?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said, and she dragged him away from the door. She found a mirror beside the lift, and she showed him what he looked like.

"Oh, my! I do look like a mess!" he said with a chuckle.

She grabbed a napkin from her pocket, and gently wiped the marks away from his face. He stood still and waited to be clean again.

"There, all better," she said with a sigh, and put her napkin inside her pocket. She fixed his hair (with his permission, of course) with her fingers, and he was all neat and tidy again.

"Thank you, Prudence," he thanked her with a handsome smile.

"You're welcome, George," she said to him kindly. "Where were you?"

"I was having breakfast with Pattie," he said.

"Oh, okay," she said. "Let's go back to the room."

"Let's."

They both walked to the room, and walked in.

"There he is, Lester!" said John while pointing his long finger at George. Paul, Ringo, and Mr. Lester glanced at George.

"George, where were you?" asked Mr. Lester.

"I was having breakfast," said George.

"And what are you doing here, Prudence?" asked Mr. Lester to his daughter.

She looked at him. "I wanted to stay here, because I'm very bored in the room," she said.

"Why don't you go out and shop with your friends?" he asked her.

"You know that I don't like shopping," she said. "You know that shopping is a torture for me."

"Right," he said with a nod. "Yes, I know, dear. You can sit behind the camera as long as you won't disturb."

"Thank you, father," she thanked him, and sat on the chair behind the camera. She saw Paul smiling at him, and she smiled at him back.

She waited there patiently. She was waiting for the next ten minutes break. She was watching Paul act. He was sitting on the piano, and just messing around with the piano keys. John and Ringo kept on messing the lines, and Mr. Lester was quite infuriated. He decided to have a ten minutes break. Prudence immediately stood up from the chair, and walked to the piano, where Paul was.

"Hello, love," he said to her with a handsome smile on his face.

"Hello, Paul," she said to him and sat beside him.

"Are you bored?" he asked her.

"No, I'm not," she said. "I'm having a grand time, even though I'm just sitting there."

"Would you like to do something?" he asked her.

"Like what?" she asked him with a shy smile.

"Like—"

Suddenly, there were loud screams of girls. They all looked at the opened balcony, and saw John there waving at his lovely fans. Paul stood up, and dragged John away from the balcony.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Paul demanded.

"I was just greeting the fans, Paul," John answered.

"You can greet your fans later, John," said Brian with his arms crossed. "Now stop fooling around."

"I'm not fooling around, Brian," said John with a smirk, and sat again on the sofa.

Paul walked back to Prudence, and sat beside her.

"Like what, Paul?" she asked him.

"Like going to the rooftop of the hotel," he said. "Just the two of us."

She chuckled. "Have you been there?" she asked him.

"No, I haven't," he said. "I'd like to be there with you."

Her cheeks turned pink, and she looked around to see if her father was there. He wasn't in the room anymore. She looked at him, and nodded her head.

He stood up, and she followed him while holding his hand. They walked out of the room, with John secretly looking at them with a frown.

"What's the matter, John?" asked George.

"Nothing's the matter, George," said John.

"You were frowning," said Ringo.

"Don't butt in to my business," said John to George and Ringo.


	15. Chapter 15

Paul and Prudence were on the flat rooftop of the hotel, and they could feel the wind blowing them really hard up there. She looked around the place, and found it nice.

"This place is very nice, Paul," she said to him with a smile on her face. She narrowed her eyes on a tall building, and it was actually the Big Ben! "You can see the Big Ben from here!"

Paul smiled at her. "I'm glad that you love it," he said to her with a chuckle. "It's going to be ten o'clock in three minutes. Why don't we sit down, and wait until the large clock rings?"

"That's a good idea," she said.

They both sat down on the rooftop, and looked at the buildings around them—but they could still see the Big Ben. The dark clouds covered the bright sun, and they knew that the city would rain soon.

"Oh, Paul," she sighed as she set her head on his shoulder. "I'm very glad that you're taking me here to the rooftop. People might think that this spot, right here, isn't very good, but I think that it's the loveliest spot I've been to."

He wrapped his arm around her, and gently set his head upon hers. "I agree with you, love," he said to her.

He knew that she was feeling cold, because she was shivering. He took off his blazer, and wrapped it around her body.

"Thank you, Paul," she said while covering the rest of her body.

"You're welcome," he said and planted a tender kiss on her head. "Prudence, do you want to know a secret?"

She looked at him, and chuckled. She wanted to sing the rest of the lines, but she held herself to not to sing. She nodded her head as an answer.

"Come closer," he said to her.

She leaned her ear closer, and he whispered in her ear: "I'm in love with you."

She looked at him in disbelief.

"You are?" she asked him.

He nodded his head.

"But…what about Jane and Christian?" she asked him again, rather worried.

"They won't know, I promise," he said to her, and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose.

He looked at the Big Ben, and started to countdown from—

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one," he counted, and then the Big Ben rang a rather haunting yet glorious sound.

"That's a nice sound!" she remarked with a wide smile on her face.

"I couldn't agree more," he said with a smile just as wide as hers.

He leaned forward to kiss her lips, and before she could say anything their lips were against each other. She closed her eyes, and told herself to think for a while. She couldn't resist his sweet lips being against hers, and it was the most glorious feeling in the world—being kissed by Paul McCartney. He held her head with his left hand, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently pushed her down, and she was lying down upon the roof. He brushed his lips to her cheeks, and she opened her eyes.

"Paul," she began, "what if my father starts looking for us?"

"It's going to be for a while, love," he said to her, and his warm breath tickled her cheek. "We'll be there soon."

"Oh, okay."

He moved his lips back to hers, but this time their kiss was deep. She stopped him as he was about to go deeper, and he looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked her.

"I can't go that far," she said, and her heart was racing. "I'm nervous."

"It's all right, love," he said. "I won't go any further, I promise. I will just stay there. You can trust me, Prudence."

She hesitated. "I don't know." She decided. "I'm scared."

He looked at her kindly. "What's on your mind, Prudence?" he asked her.

"John and Christian," she admitted nervously, and her heart was still racing.

"Just one little kiss, and then we'll go back," he said.

"Okay," she said immediately and pressed her lips against his.


	16. Chapter 16

A few minutes later, Paul and Prudence were back on the set. Prudence was sitting on the chair behind the cameras, and watched Paul act. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, and she would silently swoon when he did something silly and charming.

Paul would sit beside her during another ten minutes breaks, and they were patiently waiting until it was an hour break for lunch.

The time flies, and, finally, Mr. Lester told everyone to have their lunch breaks. Paul came back to Prudence wearing a coat, and a fake moustache. She laughed at his funny disguise.

"What's with the disguise?" she asked him, still laughing.

"So I won't attract fans to disturb our lunch," he said to her, and held her hand. "Let's go and have lunch, love."

As they walked towards the door, John called both of them.

"Yes, John?" Paul answered, and they both looked at John.

"Where are you two goin?" he asked.

"We're going to have lunch together," said Prudence, and Paul nodded his head.

"No wonder Paul is wearing that stupid disguise," said John with a chuckle and a smirk.

"Yup," said Paul. "We'll see you later, John."

"Bye," said Prudence to John with a friendly smile on her face, and then they both walked out of the hotel room.

George and Ringo walked to John with friendly smiles on their (cute) faces.

"Do you want to have lunch with us, John?" asked Ringo, and his innocent blue eyes twinkled.

"Where are you, nits, going to have lunch?" he asked them.

"Just in the hotel so we won't go out and being chased at," George answered. "Would you like to join us?"

"Eating with you, lads, must be very interesting," said John. "Well, okay, I'll eat with you two."

George and Ringo smiled at John.


	17. Chapter 17

Paul and Prudence were walking down the cold street of London, and they weren't being chased by fans and reporters. Prudence thought that it was a great plan! Not a single fan recognized that the man she was walking with was Paul McCartney. How stupid the fans are!

"Where are we going, Paul?" she asked him.

"This nice Italian restaurant," he said. "We're going to eat there."

"Is it still far?" she asked him again.

"We're almost there, love," he said.

They walked in to a restaurant, and the tables had plaid red and white covers upon them. The host walked to the front podium, and greeted them with a warm smile on his face. He had a greasy black hair, and had a moustache. He must be an Italian.

"Table for two, please," said Paul to him.

"Right this way, sir," said the host, and he walked them to their table.

They were seated on a table with a candle in the middle of the table, and a red flower beside it. Prudence looked at Paul with a smile on her face.

"Isn't it too fancy for lunch?" she asked him.

"No, I don't think so," he said to her with a handsome smile on his handsome face. "Would you like to drink wine?"

She chuckled. "You forgot, didn't you?" she asked him. "Remember when I drank too many wine, and I got drunk?"

He chuckled, too. "Oh, yes," he said, "but it's just going to be a glass, and then no more."

"It's still in the afternoon," she said. "I'll just have a glass of champagne tonight during dinner."

"Oh, yes, the dinner," he said. "Your father told us about it already."

"I know that he did," she said.

And then a waitress with shiny golden hair dressed in white and red came to their table. She didn't know that she would be serving Paul McCartney that afternoon.

"Good afternoon, my name is Julia, and I'm your waitress," she said.

"Hello, Julia," said Paul to her with a friendly smile. "Can I have two pasta carbonaras, a mineral water, and a glass of wine, please?"

"Of course," she said while writing down what Paul just ordered. "Will it be a fettuccini?"

"Yes."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, that's all," Paul nodded his head.

"I'll come back again later," she said and left.

"Did you order something delicious for me to eat?" Prudence asked him. She didn't know what _pasta carbonara_ is.

"Yes," he said. "It's very delicious, and I'm sure that you'll enjoy eating it." He chuckled.

She looked at him with a kind smile on her face, and he smiled at her back. She leaned both of her elbows on the table, and set her chin upon her palms.

"Is it nice being Jane's boyfriend?" she asked him, curious and interested.

He pursed his lips. "Yes, it is," he said, "and it's some times not that nice being her boyfriend."

"Why is that?"

"Well, it's because she's always busy acting, and she's never around," he said.

"Of course, she's an actress."

"Mhmm." He said while nodding his head, and he pushed her hair behind her ear. "Unlike you, Prudence. You're always around."

She chuckled, and her eyes twinkled. "Yes, I'm always around for now. And then I'll go back to Liverpool, finish high school, study archeology in Oxford University, graduate, and be an archeologist." She said. "I'll never be around when I'm back in Liverpool, and you'll probably forgot about me. Not just you, but also John, George, and Ringo." She sighed a sad sigh.

He gently caressed her cheek with his thumb, and smiled at her handsomely.

"I'll never forget you," he said to her. "You're too beautiful and smart to be forgotten. And, of course, you will always be in my heart even though you are far away from me."

That was the most beautiful thing that someone over told her. She looked at him with a lovely smile, and her eyes twinkled. He leaned closer, and planted a kiss on her lips. She could feel the fake moustache below her nose.

"That is the most beautiful thing that I've ever heard, Paul," she said to him. "I will always remember it."

"Of course, you will," he said to her with his charming wink, "you were once Paul McCartney's secret lover."

She chuckled. "And will always be his secret lover," she said and shot him a wink.


	18. Chapter 18

John, George, and Ringo were having lunch in the hotel dining room together. They were joking around, and would always smile at pretty birds that passed them.

"When is Cynthia going back, John?" asked George.

"I don't know, Ringo," John answered as he took a sip of his tea. "She hasn't told me yet. She didn't even give me a single phone call. Why you ask?"

"George has a crush on Cynthia," said Ringo teasingly.

George punched Ringo on the shoulder. "No, I don't! Besides, I have Pattie," he said and then smiled meekly at Ringo and John.

"Aw, isn't it cute?" said John teasingly with his teasing grin. "George has a crush on my wife?"

"Shut up, John! I don't have a crush on your wife!" George insisted. "It was a long ago, and Ringo—you're not supposed to tell anyone about it!"

Ringo chuckled. "Oops, sorry," he said teasingly with his innocent blue eyes. John chuckled with Ringo.

George wanted to make John jealous, and he thought of two people both he and John know. He quietly grinned an evil grin, and then cleared his throat.

"Hey, John, Paul and Prudence looks very close," said George while looking at John.

"So?" John retorted while eating his food.

"I think something's going on between them," he said. "I mean, didn't you see how they looked at each other earlier this morning? And the smile that Prudence had when she was talking with him? And when she looked at you, it was different. She used to have sparkles on her eyes when she looked at you, but now she don't."

"And I should care why?" John asked while rolling his eyes.

"I don't know," said George with a shrug. "I just want you to know that something's going on between them."

"I believe that George is right, John," said Ringo and his innocent blue eyes looked at John's brown eyes. "I think that Paul and Prudence are fooling around."

"Hold on, both of you!" said John. "You two are starting to talk like girls! Gossiping like girls, and caring about other people's relationships, like Prudence!"

George shrugged his shoulders again. "Erm…why did you mention Prudence?" he asked, wanted to laugh, but he held it inside.

John looked at George with a serious look on his face. "Well, isn't it true that she's nosy?" he asked.

Ringo shook his head. "I don't think so," he said.

John groaned, and sat back on his chair. "It's very hard talking to both of you," he remarked.

"You just noticed?" said George with a chuckle.

"I swear, George, I will choke you in front of Pattie until you die," said John through his gritted teeth.

George laughed. "I'm not going to die that way," he said.

"Oh, yeah?" asked John with an eyebrow raised. "How are you going to die, then?"

George smiled kindly. "Surrounded by my family, Paul, and Ringo." He answered.

"What about me?" John asked again.

"I don't know."

"You're still annoying, George."

"I know."

"Stop knowing so much."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because if I don't know that much I'll be as dumb as Ringo."

"That's right," said Ringo with a nod and a smile. He glanced at George, and narrowed his eyes. "Hey!"

"You see?" George said with his eyes on John's, and his finger pointing at Ringo.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I forgot to tell you that George _did _have a crush on Cynthia :D**

* * *

"Where are we going to go now, Paul?" Prudence asked him as they walked down the street. It was twenty minutes after having lunch in that Italian restaurant, and Paul was taking her somewhere again.

"Oh, you'll see, love," he said. "It's a surprise! And I know that you're going to love it!"

"How do you know?" she asked him.

"Because you loved the surprise earlier this morning."

"Right."

He suddenly stopped, and she looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He stood before her, and held both of her arms on his palms. His face was so handsome, she couldn't help but swooning.

"Close your eyes," he said to her with a chuckle.

"Why?"

"Just close 'em."

She sighed, and closed her eyes tightly. She felt his hand holding hers, and she slowly walked on the street. She was tempted to open her eyes, but her eyes were remained closed. She chuckled, because she thought that it was quite silly.

"Are we there yet?" she asked him with a chuckle.

"We're almost there," he said.

She was wondering where he was taking her, and she wanted to open her eyes badly. A drop of water from a leaf on a tree fell and landed on her left shoulder.

"What's that?" she asked him, but didn't open her eyes.

"It was just a raindrop," he said. "But it's not raining."

She nodded her head, and she was trying to guess where she was. They suddenly stopped walking, and she was very impatient on where Paul was taking her. She wondered where she was.

"You can open your eyes now," he said to her.

She slowly opened her eyes, and they were in a lovely garden. There were large trees around them, and there were lovely colorful bed of flowers upon the green grass. Straight ahead was a white pavilion with vines tangling on them, and white roses grew between the vines.

"This place is beautiful! This is perhaps the most beautiful garden that I've ever visited so far!" she said with a very wide smile on her face, and she held his hand tightly.

He looked at her, and smiled handsomely. "It sure is beautiful…and so are you," he said to her.

She looked at him with kind eyes. Her cheeks turned a shade of bright pink, and he gently caressed her pink cheek with his thumb. He traced her lips with his thumb, and it tickled her.

"Let's go there," he said to her after planting a kiss on her forehead that sent shivers down her spine, and it felt very good.

He walked her (gracefully walked her) to the pavilion, and she chuckled because he was very adorable as they both walked (gracefully walked) there. He set her left hand on his shoulder, he rested his hand on her waist, and he held her other hand. They locked eyes, and smiled at each other shyly. They slowly moved across the pavilion.

"Are we going to dance here?" she asked him with a shy chuckle.

"Yes, we are going to dance here, love," he answered.

"But there's no music," she said.

"You probably forget that I'm a singer," he said to her with a chuckle. "Which song shall I sing? But it must be a slow song."

"How about _P.S. I Love You_?" she suggested with a sweet smile.

"Good choice."

They slowly danced across the pavilion, and he started singing the song, which he wrote himself.

"_As I write this letter, _

_I send my love to you_

_Remember that I'll always,_

_Be in love with you._

_Treasure these few words till we're together_

_Keep all my love forever_

_P.S. I love you…_

_You, you, you."_

"Can I sing along?" she asked him.

"Of course, you can, love," he said to her, and pulled her closer until their bodies were against each other tightly. He wrapped her waist with an arm.

"_I'll be coming home again to you, love,_

_Until the day I do, love_

_P.S. I love you…_

_You, you, you_."

Her cheeks turned pink, and she chuckled because she couldn't do the low voice. They danced slowly across the pavilion, and didn't take their eyes off of each other.

"_As I write this letter,_

_I send my love to you_

_Remember that I'll always,_

_Be in love with you._"

Prudence suddenly tripped, and they both fell to the white wooden floor—Paul was on top of her. They both chuckled, and looked at each other's eyes.

"You have the most beautiful and lightest blue eyes, Prudence, love," he said to her while gently caressing her cheek. Her cheeks immediately turned pink.

"And the nicest shade of pink on your cheeks, right there," he said and gently poked her pink cheek. They both chuckled.

"I will never forget this moment with you, Paul," she said to him. "It's the most beautiful and unforgettable moment in my life. I shall cherish this and remember this very moment forever."

"Yes, you should," he said and touched the tip of her nose.

He leaned closer, and his lips gently touched hers. They slowly closed their eyes, and relaxed their tensed muscles. He held the back of her head, and angled his face. She slightly opened her mouth, and tightened her eyelids as he slid his tongue in. She wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying this moment. There was a sudden crack, and she gasped. She glanced to her right, and his lips landed under her ear.

"What was that?" she asked him, worried and surprised.

"It's probably just a stupid animal," he said, and nibbled her neck with his lips. "It's all right. No one goes here anyway."

"How do you know?" she asked him again.

"Please, don't argue," he said, and moved his lips back to hers, because he knew that she's weak when she's being kissed on the lips—especially being kissed by him.

She opened her eyes, and parted her lips from his.

"Why did you stop?" he asked him meekly.

"I don't feel comfortable…snogging in a pavilion," she said. "I'm afraid that someone will see us."

"We should move some place else, then?" he asked her.

"Yes, we should," she said with a nod.

"Shall we go to my place, then?" he asked her. "It's going to be for a while, right? After all, we're just going to make out, and nothing else."

She nodded her head. "Oh, yes, of course. We should go to your place." She said.

They walked to Paul's fancy place after all that.


	20. Chapter 20

Prudence's POV

I hope that Paul didn't know that my palms were sweating. Well, I bet he knew, because he was holding my hand tightly. He was still wearing the silly disguise, and I still could feel the rough fake moustache on my neck. It tickled so much, but it felt rather good. I don't know why. Well, yes, that's me. Thinking that all kinds of not good feelings good. I'm very strange, yes, I know, but then again…I don't care.

We were walking quite fast. I guess that he was starting to feel very uncomfortable wearing the silly disguise. I knew that he had the urge to remove the fake moustache, but he must wait until we're in his place.

We walked in to a seven-storey's flat, and quietly climbed up the staircase so we wouldn't disturb anyone. He shoved his hand inside his pocket, and pulled out his key. He unlocked the door, and we walked in.

"You can sit on the couch," he said to me as he removed his fake moustache.

I nervously sat on his comfy couch, and watched him remove his coat and hat. He walked towards me, and sat very close beside me on the couch. My heart was racing, and I was trembling as he held my hand.

"You're trembling," he said to me. He leaned his body closer to mine, and I leaned back to avoid his perfect lips.

"I'm not trembling," I said to him softly and shook my head.

"Yes, you are," he said and leaned closer until my head was resting on the arm of the couch.

Here they come, Paul McCartney's sweet lips. I slowly closed my eyes, as he gently pressed his lips against mine. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him closer, and our bodies touched. I started to have goosebumps, but it felt very good to me. Was I excited?

"There you go," he said to me, and then his kiss got deeper.

I gasped as I slightly opened my mouth, and he slid his tongue in. Would it go further? I tried to part my lips from his, but I just couldn't do it because he kept on kissing me harder. My body was trembling even more, and I felt his hand unbuttoning the buttons of my blouse.

"It's okay, love," he whispered to me.

"Please, stop, Paul," I said to him gently. "I can't go that far."

"Alright." He said and sat on the couch while looking at me.

I looked at him with kind eyes, but without a smile at all as I buttoned my blouse, and tucked it inside my skirt. I pursed my lips, and managed a smile for him.

"I'm sorry, Paul," I apologized to him gently. "I'm not ready for it. I don't know why I'm so afraid to go further. I want to, but…"

"I understand, love," he said and set his index finger upon my lips. He leaned his face closer to mine, and he smiled at me. "I understand."

"Thank you for understanding, Paul," I thanked him. "I think I'm not good at it."

"At what?" he asked me, and removed his finger from my lips.

"At having an affair," she said.

"Well, it's your first time, right?"

"Yes."

"It's all right, then. We'll do it when you're ready."

I planted a kiss on his lips, and hugged him. He wrapped me around his arms, and it was the warmest embrace I've ever been in. He smelled very good, and his soft hair was gently tickling my nose. It was very nice to be hugged by him. I felt warm and tingling inside. When I was about to let go, he hugged me tighter. Apparently, he didn't want to let me go. He wanted to hold me tight around his arms. The song began to play in my head... "_So hold (hold) me tight (me tight) tonight (tonight), tonight (tonight). It's you...you, you, you_." My head should probably shut up right now.


	21. Chapter 21

It was seven o'clock in the evening, and the girls were waiting for them to be picked up by Mr. Lester's driver in the hotel front lobby. They were sitting down on the couch side by side, and they were (except Prudence) were reading fashion magazines.

Pattie's hair was on a bouffant style, and the others weren't. Prudence, Emma, and Beth didn't wear the bouffant hairstyle because they knew that they wouldn't look as good as her.

Prudence was quite nervous to meet Paul again. How would he act with her in front of everyone for dinner? Would he act that he was her lover or…as mutual friends? She couldn't stop thinking about it, and her heart was beating very fast. Her palms were sweating, and her legs were trembling.

"Prudence," said Beth.

She glanced at her, and smiled at her kindly.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Are you okay?" Beth asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine," she lied with a fake smile. "What on earth makes you think that I'm not okay?"

"Erm…you're looking quite pale," she said.

"Oh! maybe it's because I haven't eaten dinner, and I'm quite starving, you know?" she lied. "I'm fine, Beth. I am perfectly okay." She smiled at her assumingly.

"Okay."

They just arrived at the fancy restaurant, which they were going to have dinner at. They entered the restaurant, and were stopped by the host of the restaurant.

"It's okay, sir, they're with us," said Paul to the host, and he smiled at Prudence handsomely.

She smiled at him back, and nodded her head. She and her three friends followed Paul to the dinner table. They were seated on a table, and there were more than five people! Mr. Lester, Brian Epstein, The Beatles, the producers, and the writers were on the table.

As Prudence was about to sit down on an empty chair, Paul stopped her, and told her to sit beside him. She nodded her head, and walked to the chair beside Paul's. She wasn't feeling comfortable at all because she was between Paul…and John.

"Well, hello, Prudence," greeted John with his well-known smirk to her as she sat down on the chair between his and Paul's.

"Hello, John," she greeted him back kindly, and shot him a kindly smile, but deep inside there were anger in her bright eyes.

"What are you and Paul doing?" he asked.

"Right now? We're both doing nothing, actually," she said with a smirk. "Why are you asking me that silly question?"

"Oh! you think that that question is silly?" he said.

"It sounds silly when you're the one who says it," she said, and he looked at her with serious eyes although there was still that annoying smirk on his handsome face.

"You're a funny girl, Prudence."

"Really? I never get that a lot! I am often told that I am nosy! Now, what do you think about that, John?"

He paused for a while, and looked at her in the eyes. He opened his mouth after thinking what he was going to tell her.

"I think that whoever says that is an idiot," he said to her with kindness in his eyes.

"Oh! so you're calling yourself an idiot?" she asked him softly.

"You didn't let me finish."

"I didn't, now, didn't I?"

"Why are you being so daft?"

"I'm being daft?"

"Yes."

"This is who I am, John. Since you are very keen to know who I really am instead of a _crazy Beatlemania_ like those screaming girls outside."

He smirked at her. "Can we talk?" he asked her kindly.

"We are talking now, aren't we?"

He chuckled meekly. "By that, I mean, can we talk privately?" he asked her again kindly.

Her face turned serious, and she looked at the empty wine glass beside her empty plate. She didn't look back to his handsome brown eyes. She didn't dare to.

"After dinner," she said softly, and looked at Paul to smile at him.

He looked away from her, and his eyes met Pattie's lovely green eyes. She was talking to Emma, but she looked away from her when she chuckled, and her eyes met his brown eyes. Her cheeks immediately turned pink, and she smiled shyly at him. He smiled his most handsome smile at her, and the smile soon turned into a grin. He found Pattie very attractive and amusing—unlike Prudence. He needed someone to fool around with…and perhaps Pattie could be that someone. He knew that George wouldn't mind, because he wouldn't know.

Prudence was too busy talking to Paul softly to notice that John and Pattie were looking at each other deeply although they were quite far away from each other. Prudence kept her head low, but her eyes high to meet his.

"He wants to talk to me after dinner, Paul," she said to him softly so John wouldn't hear her conversation with Paul.

"Well, go and talk to him," he said. "I bet it's very important when it comes to John wanting to talk to someone privately."

She let out a sad sigh, and looked at his shiny black blazer's buttons. It was so shiny she could even see her own reflection.

"Hey, look at me," he said to her softly, and she looked at Paul without a smile on her face.

"I'm sure that you won't be offended by his words, Prudence," he said to her. "I promise you that."

"What if he offends me with his words?" she asked him.

"I'm going to kick the prick's sorry ass," he said to her with an assuring smile. "Now, cheer up, love. I hate to see you not smile. Let me see that lovely smile of yours."

She couldn't hold back her smile. Her lips curled, and her cheeks turned pink. She was smiling at him, finally. Her eyes were filled with sparkles, and her cheeks were as rosy as ever. She looked very beautiful with that smile. He smiled at her back, and gently touched the tip of her nose.

"That's better, Prudence," he said to her. "You're going to be fine, love."

She wasn't looking forward to the time after dinner was quite over. Her father, Brian Epstein, Ringo, Emma, and Beth went home already, and she, Paul, John, Pattie, and George were the only one in the restaurant.

"Can we talk now?" John asked her in her ear.

She looked at him, but not on his eyes, and nodded her head.

They excused themselves, and stood up from their chairs at the same time. They walked to a quiet place where no one goes there that often. Pattie was watching them as they walked away to a quiet place to talk.

"Where are they going?" she asked Paul and George, curious.

"Oh, let them be, Pattie," said Paul with a friendly smile on his face. "John wanted to talk to her privately."

"About what?" she asked again.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he said. "I bet that she'll tell you when you and her are back in the hotel."

"How do you know about it, Paulie?" asked George.

"Prudence told me."

"Oh."

John and Prudence were alone now. They were in a dark alley, and it was quite cold. She could even see her own breath, and she wasn't wearing her coat.

"Make it quick, John, I'm freezing!" she said while hugging herself tightly to keep her warm. "Now…what about the idiot?"

He took a deep breath, and exhaled it meaningfully. He looked at her light blue eyes that lightened up the dark alley, and he immediately got lost in them and didn't know what to say. He shook his head, and kept calm.

"The idiot wants to know how…how…" he couldn't say it.

"How what?" she demanded.

"How…how sorry he is."

She looked quite surprised. She looked at him with a serious and surprised look on her face. She chuckled and looked at him in disbelief.

"_You_'re sorry?" she asked him in disbelief.

"You don't know how hard it is to tell you that, you know?" he said.

"Oh, I know how hard it is, John," she said. "It's very hard to apologize to someone especially after what you told him or her something that could make them feel bad about themselves and offended. You never know that they will forgive you or not. It's just a joke, anyway, of you apologizing to me. You're a joke." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"But, Prudence, I really mean it."

"Oh, yes, you do. I know that you really mean it, John." She said while rolling her eyes. "But I do not forgive you for what you did to me. I was hurt, John. You are my favorite Beatle, and…and I don't know if you are still my favorite Beatle or not, because of your stupid and childish words, which you said to me."

"If you think that my stupid and childish words that I said to you, then why did you listen to me?" he asked her.

She couldn't answer me. She couldn't answer. She didn't know what to say. She looked at his black leather shoes, which she couldn't really spot because the alley was quite dark.

"Prudence, I'm sorry," he said to her, and walked closer to her. "Please, forgive me. I'll take back all of the words that I said to you that made you feel offended."

She didn't answer him. She didn't want to answer him.

He held her arms, and she walked backwards until her back was against the wall. He looked at her kindly, and her heart was beating very fast.

"Please, Prudence…I'm sorry, I really am," he said.

She shook her head. "I don't know, John," she said. "You hurt me real bad. I don't know if I can forgive you."

"I thought that you're a smart girl! I thought you know everything! Including your feelings."

She shook her head. "You're wrong, John," she said to him. "I don't know my own feelings. I never know how I feel. I never know if I'm sad, angry, happy…or in love." She looked up, and her eyes met his warm eyes.

"You know what, Prudence? I missed talking to you. Even though we were arguing a few days ago. You…actually amuse me…you know?" he said to her slowly.

"Look, John, it's too late for that," she said and tried to let go off his strong grip, but it was no use. "Let go off me, please."

"Not until you forgive me."

"I will _never _forgive you, Lennon."

"I thought we were all taught to forgive each other?"

She stopped right there, and looked at him with anger in her eyes. She couldn't stand him anymore. She wanted to slap him, but she knew that she would feel guilty. But…just one slap wouldn't hurt, right?

She gave him a hard slap on the face, and immediately ran back to the restaurant as soon as he let go off her, because his cheek hurt quite badly.

She immediately sat down beside Paul, and breathed slowly. Pattie, George, and Paul looked at her with eyebrows raised.

"Are you okay, Prudence?" asked George.

She nodded her head, and pushed a stray of hair behind her ear. "Yes, I am okay, George," she said. "I feel very relieved, actually." She smiled at them.

"Where's John?" asked Pattie.

"He's going to be back here in a few minutes," she said, and looked at Paul. "Paul, would you like to go to the bar with me?"

"Gladly."

She and Paul stood up from their chairs, and walked to the bar to have a drink together. They sat beside each other, and ordered two glasses of wine.

"So, how was it?" he asked her.

"He was apologizing to me." She said.

"And?"

"I didn't forgive him. I couldn't, Paul…after what he said to me…" she said slowly, and closed her eyes.

He patted her shoulder tenderly, and caressed her cheek with his thumb gently. She opened her eyes, and they met his handsome eyes.

"And why are you relieved?" he asked her.

"I slapped him on the face," she said to him with a chuckle.

He laughed. "Should I still kick his ass, though?" he asked her with a chuckle.

She shook her head. "It's unnecessary, Paul," she said to him kindly. "Very unnecessary to kick his ass. He had enough, I think. A hard slap on the face by a girl? Yes, I think he had enough."

The bartender poured the wine into their glasses, and then walked away. Paul raised his glass of wine, and she raised hers, too. He gently bumped his glass against hers, and said cheers while looking at her lovely blue eyes.

"Cheers."

They took little sips of their glasses of wine, and they thought that it tasted very sweet.

"That's very sweet," she remarked and set her glass upon the table.

"I agree."

Meanwhile across the room, John sat on his chair while rubbing his palm against his cheek. It was red, and it was numb.

"Now, what's wrong with you, John?" asked George with an eyebrow raised.

John shook his head, and said, "Nothing."

"There's something going on, alright?" George insisted. "Now, tell me, what is it?"

"It's too embarrassing, George!"

"I won't laugh, I swear."

"I got hit by a bird! And the bird is Prudence! She slaps very hard for a girl!"

Pattie couldn't hold her laugh, and it slipped off from her mouth. She was laughing out loud until she closed her eyes, because it was very funny to her.

"I'm sorry, John!" she said, laughing. "I couldn't help it! It's very funny!"

"No, it's not!" John insisted.

She kept on laughing, and stopped when George looked at her with a serious look on her face.

"Sorry," she said with a friendly smile on her face, and looked at John. "Where is Cynthia, John?"

He looked at her, and set his chin on his palm. "She's visiting her parents in Liverpool," he said. "Why?"

"Just asking," she said. "I never see her around anymore."

He smiled at her, and his eyes twinkled. "I have a question for you, Pattie," he said to her. "Will you answer it honestly?"

She nodded her head while sipping her glass of champagne. "Oh, yes, of course," she said after sipping her drink. "What is it, John?"

"Are you and George dating?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, why?" she asked him back.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, nothing, Pattie," he said. "I'm just…curious, that's all."

She flashed him a beautiful smile. "How's your cheek?" she asked him.

"Much better, I think," he said.

"Good."

He nodded his head, and looked across the room. His eyes were set on Paul and Prudence. They were laughing gaily, and he looked at Prudence. She looked very happy, and very comfortable being with Paul. He looked down to her dress, and saw her hand holding Paul's! He was quite surprised. Was there something going on between her and Paul? He looked at her eyes, and he saw sparkles on her electric blue eyes, which he rarely sees. Yes, he believed that something was going on between those two—and he must find out about it.

"What's bothering you, John?" asked George, interrupting John's thoughts.

John looked at him with kind eyes. "Nothing is bothering me, George," he answered. "What makes you think that?"

"You look very serious," he said.

"Oh. Don't I always look very serious?"

George didn't answer, and looked at his glass full of champagne.

John chuckled, and shook his head. _Silly George and his thoughts_, he thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is, finally, the chapter twenty-one of "Dear Prudence"! I think that this is the longest chapter of the story...maybe, I don't know. I'll check later. Thanks for reading, everyone! Please review! **


	22. Chapter 22

"What day is it today?" asked Prudence lazily. She was burying her face on the soft and comfy pillow.

"It's Sunday, Prudence," Pattie answered, and she sat down beside her friend cross-legged. "Wake up, please. It's ten o'clock already, and you haven't had your breakfast!"

"I'm too lazy to have breakfast," she answered, she didn't open her eyes or raise her head. "I'm not even that hungry. I don't want to eat breakfast, Pattie."

Pattie leaned closer to her lazy friend. "But breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" she said, and lied down on the bed beside her. "Please, Prudence. You'll get sick! And if you're sick, I won't take care of you!"

"Believe me, I won't get sick," Prudence insisted and let out a groan. "Can't I just have me breakfast in bed?"

"No, you can't! You'll attract ants! Especially if you eat very messily!" said Pattie sternly.

Prudence groaned, and remained laying on the bed.

"I—DON'T—WANT—TO—HAVE—BREAKFAST." She insisted through her gritted teeth.

"Alright, fine," said Pattie and she stood up from the bed. "If you're hungry, I won't give you anything to eat!"

"Well, who wants to eat when you're not hungry?" Prudence answered, and she heard the door being closed.

Urgh. Thanks to Pattie, she was awake, and couldn't go back to sleep. She was having a very nice dream of Paul. She quite forgot how it went, but it was very wonderful. She regretted of forgetting it and waking up.

She stood up from the comfy mattress, and dragged her feet to the mirror. She looked at her own reflection on the mirror, and dragged a comb across her head until her hair looked neat and tidy. She walked out of her room, and looked at her friends, who were sitting in the living room while smoking cigarettes. No wonder it smelled rather…strange.

"Starting your morning by smoking, eh?" she asked them as she walked towards the window.

"No," said Emma. "We started our morning by having breakfast."

"Come, and have a smoke with us, Prudence," said Beth, and she patted the empty space beside her.

"No, thank you," said Prudence. "I don't smoke, remember?"

"Oh, yes," said Beth, and looked at the television.

After brushing her teeth, washing her face, and wearing her clothes, Prudence decided to have a little walk. She needed to refresh her mind, and the best way to do it is to get out of the hotel and have a nice walk alone.

She thought about a lot of things as she walked down the street. She was thinking about how she slapped John very hard on the face, Paul being her secret lover, and Christian.

She let out a sad sigh when she thought about Christian. She assured herself that he wouldn't find out that she had been seeing Paul since he kissed her. He wouldn't find out that she was going out secretly with Paul. He wouldn't know at all. No, no he won't.

She wasn't really paying attention where she was going. She was just following her instincts. She went through a dark wet alley, and there were a few scary-looking men checking her out.

"How are you, doll face?" asked one of the scary-looking men.

She stopped walking, and looked at him. He was looking down to her bust. She gasped, and kept on walking as fast as she could. She thought that the alley was short, but it wasn't. It was a long alley. She heard loud footsteps. She glanced to her back, and saw that scary-looking man following her.

"Can I help you?" she asked him, but walking slowly.

"Yes, you can," he said, and smiled at her. "You can help me by pleasing me. If you know what I mean." He walked closer to her.

"I never!" she gasped.

"Oh, come on, love," he said. "Just for a while." He held her hand, and she immediately let go off hers.

"Don't touch me!" she said, and walked backwards slowly.

He walked closer to her, and she walked backwards. She should've not stopped walking. If she were still walking right now, she wouldn't be almost raped. She was quite scared.

She saw that his scary-looking friends followed behind him, and said things that she didn't and couldn't understand. Her heart was racing, and she was starting to panic.

One of them pushed her to the wall, and leaned her against it. Tears started to build to her eyes, and she tried to break free, but she couldn't.

"Help! Help!" she cried really loud while trying to break free.

One of them held her shoulders back, and laughed a devilish laugh. She was very scared, and couldn't do anything. She couldn't punch him, she couldn't kick him, and she couldn't step his foot.

"Help won't be on the way," he said to her, and pushed a stray of hair away from her face. He caressed her cheek with his rough thumb, and she turned her head away from him.

"Why don't you just piss off?" she demanded, scared half to death.

"After I do a little thing to you," he said to her.

She screamed again for help, and tears streamed down her face. She hated being there. She knew that her innocent life was over. She was about to be raped with a scary-looking man, and his scary-looking friends were going to watch her being raped. She closed her eyes really tight, and prayed to God that someone is going to rescue her.

She heard loud noises of punching, kicking, and throwing. She didn't feel the scary-looking man's dirty palms on her shoulders, and she opened her eyes, because she was very curious.

She saw John Lennon—JOHN LENNON—hitting, beating, and kicking the shit out of those scary-looking men. He punched one of them until they bled, and kicked them really hard on the stomach. He looked at her, and grabbed her by the hand. He ran as fast as he could with her following behind him.

When they were quite far from the dark alley and far from those scary-looking, perverted men. She begged him to stop running, because she was very tired, and needed to catch her breath. He listened to her, and stopped abruptly that made her bump against his back.

She bent down, and panted like a dog. She was catching her breath, and was trying to think straight again. Must she thank John for saving her although he was such a bastard to her last night? Yes, yes she must. She looked up, and stood straight. Her legs were still trembling, but he caught her when she was about to fall.

"I think, we should sit down for a while," he decided.

They walked to the nearest bench, and sat there. She was leaning against it, and straightened her legs to calm her down. She was still shocked about…well, what just happened a while ago.

"What were you doing there?" he asked her while looking at her kindly.

She looked at him, and was in a deep eye contact with him.

"I was having a little walk, that's all," she said. "Until those perverted men started saying that I should please them by giving them a blowjob, and looking at my bust."

He laughed really hard.

"I was about to be raped, and you're just laughing?" she demanded. She threw a nearest object to him, and stood up from the bench. "Well, that's very polite of you, John Lennon."

Before she could walk away, he pulled her back to the bench, and he leaned his face closer to hers, which made her leaned back to the arm of the bench.

"Lighten up, will ya?" he asked her.

"Lighten up? Lighten up? How can I lighten up after being almost raped?" she demanded and pushed him away. "You're a real bastard, John Lennon."

"Hey, my middle name is bastard." He said with a smirk.

"No, it's not!" she said. "Your middle name is Winston!"

He laughed heartily. "You're very funny, Prudence Lester," he said to her and pointed his index finger to her. "Aren't you going to thank me for saving you, though?"

She looked down to her lap, and her cheeks turned pink. She nodded her head, and played with her fingers.

"Yes, I suppose, that I should thank you for saving me," she said to him, and looked at him in the eyes. "Thank you, John Lennon, for saving my life…although you were being a bastard last night."

"Me being a bastard last night?" he asked her in disbelief. "I was being a gentleman last night, Prudence. I was apologizing to you…asking your forgiveness, and how did you react? By slapping my face!"

"You infuriate me, John," she said. "I _had _to slap you. I know that you were trying to be a gentleman last night, but you had been nothing but a jerk to me!"

He chuckled. "Me being a jerk to you?" he asked her. "That's how I am, Prudence. I am a bastard. I was born a bastard, and I grew to be a bastard. I couldn't change it, Prudence. Besides, my bastardness makes girls crazy."

She looked at him in disgust. "You disgust me, Lennon," she said as she stood up from the bench. "And there's no such thing as 'bastardness'!"

Again, as she was about to walk away, he pulled her back to the bench, and she groaned.

"What is it, John? You're wasting my time!" she said.

"On what?"

"On living!" she said. "I'm going out of the hotel just for a walk, and suddenly, I am stuck with you as if I am your Siamese twin! Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Yes, I can, but you're just so adorable being infuriated by my actions," he said and smirked at her.

She groaned, and rolled her eyes.

"What is it that I can do will make you let me go?" she asked him slowly and kindly.

He smiled at her, and leaned his face closer to hers.

"Forgive me for what I've done," he said to her with a soft voice, and his breath tickled her lips and nose.

"Fine." She said with a forced smile on her face. "I forgive you, John."

"Say it like you mean it," he said to her with a wider smirk.

She raised her eyebrow at him, and he nodded his head. She rolled her eyes, and held his hand on hers. She looked at him with kind eyes, and a sweet (forced) smile on her face.

"John Lennon," she began softly.

"Yes, Prudence?" he answered with a cheeky smile on his cheeky (yet handsome) face.

"I forgive you for what you've done to me," she said. "All of those things that you said to me that made me feel offended and hurt. I forgive you, John Winston Lennon."

He nodded his head. "That's very good, Prudence," he said. "Now, give me a kiss."

"In your dreams, Lennon!" she said and pushed him away from her. She stood up from the bench, and looked at him with her hands on her waist.

"Go on and run, Prudence Lester, because I am going to chase you!" he said with a smile.

"Seriously, John."

"Yes, I'm serious."

He stood up from the bench, and she ran away from crazy John Lennon. She ran as fast as she could, and she was laughing really hard. She didn't know why every time that she runs she would always laugh. Maybe, she's a laugher. We don't know.

"You can't catch me, John!" she said to him and ran faster.

"Oh, yes, I can!" he said and laughed cheekily.

"John, please, stop!" she said with a laugh. "This is silly and childish!"

"And fun!" he added.

She stopped running, and he held her shoulder. He laughed cheekily, and screamed in victory.

"Aha! I win! I finally caught Prudence Lester!" he cried to the top of the world, happy.

"Yes, yes, you caught me," she said and stood straight.

She looked up, and her eyes met his. There was a cheeky smile on his face, and he was chuckling. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised, and chuckled heartily.

"What are you chuckling about?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he said while shrugging his shoulders. "You just know how to make me laugh without trying like other girls."

She rolled her eyes, and smiled at him kindly. He held her hand, and they walked down the street together. He stopped holding her hand when there were fans and reporters around the corner, or he would tell her to walk alone. It was quite very tough for her to do so, although it's just only a small move.

"So…you and Paul seem very close," he said, and looked at her. "What are you both doing? I often see you sneak out together."

She didn't answer.

"What've you both been doing?" he asked again.

"Nothing," she said calmly, and she looked at him. "Why are you asking me that question, John?"

"I'm curious," he said.

"Oh, so, you're curious?" she said with a smirk. "Or are you just jealous, John? You're jealous because you often see me hanging out with Paul instead of you. Isn't it?"

"I never said that."

She rolled her eyes, and they landed on his bright brown eyes.

"Look, John, nothing is going on between Paul and I," she said assumingly. "He and I are just very close friends, like…best friends. You wouldn't know because you are too busy thinking of stupid insults."

She walked ahead of him, and this time faster. He called her name, but she didn't answer. He began to sing.

"_I call your name, but you're not there. Was I to blame for being unfair?_" he sang with a smile on his cheeky (yet handsome) face.

She stopped walking, and turned around. She saw a cheeky smile on his cheeky face. She pointed her index finger at him, and narrowed her eyes on him.

"You…infuriate me, John Winston Lennon," she said through her gritted teeth. She continued walking down the street alone.

"Prudence, that certainly is very rude!" he said to her out loud so she could hear. "You're walking away from me without saying goodbye!"

"Goodbye, John Lennon!" she said while waving her hand at him, and kept on walking.

He chuckled, and watched her walking down the street alone. Every step that she took was a graceful one, and her dark hair bounced against her shoulders. He smiled to himself, and chuckled. Prudence was a very interesting bird.


	23. Chapter 23

Prudence's POV

I was back in the busy streets of London, and I was very relieved of that. I was still in shock of the nearly raped event, and I promised myself that I would _never _ever be in a place and situation like that. It could've changed my life if John didn't appear.

Speaking of John…how did he know that I was there? His house wasn't near that area, anyway. That's quite strange! Was he following me? Maybe he thought that I was going out to meet Paul! Oh! that silly prick! Thinking that Paul and I are fooling around. What a silly prick.

Speaking of Paul…I met him. But he wasn't alone—he was with Jane Asher. Speak of the devil.

"Good morning, Prudence," he greeted me with a friendly smile on his handsome face.

I stopped walking, and stood in front of them with a friendly smile on my face.

"Good morning, Paul and Jane," I greeted them cheerfully, and pushed a stray of hair behind my ear. "What are you both doing?"

"Paul and I are going to have a walk around here," she said with a wide smile on her pretty face. "Looking for a place to have breakfast."

Paul looked at me with a devilish smile on his face. "And what about you, Prudence?" he asked.

"I'm on my way back to the hotel," I said. "I was having my morning walk alone."

"That sounds very nice, love!" said Jane. "Have you eaten breakfast?"

"No, I haven't," I answered. "I'm not that hungry, anyway."

"Would you like to have breakfast with us?" she asked.

"No, thank you," I said and shook my head. "I don't want to disturb you."

"Oh, no, you won't!"

"Yes, I will. I better go now, anyway," I said, and started walking. "Goodbye, you two. Paul, I'll see you tomorrow." I waved my hand at them.

"Okay." He answered, and they waved at me back.

Oh! I wish I were Jane Asher! She's the prettiest actress I've ever seen! Prettier than Brigitte Bardot! What would it take to look just like her, or even better _be _her! She's dating one of the world's famous men, having the nicest wardrobe, having the nicest hair, and having the nicest face! And she's just only seventeen, like me! Actresses always have the good shits.

"What are you girls planning to do today?" I asked them when I was back in my hotel room.

"We're planning to do nothing today," said Emma with a sigh. "We just want to stay here, relax, and watch television."

"Well…what are you planning to do, Pru?" asked Beth.

I shrugged. "I don't really know," I said. "Perhaps, just lying down on the bed while listening to what's on the radio."

Pattie sighed. "Why do I feel so tired?" she asked.

"We all feel tired, Pattie," said Emma. "Yes, let us just stay here, and do nothing."

Everyone sighed, and looked at the television. I didn't want to tell them about what happened earlier—you know, the time when I was about to be raped. I don't want to discuss it. I was just reminding you.

I stood up from the couch with a sigh, and walked towards my bedroom door.

"I'll be in my room if you need me," I said, and opened the door. No one answered. I rolled my eyes, and walked in with the door closed behind me.

I took out the small radio from my bag, and put it on the bedside table. I switched to different radio stations, and immediately stopped when the radio station was playing a song by The Beatles, called "From Me To You". The song began to play. I lied down on the bed with my hands below my head. I looked up to the ceiling, and sang along with the band.

"_If there's anything that you want,_

_If there's anything I can do_

_Just call on me,_

_And I'll send it along_

_With love from me to you_

_I got everything that you want,_

_Like a heart that's oh so true_

_Just call on me,_

_And I'll send it along_

_With love from me to you_

_I got arms that long to hold you,_

_And keep you by my side_

_I got lips that long to kiss you,_

_And keep you satisfied oh_

_If there's anything that you want,_

_If there's anything I can do_

_Just call on me,_

_And I'll send it along_

_With love from me to you_

_From me to you_

_Just call on me,_

_And I'll send it along_

_With love from me to you_

_I got arms that long to hold you,_

_And keep you by my side_

_I got lips that long to kiss you,_

_And keep you satisfied oh_

_If there's anything that you want,_

_If there's anything I can do_

_Just call on me,_

_And I'll send it along_

_With love from me to you_

_To you_

_To you_

_To you_…"

I clapped my hands by myself with a very wide grin on my face. I was imagining the band performing that song to me.

"Good morning, boys and girls," said the host of the radio station—obviously it was a teenage radio station. "Now that was The Beatles' single in 1963. A nice song, don't you think? Anyway, The Beatles are now filming their very first film featuring them, called _A Hard Day's Night_. We don't know when the movie will be shown, but we hope it would be soon. Of course, all of you girls, who are listening to this station, are very excited for their first film!"

_Yes, yes we are_, I thought to myself, and giggled.

"We are going to play songs by The Beatles from now until twelve o'clock," he said. "Have a nice morning, everyone."

A song, titled "Hold Me Tight", began to play.

"_It feels so right to hold me tight,_

_Tell me I'm the only one_

_And then I might,_

_Never be the lonely one_

_So hold (hold)_

_Me tight (me tight)_

_Tonight (tonight)_

_Tonight (tonight)_

_It's you…you, you, you_

_Hold me tight,_

_Let me go on loving you tonight_

_Tonight,_

_Making love to only you_

_So hold (hold)_

_Me tight (me tight)_

_Tonight (tonight)_

_Tonight (tonight)_

_It's you…you, you, you_

_Don't know what it means to hold you tight_

_Being here alone tonight with you_

_It feels so right now hold me tight,_

_Tell me I'm the only one_

_And then I might,_

_Never be the lonely one_

_So hold (hold)_

_Me tight (me tight)_

_Tonight (tonight)_

_Tonight (tonight)_

_It's you…you, you, you_

_Don't know what it means to hold you tight_

_Being here alone tonight with you_

_It feels so right now hold me tight,_

_Let me go on loving you tonight_

_Tonight,_

_Making love to only you_

_So hold (hold)_

_Me tight (me tight)_

_Tonight (tonight)_

_Tonight (tonight)_

_It's you…you, you, you_

_You…_"

And then began the song, called "Baby It's You". I don't know why, but I always cry listening to that song. Did I find it sad? Did I find it sweet? I don't know why. The beat of the music is slow…maybe the lyrics touched my heart, and I would easily cry listening to the song. Yes, maybe. By the beginning of John singing, tears dropped from my eyes, and I cried quietly.

"_It's not the way you smile that touched my heart,_

_It's not the way you kiss that tears me apart_

_Many many many nights go by,_

_I sit alone at home and I cry over you_

_What can I do?_

_Can't help myself_

_Cause baby it's you_

_Baby it's you_

_You should hear what they say about you, cheat, cheat_

_They say, they say you never never never ever been true_

_It doesn't matter what they say,_

_I know I'm gonna love you any old way_

_What can I do?_

_When it's true_

_Don't want nobody, nobody_

_Cause baby it's you_

_Baby it's you_"

I cried harder during George's guitar solo. I kept on crying, and crying, and didn't stop.

"_It doesn't matter what they say,_

_I know I'm gonna love you any old way_

_What can I do?_

_When it's true_

_Don't want nobody, nobody_

_Cause, baby it's you_

_Baby it's you_

_Don't leave me alone_

_Come home…_"

I finally stopped crying. This song just makes me cry. It touched my heart. The lyrics, the beat, the singer…I wish someone would sing this song to me. I'm hoping for John to sing this song to me, but…perhaps someone in a distant future will.

A few songs played, and I sang along to them. I just couldn't help it. Even though when I don't want to sing along to their songs, I was tempted to sing. Perhaps, I'm not the only one.

By the time when the radio played "Twist and Shout", I was dancing in the room by myself with my eyes closed. It didn't matter, because I was the only one in my room, and no one would see how silly I looked when I dance all by myself. I sang along, and shook my hips. I was bobbing when I head when it was almost the last part.

"Prudence?" asked Beth from the door.

I looked at her, and laughed.

"Yes, Beth?" I said.

"Err..nothing. I was just checking up on you," she said.

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"For how long were you there?" I asked her while fixing my messy hair.

"Since the middle of the song," she said. "I kept on calling you, but you didn't hear. Are you…almost deaf?"

"I will be," I said to her as I walked to her. "Now, I would like to go back having my private concert with The Beatles."

She walked out of my room, and I closed the door behind her.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone! Please review!

**P.S. I'll publish the next chapter soon...perhaps in a few minutes, or tomorrow.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Here it is chapter twenty-four. Have fun reading this chapter!**

* * *

Prudence was watching the television in the living room while her friends were having their quiet naps. She was very bored, and she didn't have anything to do besides watching the television. The TV show wasn't even that fun! It was boring. She wasn't in the mood to read her book. She was too bored to watch TV or even read a book.

She turned off the television, and then the telephone suddenly rang. She stood up from the sofa, and walked towards the telephone. She sat on the table beside it, and answered.

"Hello?" she began.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Lester," said the hotel concierge, Mr. Walter. "Mr. McCartney is waiting for you in the hotel lobby."

Her heart beat faster, and a smile crept to her face. "Tell him that I'll be there in a few minutes," she said to him.

"Yes, Ms. Lester," he said, and then she hung up.

She grabbed her coat, and purse, and then immediately walked out of the hotel room. She rushed inside the lift when it was about to close. She wasn't very embarrassed when she immediately ran inside the lift—even though there were people inside.

As soon as the lift doors opened, she ran out, and a smile immediately appeared on her face. She saw Paul reading a magazine while waiting for her. She slowly walked towards him, and he looked up from the magazine when she was standing before him.

"Good afternoon, Prudence," he greeted her with a handsome smile on his face.

"Good afternoon, Paul," she greeted him back with a shy smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

He stood up from the couch after putting the magazine back on the table, and he looked at her. She couldn't resist looking at his big doe eyes.

"I'm here to ask you if you want to have lunch with me," he said to her with a warm smile on his face.

"I'm not that hungry," she said.

"You're still not hungry?" he asked her in disbelief. "You haven't had your breakfast, and you're still not hungry? Good God, mate! You are…incredible!"

She looked at him shyly. "I am?" she asked.

"Yes, you are," he said with a chuckle. "But, still…have lunch with me, please."

"And what about your girlfriend?" she asked him, quite intimidated.

"She's in her parents' house," he said. "She's feeling dizzy, and she didn't want me to take care of her. She said it kindly, of course. Since I got nothing to do, I decided to go here, and ask you if you want to have lunch with me. So…will you?"

Before she could answer, a crowd of fans came to the hotel front door, but the security guards didn't allow them to come in. Two girls around thirteen or twelve managed to walk in, and they ran to Paul with autograph books and pens on their hands. They came to him with excited smiles on their young faces.

"Paul McCartney, can we have your autograph, please?" asked the girl with blonde hair excitedly while showing her book to him.

"Oh, yes, of course," he said, and signed his autograph on her book. "What's your name, love?"

She giggled shyly, and her cheeks turned pink. "My name is Gloria," she said.

He gave her her book back, and took her friend's.

"And what's yours?" he asked Gloria's brunette friend.

"My name is Veronica," she answered with a grin on her face.

He signed his autograph and name on her book, and then gave it back to her. They looked at Paul with sparkles on their eyes, and wider grins on their faces.

"Can we ask you a question, Paul?" asked Gloria.

"Sure." He answered with a cheeky smile.

"Can Veronica get a hug from you?" she asked again. "You see, she's…she's dying, and before she dies…she wants to have a hug from a Beatle, which is you."

Prudence knew that Gloria was lying, but she thought that it was a clever reason to get Paul McCartney to hug a fan. She smiled secretly.

"Anything for Veronica," he said, and hugged Veronica tightly around his arms. It must've been a lucky day for the girl. He planted a kiss on her head, and she suddenly swooned.

When he was about to let go off her, she hugged him tighter—as if she never wanted to let him go off her. She wanted to hug him, and never let him go.

"Veronica," said Gloria, "we have to go now."

"But I don't want to," said Veronica, and tears streamed down her face.

Gloria grabbed her, and Veronica cried harder. Gloria looked at Paul, and said goodbye to him. He said goodbye to them, and watched them walk to the front door.

"It's nice pleasing my fans," Paul remarked with a smirk on his face.

Prudence rolled her eyes. "You do know that almost all of the Beatlemanias are in love with John Lennon than you, George, and Ringo," she said to him with a smirk.

"Yes, I do know," he said. "But normal girls, like you, are crazy about me."

She gently gave him a punch on his arm. "Whatever, Paul," she said with a chuckle. "How are we going to get out from this hotel?"

"Through the backdoor?" he suggested, and she nodded her head.

Let me tell you what happened after they had lunch together. But before that, I must tell you a thing or more what they did when they had lunch.

Paul told Prudence how much he loved her, and he had never been that in love before. He told her how beautiful she is, how smart she is, and how…perfect she is. Her cheeks turned red whenever he told her that she's very beautiful, and she had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. And she would say, "Oh, Paul…"

After they had lunch, he took her to a quiet spot in the park. They sat down on the soft green grass under the shady tree. She leaned her head against it, and her eyes looked up to the sky. The sun was up, and the sky was beautiful—it was very beautiful.

"What's on your mind, Prudence?" Paul asked her while looking at her with his handsome eyes.

She shook her head, and smiled to herself. "Nothing's on my mind, right now, Paul," she answered. "The weather is very beautiful, today. I can't help thinking about it." She let out a sigh.

The wind gently blew the leaves off the trees, and fell to the grass gently. He looked at her, and smiled. She was very beautiful, and when he directly looked into her electric blue eyes, he immediately got lost. He couldn't think anymore. The only word that can describe her eyes is "beautiful". Enough said.

"Paul," she said with a sigh, and looked at him. "I think, you need to know something."

"What is it, love?" he asked her, and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Earlier this morning…I was nearly raped," she said. "I didn't do anything, and then this scary-looking man suddenly pushed me to the wall—I can't continue…it was too scary."

He looked at her with worried eyes. "And…are you still a…a virgin?" he asked her slowly.

"Oh! thank God, yes!" she said, relieved. "Apparently, John heard my cries of help, and he beat the shits out of those perverted men. They certainly have no lives! I mean, raping a girl in a dark alley!"

He nodded his head. "This is London, love," he said. "Anything can happen here like when I was in Hamburg—but Hamburg was more dangerous! There are so many strip clubs, people fighting, strippers, drinkers, and rapers."

"Wow, must be heaven for you, boys," she said with a chuckle.

"It was such an eye-opener for us," he said. "Especially when we are innocent boys from Liverpool, and know nothing about sex."

She chuckled. "What were you doing in Hamburg?" she asked him with interest and curiosity.

"Before The Beatles were The Beatles, we were called The Silver Beatles," he said. "It was a five-piece band; me, John, George, Stuart Sutcliffe, and Pete Best. Back then, Stuart was the bassist, and I was the guitarist like John and George."

"And who is Pete Best?"

"He was the drummer."

"Oh, I see. Continue."

"We, The Silver Beatles, were in Hamburg to perform. I still remember when I was in jail for the first time for…three hours, I think. I wasn't alone, Pete also got in jail."

"What for?"

He laughed, and shook his head. "For burning a condom on a wall," he said and chuckled. "It was a childish prank, I know. It's really funny."

She laughed, and shook her head. Her hair fell, and covered her face. He pushed her hair behind her ear, and she looked at him with kind eyes. He leaned his face closer to hers, and they closed their eyes when his lips were against hers. He angled his face, and she rested her right hand on his waist. She held his blazers tightly when the kiss got deeper. She convinced herself that she and Paul were alone in that quiet spot in the park—or so she thought.


	25. Chapter 25

John's POV

I was rather bored, and I was at my house alone. I didn't want to watch TV, because I know that the shows were boring. I wore my jacket, and decided to have a walk around town.

Cyn hadn't called me for days since she was back in Liverpool to visit her parents. That's quite strange. She usually would always call me when she's visiting her parents. I told myself that she was probably busy. She took Julian with her.

The streets were very quiet—that's quite odd! Especially, when you're in London! And another odd thing, not even a single fan chased me down just to get my autograph. What's wrong with London?—or what's wrong with the world? Perhaps, I would attract attention in the park, so I decided to go there.

I only saw senior citizens feeding the ducks, geese, swans, and other birds with bread. The only birds I saw were very old women, about sixty or so. I actually kind of…liked it.

I continued walking down the park, and saw little children flying their kites, playing fun games, and all that stuff. A smile went across my face. It was such a lovely and peaceful Sunday afternoon.

Something (or someone) caught on my right eye. I glanced to my right, and saw Paul and Prudence snogging under a tree! I looked at them with wide eyes. It was a good that the large trees were covering me. I couldn't believe what I saw! Both of them snogging, and they didn't know that I was there! Was I invisible? If yes…that would be so totally cool.

Wow. Prudence lied to me. She told me that there was nothing between her and Paul. And now look, she is secretly snogging with him! That bird is unbelievable! I would ask her the same question again when I meet her—hopefully tomorrow. Or I can go to her hotel, and ask her that? John Lennon, you are a genius.

I didn't make a sound or a move. I just stood there, and kept watching them make out. I think that she was very good at it, because from Paul's face, he was enjoying it. Made me want to kiss her, hahah.

I eventually got bored, and decided to go back to my house. I've seen and had enough for today. Saving Prudence, who was nearly raped, and seeing her being kissed passionately by Paul.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day, Prudence woke up from her sleep with a smile across her face. She promised Paul the other day that she would go to his house (technically Jane Asher's house) to meet him. He told her that Jane would always be gone for filming at six o'clock in the morning.

She quietly brushed her teeth, wore her clothes, locked the door of her room, and walked out of the hotel room so she wouldn't wake her friends up from their _beauty sleeps_.

As soon as she was out of the hotel, she ran down the streets, and looked for the address to Jane Asher's house. When she was finally there, she walked up to the front porch, and before she could knock on the door, she thought about it.

If she knocks the door, Jane Asher's family would be wondering why in the world a seventeen-year-old girl doing in the Asher residence early in the morning. She walked out from the porch, and studied the building. She remembered what Paul told her the other day. His and Jane's room was on the third floor on the left, and the bathroom is beside it.

She thought about how to climb up to the bathroom. She didn't know that there was a staircase leading to Paul and Jane's room. She quietly climbed up, and trying to not make a sound. The window of Paul and Jane's room was closed and locked, but the window bathroom was opened. She hoped that no one was showering there.

She came in to the house through the window quietly. Maybe she should be a detective after she graduates. She's considering it. Thankfully, no one was showering in the bathroom. She approached the door, and quietly opened it. She walked out of the bathroom, and gently closed it. Jane had a very fine house. Rugged staircase, portraits of her family—mostly portraits of her. Perhaps, she was a joy to her family.

Prudence quietly knocked on the bedroom door, and she heard Paul saying "Come in." She opened the door, and saw Paul smoking his cigarette in the room. He stood up from the chair, and told her to come in, again. She slowly walked in, and closed the door gently behind her.

"How did you get here?" he asked her as he slowly walked towards her with a tempting smile on his face.

"I came in through the bathroom window," she said. "It was opened."

"I did that last night," he said with a cheeky smile. "I wanted you to come in through the bathroom window."

"Oh." She said dryly.

He stood before her very close until their noses almost touched. He locked the door, and he knew that her heart was beating very fast. Her lips and legs were trembling, he also knew that she was very nervous.

"Are you still thinking about John?" he asked her softly, and his warm breath tickled her lips. He smelled like cigarettes, but she didn't mind. She was very used to smell of cigarette smokes.

She slowly nodded her head, and looked at his handsome hazel eyes. He looked very handsome, although he looked very sleepy and tired. Her heart even beat faster than before. She gulped.

"I can make you forget about him," he said to her, and wrapped his arms around her waists. He pulled himself closer to her until their bodies touched.

"H-h-how?" she asked him nervously.

He chuckled huskily, and pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes, and breathed heavily. She'd kissed Paul quite a lot of times, but this time it felt different. The kiss was more passionate than before. She was very nervous, and she was afraid of what would happen next.

He slowly took off her coat, and threw it to the floor. She knew where this was going. He kissed her harder when she was about to protest. He brushed his lips to her cheek, and then moved to her neck. She opened her eyes, and looked at the ceiling.

"What are you doing, Paul?" she asked him when he was untucking her blouse from her skirt.

"Relax," he said. "You're going to be all right."

He moved his lips back to hers, and he slightly opened his mouth as he angled his face. It sent shivers down her spine, and she knew that she was having goosebumps. He unbuttoned the buttons of her blouse, and when he was done, he unbuttoned his. She helped him took the blouse off, and he took hers off.

He walked her to the bed, and he lied her down there. She looked at him, and asked him a rather stupid question (according to her).

"Will Jane find out?" she asked him.

He laughed another husky laugh. "No, she won't," he said, and lied down on top of her. He kissed her again, but this time…they didn't make out. They did it quietly, so the other people in the house wouldn't know.

Paul lighted his cigarette, and he sipped a smoke meaningfully. He offered one to Prudence, who was lying naked beside him under the covers, but she refused to smoke.

He rested his head against the head of the bed, and let out a relieved sigh with a smile on his face.

"That was fucking great, Prudence," he said to her, and she rested her head on his bare chest. "Don't you think so?"

She smiled shyly, and her cheeks turned pink. "Yes, I do think so," she said softly with a chuckle. "I don't feel that…innocent anymore. Is that normal?"

"Absolutely normal," he said with a nod, and took a drag of his cigarette.

"Totally normal," she agreed.

And then there was the after-sex-awkward silence in the room—Paul just hated it. He thought of something to say, and so was Prudence. She was thinking of something to say, and she was also thinking that she saw Paul McCartney—_Paul McCartney_—naked. She lost her virginity to him, and she didn't regret it one bit.

"Would you like to have breakfast?" he asked her as he turned off his cigarette, and gently stroked her messy hair.

"Yes, Paul," she said.

She stood up from the bed, and gathered her clothes, which were scattered on the floor. He watched her as she collected her clothes, and wore them. He found it very…attractive.

She wore her shoes after wearing her clothes, and then walked to the mirror to fix her hair. It was finally neat again after fixing it with her fingers.

"I'll see you outside in a few minutes," she said to him as she opened the bedroom window.

"Aye-aye, Captain," he said as he stood up from the bed, and wore his pants.

She went out of the room through the window, and quietly climbed down the metal staircase. Was it also normal to walk weirdly after having sex? She hoped so.

Paul went out of the house a few minutes later looking charming and handsome, like always. Thank God, that it was Monday, because girls were going to school, and they wouldn't be scrambling about the city of London.

"I thought that you're going to the new set of the film?" she asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"Dick told the lads and I to come around eight," he said. "What time is it now?"

Prudence glanced at her watch, and then looked at Paul.

"It's seven o'clock," she said softly.

"We still have an hour," he said with a grin, and he looked at her.

She looked at him, and she flashed him a smile when her cheeks turned pink. He held her hand, and walked casually down the street with her.

Apparently, they attracted three reporters. She wanted to let her hand go off Paul's, but he held her hand even tighter so she wouldn't let go. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised, but he smiled at the reporters.

"Good morning, Paul," they greeted him.

"Good morning, reporters," he greeted them back with a little chuckle.

"With whom are you walking with?" one of them asked, and the photographers took pictures of Paul and Prudence.

"This is Richard Lester's oldest daughter," he said. "He told me to have breakfast with her, because he is busy with preparing the cameras, and all…you know."

"What's her name?" one of them asked again.

"Prudence Lester, is her name," he said.

"What about Jane Asher? Does she know about this?" one of them asked again.

"Oh, yes, Jane Asher knows about this," he answered with a cheeky smile. "She and Prudence are very great friends. Aren't you, Prudence?"

"Yes, Jane and I are great friends," she answered with her high-pitched voice and a nod.

"Please, reporters, Prudence and I would like to have breakfast alone and peacefully," he said kindly. "Speaking of breakfast, have you had one?"

None of them answered.

"None of you had breakfast?" he asked. "Well, why don't you go back to your homes and have one with your family? And then you can go back do your jobs."

They stopped following Paul and Prudence, and he smiled by himself.

"Thank you, reporters," he thanked them and gave them a wave.

Prudence looked at Paul with an eyebrow raised. She was very amazed how Paul can handle those reporters! The only word that came to her mind was: "wow" with an exclamation point.

"Wow," she sighed. "How can you handle those reporters, Paul?"

"A lot of practice, love," he said and shot her a wink. "It's quite easily handling those reporters early in the morning—especially when they haven't had their breakfasts."

They both laughed.


	27. Chapter 27

John's POV

I arrived at the set on time. I was in a nightclub, and the film crews were there. I saw Ringo talking to a pretty blonde bird, and George was sitting down on the chair while smoking his cigarette. I walked to him, and sat beside him.

"Hey, John," he greeted me as I sat beside him.

"'Ello, George," I greeted him back, and I pulled out a cigarette from my pocket. He lighted my cigarette, and I took a meaningful drag of smoke.

"There are many pretty birds here, don't you think so?" I asked him as I looked at a pretty blonde bird with dark brown vest.

"Yes, John," he said with a nod.

"Have you seen Paul?" I asked him.

Before he could answer, the door opened, and I saw Paul and Prudence walking in to the nightclub. There was a very wide and beautiful smile on her face, and a cheeky smile on Paul's face. Something must've happened with them this morning. I still couldn't forget what I saw the other day in the park.

"There he is," said George with a chuckle.

Paul and Prudence walked toward us with smiles on their faces. They greeted us, and sat down. George asked her if she wanted to sit beside him, and she said yes.

I looked at Paul, and he looked at me back with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, John?" he asked me.

I leaned closer to him. "Am I missing something?" I asked him.

"What do you mean, John?" he asked me.

"Your relationship with Prudence," I said. "What's going on, Paul?"

He chuckled. "Nothing's going on, John," he insisted with a chuckle. "Are you suspecting something, mate?"

"Yes, because you're a well-known ladies' man," I said.

He laughed. "John, you are a very funny lad, don't you know that?" he said to me, and he set his dirty hand on my shoulder. I pushed his hand away, and looked at him with a serious look on my face.

"Yes, I know," I said with a smirk. "If I weren't funny, you wouldn't be around the band. I know that my funniness and wittiness makes you stay in the band."

He laughed, and rolled his eyes. "Nothing's going on between me and Prudence, John," he said again kindly. "Nothing at all."

"Sure." I said, and looked at Prudence.

She was talking with George, and I overheard what they were talking about. George was asking her where was Pattie, and she said that Pattie was still asleep. He asked her more questions about Pattie like what are her favorite movies, books, songs, celebrities, flowers, and more.

When she laughed, she moved her gaze, and her electric blue eyes met my eyes. Her cheeks turned pink, and immediately looked at George again.

"Everyone in their costumes?" asked Dick as he sat on his chair behind the camera.

"Yes," everyone answered.

"Okay, then, places everybody!" he said, and everybody went to their places. Some went to the bar, some went to the dancefloor, and some went to the tables.

"Lights, cameras, and…action!" he cued.

Our song, called _I Wanna Be Your Man_, began to play. In this scene, we were supposed to dance in the nightclub and just have fun. Socialize, dance with pretty birds, drink, dance with pretty birds, sit down, and dance with pretty birds.

Ringo danced with the bird he was talking to, George danced with a black-haired bird, while Paul and I sat on the table we sat. Prudence was there, and she was drinking the club soda while bobbing her head to the beat of the music and singing to the lyrics of the song.

I talked to the pretty bird with dark brown vest. Her name was…Lucy, I think. I forgot. I love _Lucy_'s hair and lovely green eyes—she somehow reminded me of Cyn. She hadn't called me in ages.

I saw Prudence being asked by a dark-haired lad to dance with him. She nodded her head, and walked to the dance floor with him. She danced with him to the beat of music, and I knew that she was having a grand time with that _prick_.

I saw them talking, and laughing. Paul seemed that he didn't notice that his _secret lover _was talking to another man. I looked at Prudence, again, and he leaned over to kiss her, but she pushed him away from her. I smirked, and apparently, I wasn't listening to what Lucy was talking about.

"John, are you listening to me?" Lucy asked me.

I looked at her, and smiled at her kindly. "Of course, I am, love," I lied to her. "Every single words that come out from your beautiful mouth."

She giggled, and her cheeks turned pink. She waved her hand in front of my face. "Oh, stop, John," she said, giggling.

I grinned at her. I looked at Prudence and the man again. They weren't in the dance floor anymore. She was back on the place she was sitting a few minutes ago. She looked very angry, although there was a wide smile on her face as she bobbed her head to the beat of the music.

"Excuse me, Lucy," I said to Lucy as I stood up from the chair. "I've to make an important phone call."

She looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Is that part of the script?" she asked me.

"Yes." I lied to her.

I walked to the bar, and asked the bartender if I could borrow the telephone. He dragged the telephone out of the counter under the table, and gave it to me. I pressed the numbers to a very important person I knew, but I haven't met.


	28. Chapter 28

It was finally lunch break, and John saw Paul slowly walking to where Prudence was sitting. She was sitting in a dark corner, and she was looking at him as if she was undressing him with his eyes. She smiled at him, and he sat beside her really close until their laps touched.

John quietly walked to where they were, and hid behind a thick wall just beside where Paul and Prudence were sitting. He listened to what they were talking about, and he tried to not make a sound.

"How did I do, Prudence?" Paul asked Prudence with his face very close to hers.

"You did very well, Paul," she answered with a shy smile on her face and her cheeks were very rosy. "Were you having fun?"

"Oh, yes, I was," he said with a nod. "Do you know something, Prudence?"

"What?"

"I was looking at you all the time when you weren't looking," he said. "I couldn't help it, you're so very beautiful, and I can't take my eyes off of you."

Her cheeks flushed red, and a shy wide smile appeared on her lovely face. He leaned his face closer, and he pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around her neck. He brushed his lips to her ear, and she giggled with her eyes opened.

John kept on watching, and remained quiet. He sure was a good spy, because neither Prudence nor Paul noticed that he was spying on them.

"Paul, stop," she giggled, and her cheeks flushed red.

"You like it, don't you?" he asked her with his husky voice.

"No, it's tickling me," she said giggling.

He sat straight, and they both looked at each other deeply while chuckling for a while. He held her hand under the table, and they smiled at each other sweetly.

"I love you, Prudence," he said to her with his gentle, angelic voice.

She looked quite surprise, and smiled at him. She thought that he had an affair with her just so that he can have someone to fool around with, and not love her. She thought that he had an affair with her only for sex. But he didn't. He actually loved her. She smiled at him sweetly.

"I love you, too, Paul," she said nervously, her heart was beating very fast. "Not the kind of _fangirl love_, but _deep and intense feelings love_."

Just by hearing it, he was disgusted, and he made a disgusted look on his face. But deep down inside his heart, he was actually jealous. He just didn't know it, because he was too busy figuring out if Paul and Prudence were really fooling around.

"Paul, I must go back to the hotel," she said to him as she stood up from the couch without breaking eye contact.

"Why?" he asked her while holding her hand tenderly.

"I'm quite tired," she said, and planted a kiss on his lips. "I'll come back when I'm not tired anymore."

"Okay, love," he said with a kind smile on his handsome face. "I'll see you soon."

"I'll see you soon, Paul," she said as she walked away while waving her hand at him.

* * *

**A/N: I promise that the next chapter will be longer than this :D Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Finally, here it is! Chapter 29 of "Dear Prudence"! Today is June 18, and you know what that means! Today is Paul McCartney's 69th birthday! Yes, we're gonna do a party, party! Yes, we're gonna do a party, party! Tumblr and Twitter are very merry right now, because it's his birthday today! And I bet it's going to last until tomorrow, because everyone has different timezones. I'll shut up now, and let you read chapter twenty-nine of "Dear Prudence". Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Prudence was back in her hotel room, and she lied down on the sofa with her head resting on the armrest of the sofa. Her friends were there, in the living room, watching the television with her, and smoking cigarettes.

"Where were you, Prudence?" asked Emma while looking at her.

"I was with my father," Prudence answered with a sigh, and then she looked at Pattie. "Oh, and Pattie, George was looking for you."

Pattie sat straight on the comfy chair, and looked at Prudence with a cheerful look on her lovely face.

"Really?" she asked her, excitedly. "What did he say?"

"He only asked me questions, like 'What is Pattie doing?', and 'Where is Pattie?'." Prudence said while looking at her.

Pattie swooned, and sunk on the chair. Her emerald green eyes were twinkling when she looked up to the ceiling, and her hand was on her chest.

"Oh! how sweet!" she remarked with a dreamy sigh. "And what else?"

"That's all, Pattie," she answered.

Two hours later, Prudence was alone in the living room, and her friends were in their bedrooms having their naps. She was eating chips, which she ordered just a few minutes ago, while watching the television.

Suddenly, the telephone rang, and the loud ringing sound of the telephone startled her. When it suddenly rang, she jumped from the sofa, and her heart was beating very fast.

"Hello?" she answered, and leaned against the table.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Lester," said Mr. Scott, the hotel concierge. "There's someone who wants to see you."

"May I know who's looking for me?" she asked him kindly.

"I'm afraid, you can't, Ms. Lester," he said. "The person who wishes to see you wants to be unknown until you meet your visitor."

"Oh, alright, then," she said while nodding her head. "Tell him or her that I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yes, Ms. Lester," he said.

"Thank you, for telling, Mr. Scott," she said when she was about to hung up.

"You're welcome, Ms. Lester," he answered. "Have a nice day."

"You, too, sir," she said, and hung up.

She immediately walked out of the hotel room without locking the door, and she went down to the hotel lobby using the lift. As soon as the doors opened, she walked out, and looked for the person who was looking for her.

She stood there, and waited for her visitor to come to her. She didn't see any familiar faces around her. She crossed her arms, and shifted her balance from left to right.

"Prudence?" someone with a familiar voice called her.

She turned around, and was very surprised at the person she was seeing. She gasped, and covered her mouth with her palms tightly. She was absolutely very surprised.

"Christian!" she gasped, and uncovered her mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you, what else am I possibly doing here?" Christian answered with a handsome smile on his face and chuckled. "I miss my girlfriend very much."

"Oh, really?" she asked him. "Who is your girlfriend, then?"

They chuckled, and he wrapped his arms around her waist with a handsome smile that made her heart beat faster. He pulled her close, and their bodies touched. He locked his eyes on her electric blue eyes, and her cheeks turned pink.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're coming?" she asked him, surprised.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," he said. "Do you like it?"

"I don't like it one bit," she said with a chuckle. "I'm just kidding! I'm very surprised that you're here!" She hugged him tightly, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

She let go off him, and he did, too. They couldn't stop smiling at each other like two lovebirds, which are madly in love with each other.

"How long are you going to be here?" she asked him.

"Just for a day," he said.

"Well, that's a drag! I thought, you're going to be here for two or three days!"

"Well, that was my plan, but mom told me to stay here for a while, and go back to Liverpool tomorrow. But we'll be spending time with each other together, right?"

She forced a chuckle, and managed a fake smile.

"Yes, I think." She said. "I think you should meet The Beatles first. I've been telling them about you…in a good way, of course. Would you like to meet them?"

"Of course, I would like to meet them, because they're your favorite band," he said. "And it would be a great experience, and so I can tell my children and grandchildren, in a distant future, that I met the world's greatest band."

She grinned excitedly, and held his hand.

"Well, let's go to their set, then," she said.

"Father! Father!" Prudence called Mr. Lester, and he immediately walked to his daughter.

"Yes, Prudence?" said Mr. Lester while holding the script.

"Guess who's here!" she said. "Christian!"

Christian stood beside Prudence, and flashed a warm smile at Mr. Lester.

"Hello, Mr. Lester," he greeted him.

"Why, hello, Christian," Mr. Lester greeted him back, and shook his hand. "How are you, son?"

"I'm fine, sir, thank you," he answered. "And you, sir?"

"Tired, and busy, but I am fine," he said with a chuckle. "Are you missing Prudence?"

"Yes, very much, sir," said Christian with a chuckle, and flashed a wink at Prudence.

Prudence held Christian's hand, and said that she wanted to introduce him to The Beatles. She walked him to where the band were. They were sitting on a couch while smoking cigarettes.

"Hello, lads," she greeted them with a very wide smile on her face.

"Hello, Prudence," they greeted her back with amusing smiles on their handsome faces.

"This is Christian, my boyfriend," she said, and he stood beside her with a warm smile on his face.

"So this is the Christian that Prudence had been talking about," said Ringo kindly, and stood up from the couch.

"Yes, I'm Christian, whom Prudence had been talking about," said Christian.

Paul looked at Prudence and Christian with a friendly smile on his handsome face. He was actually quite terribly surprised that Christian was there with her. But Paul played cool, and pretended that he was Prudence's friend—instead of her secret lover.

"But you don't really look like what Prudence described you," said John with a smirk.

Prudence's smile slowly faded, and she looked at John with a serious look on her face, but he didn't notice the look on her face.

"What do you mean by that, John?" asked Christian kindly.

"You don't look like the type of boyfriend that I reckoned," said John, still with that smirk.

Christian was puzzled, and Prudence thanked the day when he started to be rather clueless. She wanted John to stop, and she must stop him before he starts saying things about her relationship with Paul. But how?

"I reckoned that you are a very handsome young fellow, and somewhat…Prudence's type," John continued. "Prudence must've been very blind when she was falling for you."

George, Ringo, and Paul looked at John with surprised looks on their faces—so did Prudence and Christian. They couldn't believe that John would say such things!

"Prudence wasn't blind when she fell for me," said Christian, rather unaware what John was up to.

"And by _blind_, I mean, clueless, Christian," said John. "And you know something, Christian? Prudence hadn't been really that lonely here, because—"

"Because my friends are also here…in London, Christian," she continued with a nervous smile on her face. "Pattie, Emma, and Beth are in London, too. But they're resting in the hotel right now, I think."

"Oh, I see," he said while nodding his head.

"Sit down, Christian, you look rather tired," said George, offering him a seat beside him. "It was a long trip from Liverpool, eh?"

"Yes, it was," said Christian as he sat down beside George. "It took me two hours and ten minutes to get here from Liverpool just to see my love."

Prudence smiled at him sweetly, and she could see sparkles in his handsome eyes. She sat beside Paul, and let Christian have a conversation with George.

"That's Christian?" asked Paul with a soft voice so Christian wouldn't hear.

"Yes, that's Christian," said Prudence with a nod. "He looks like a very good boyfriend, don't you think? And I'm not the good girlfriend. Oh, Paul, what am I supposed to do?"

He looked her in the eyes, and his heart was racing. She had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. He hoped that Christian wouldn't notice and mind that he was looking at Prudence's lovely eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," she said to him with a giggle, and gently hit his arm with her hand.

"Why? Makes you uncomfortable?" he asked her.

She grinned, and shook her head. "Reminds me of the look that you gave me earlier this morning…in bed," she said, and her cheeks turned pink.

He chuckled.

"Hey, Christian," said John as he sat beside Christian with a loud voice so Prudence could hear. "Don't you think that Paul and Prudence look awfully close over there?" He pointed his finger at the couple, and Christian looked at them.

"Well…yes, I do think so," said Christian. "Prudence must be very happy, because Paul is her second favorite Beatle, you know? After you?"

"Oh, really?" asked John with a smug grin. "Prudence had been quite very close with Paul lately. Closer than being with her friends."

"That sounds very good," said Christian kindly. "I bet she's having fun being with Paul."

"Oh, yes, she is, Christian," said John with a wider grin. "Yes, she is."

John wondered why Christian didn't understand what he meant by what he just said to him. Wow, Christian must've been _very _clueless than John expected.

Meanwhile across the table, Paul and Prudence were still talking, and they were looking at each other as if they were lovers in public. No one noticed, actually, and it was a good thing.

"Would you like to go back of the building, Prudence?" asked Paul with his inviting smile. "So we can be alone, and not be disturbed by these pricks?"

"Sure, but why don't you go first, so it won't look suspicious?" she suggested.

"All right," he said with a nod, and stood up from the chair. "I'll meet you in three minutes."

"Yes, Paul."

Paul walked out of the building, and Prudence sat there while waiting for three minutes. And then, she finally made her move, and walked out of the building without being quite suspicious. Apparently, John noticed, but he didn't follow them.

Paul and Prudence had been gone for quite a long time, and John knew what they were doing. Christian was still there with him, and he was still talking with George and Ringo.

"Excuse me, Christian, I haven't seen Paul and Prudence in a while," John said to him. "Have you seen them?"

"No, I didn't see them," Christian answered.

"I saw them walking out of the building, though," said Ringo innocently, and his baby blue eyes were shining.

"Together?" asked Christian.

"Not together," said Ringo again. "Paul walked out first, and a few minutes later, Prudence walked out."

"Now, what could those two possibly be doing?" wondered John out loud.

Christian shut his mouth, and pursed his lips. Was something going on between Paul and Prudence? John was quite right, though. Paul and Prudence looked awfully close before they left the building. And why were they gone for quite a long time? What was going on?

Before Christian could say anything, Prudence walked in to the building, and there was a wide smile across her face. She walked towards the nice lads with a wider smile on her face.

"Where were you, Prudence?" asked Christian.

"I was having a walk," she lied. "Alone."

"And where's Paul?" asked George.

Suddenly, Paul walked inside the building, and flashed smiles to the girls he caught on his handsome hazel eyes.

"There he is," said Prudence.

"You know what, Prudence? Christian had been looking all over for you," said John. "Why didn't you tell him where you were going?"

"Well, actually, I—"

"Why didn't you tell him, Prudence?" John interrupted Christian.

Prudence looked at John, and then at Christian. Christian raised an eyebrow, and looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, why didn't you tell me where you were going, Prudence?" asked Christian, agreeing with John. "I was quite worried, you know?"

"I needed to have a walk very badly, and I forgot to tell you where I was going," she lied. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, Christian."

"And…are you sure that you were walking alone? Without Paul?" he asked again, curious.

"I swear, Christian, I was walking alone," she said nervously, her palms started to sweat, and it felt very uncomfortable. "Paul was out for a cigarette, and I was out for a walk around here."

"Then why did you to leave almost together at the same time?" asked John with a smirk.

Prudence couldn't answer this question. Where was Paul when she needed him?

"I have another question for you, Prudence," said John. "Why were you spending time with Paul instead of with Christian? You know, he's finally here, and you're supposed to be spending time with him."

"Okay! Erm, John, can I speak to you for a while privately?" Prudence interrupted him with a forced smile on her face, and she looked at him with anger in her electric blue eyes.

"Oh, yes, of course, Prudence!" said John as he stood up from the couch, and walked with Prudence to a quiet corner of the room.

She looked at him with an angry look on her face, and her hands on her waist.

"John, what are you doing?" she demanded with a quiet voice so that no one would hear.

"Right now? I'm standing here and having a private conversation with you," he said and grinned a smug grin.

She rolled her eyes. "No! What were you doing? Why are you being so mean?" she demanded. "Saying those things to Christian!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said John with a serious look on his face.

"Oh, yes, you do, John Lennon!" she said. "Don't lie to me!"

He looked at her with a serious look on his face, and she couldn't say anything.

"Whatever you're doing, please stop, John! It's very impolite! Did your mother teach you anything of being polite?" she demanded.

"She only taught me how to play the banjo," he said. "And it's a very fun lesson!"

She groaned, and stomped her foot.

"Don't act like a five-year-old, Prudence," said John with his arms crossed.

"_I_'m acting like a five-year-old? Me?" she demanded angrily. "It's you, who's acting like a five-year-old! Saying impolite things to my boyfriend!"

"And since when did you care about him?" he asked her.

She hesitated. "Since I met him, John!" she said.

"You hesitated."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"_No_, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did."

"John, _no, _I _didn't_!" She insisted and stomped her foot on the ground really hard. "I cared about him since I met him. You just don't know that, because you didn't know that I exist when I met him."

"If you don't care about him, then why are you confronting me?" he asked her with a smirk on his cheeky face.

She looked at him in disbelief, and she wanted to slap him on the face, and step on his shoes. And perhaps throw mud to his face. She couldn't answer to that question. She _knew _that she couldn't answer that question.

"I know why," he said. "It's because you like me."

_That prick! _She thought to herself.

"And you're fooling around with Paul just to make me jealous, and you know, what, Prudence? It's not working," he said. "Like I told you, you're not good for me."

_That…horrible…fucking prick! _She thought, and her face was red out of anger. Tears started to form on her electric blue eyes.

"Oh! are you going to start crying?" he asked her teasingly.

"Shut up, John!" she said.

He leaned closer to her, and he locked his eyes on her angry blue eyes.

"I do know that you like me, Prudence," he said to her, half whispering. "But I'm afraid that you won't get me in the end, because I am a married man."

"And you're not happy being a married man," she said. "I can see it in your stupid bloody eyes."

"I'm going to tell your _little _boyfriend about what's happening between you and Paul," he said with a smirk.

"And what's that, John?" she asked him with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"That you'd been fucking around with Paul," he said, and smirked even wider.

Her eyes widened, and looked at him in disbelief.

"Please, don't tell Christian that I'm having an affair with Paul, John," she begged, and held his arm on her palm. She let go off his arm, and her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "Please, don't tell him, John."

"Oh, I don't know, Prudence," he said mockingly, and looked at her with his teasing smile.

She pursed her lips, and hesitated. She didn't know what to answer him back, and she knew that she couldn't fight back. She thought that John and Cynthia's household was just fine.

Tears formed on her light blue eyes, and she looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"Oh! are you going to cry again?" he asked her teasingly.

She decided to walk away. She was sick of looking at John Lennon's stupid and ugly face.

She wiped the tears away from her face as she walked back to where Christian was. She saw him talking to George, Ringo, and Paul…and they were laughing together. She knew that they liked Christian—unlike that bastard, John.

She smiled at Christian, and let out a relieved sigh.

"Well, Christian, I think that you and I should go back to the hotel," she said with a kind smile on her face. "I know that you must be very tired after the two hours trip from Liverpool to London."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired," he said, and he looked at his new _famous _friends. "Well, I'll see you soon, Paul, George, and Ringo."

"It's nice knowing you, Christian," said Ringo with a kind smile on his face.

"Bye, everyone!" said Prudence while waving her hand as she and Christian walked out of the building.

It was a good thing that Christian wasn't talking to her as they walked back to the hotel, because Prudence was trying to remember how she met him, and how she fell in love with him.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Prudence was walking down the street while hugging her schoolbooks tightly around her arms alone. She wasn't really in the mood to walk home with her friends. She wanted to walk home alone, and wanted to think for herself._

_Suddenly, a lad with nice and handsome eyes bumped her, which made her books dropped to the ground._

"_Oh, I am so sorry," he said as he knelt down to the ground to help her with her books._

_She knelt down, and collected her scattered papers. "It's okay," she said with a soft and high-pitched voice. "There's no harm done."_

_He helped her collecting her papers, and read the name on the papers._

"_Is your name Prudence Lester?" he asked her, and gave the papers back to her._

"_Yes, why?" she asked him back, and they both stood up from the ground._

"_Your name sounds very familiar," he said to her, and looked at her in the eyes. He was immediately taken aback just by seeing her electric blue eyes. It sent shivers down his spine—in a good way._

"_Anywhere close to Richard Lester?" she guessed with a friendly smile on her face._

"_Yes!" he said with a grin. "Are you Richard Lester's daughter?"_

_She nodded her head. "Yes, I am," she said with a chuckle. "I've never seen you around before."_

"_Well, it's because I'm new," he said, and immediately gave his hand for her to shake. "My name is Christian O'Connor, by the way."_

_She shook his hand firmly, and smiled at him kindly. "It's nice to meet you, Christian," she said, and couldn't help to think that he had a very soft hand._

"_It's nice to meet you, too, Prudence," he said to her with a handsome smile, and which she also found very attractive. "Wow! You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."_

_Her cheeks turned pink, and pushed a stray of hair behind her ear._

"_Damn, did I just said that out loud?" he asked her, embarrassed._

_She nodded her head. "Yes, you did," she said. "But I was the only one who heard it. Thank you for saying that, though."_

"_Seriously, your eyes are very beautiful," he said, and looked at her _beautiful _eyes deeper._

_She blurted out a giggle, and her cheeks turned a shade of bright red._

"_Your hands are very soft," she remarked with a pretty smile on her face._

"_Thank you," he thanked her._

_Since he told her that she had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, she was immediately in love with him. Not only he's handsome, but also he's very kind._

* * *

So that was how Prudence fell in love with Christian…when he told her that she had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. He'd been true to her, though, and he'd never hurt her.

"Are you okay, Prudence?" he asked her.

She glanced at him, and managed an I-am-okay smile. She nodded her head. "Yes, I'm okay," she lied, and let out a hearty chuckle. "Where are you staying?"

"I am staying at my Uncle Neil's house," he said. "It's quite near to your hotel."

"Oh, okay," she said.

"Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" he asked her. "Well, I bet you've been to all the restaurants in London."

"Not all restaurants, Christian," she said. "We'll just have dinner in my hotel dining room. They serve good food there."

"Okay, then, it's up to you," he said.

He walked her up to her hotel room, and they stood before the hotel room door.

"I'll see you tonight, then?" he asked her.

"Yup." She said with a nod.

He leaned his face closer to hers. She knew that he was about to kiss her. She moved her face, and his lips landed on her cheek. She wasn't ready to kiss him yet—although she was ready to kiss Paul McCartney. Who cares?

He stood straight, and he smiled at her kindly. She looked at him with kindness and sadness in her eyes, but she smiled at him with a guilty feeling deep inside her heart.

"I'm sorry, Christian," she said to him, half-whispering. She reached the doorknob, and quietly turned it. "I'm not just…ready for it."

He nodded his head. "I understand, love," he said with a kind smile.

She looked at him with happiness in her eyes. "Thank you for understanding, Christian," she said, opening the door. "I'll see you again tonight."

"Goodbye."

She walked inside her hotel room, and immediately closed the door. She locked it, and then leaned against the door. Her friends in the living room looked at her with puzzled looks on their lovely faces.

"Where were you, Prudence?" asked Emma.

"I was going to the set again," said Prudence and casually walked towards the sofa. "Oh, and Christian is here."

"He's here?" asked Beth and Pattie with surprised looks on their faces.

"Yes, he's here," she said and sat down on the sofa beside Pattie. "And I'm going to have dinner with him tonight in the hotel dining room."

"Well, you should get ready!" said Pattie excitedly, there was a wide smile on her face.

Prudence looked at Pattie with an eyebrow raised. "But, Pattie, I'll be having dinner with him around six," she said. "Why must I get ready now? You do know that I always dress casual, even during dates?"

Pattie shrugged her shoulders. "I was just suggesting," she said.

Prudence stood up from the sofa, and walked to her bedroom door. "I'll be in my room if you need me," she said softly. She opened the door, walked in, and accidentally banged the door. She didn't mean it, really. She was startled, herself, when the door accidentally banged.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think about this chapter, beloved readers! Click that review button, pretty please! I can't believe that "Baby It's You" is almost over T_T**

**P.S. This story is quite long, and there will be a few surprises, I tell you! Be excited, readers! :D Good night, everyone!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I'VE FINALLY UPDATED THE STORY! HAHAH! I'll shut up now. Bahah! Err...never mind.**

* * *

Just an hour later, Prudence got an unexpected visit from Paul. Her friends were just as surprised as they were when they saw Paul standing before the door. Emma was the one who answered the door. Prudence immediately stood up from the couch when she saw Paul standing beside the door, and she looked at him with a surprised and puzzled look on her face.

"Paul, what are you doing here?" asked Prudence.

"I need to talk to you, Prudence," Paul answered with a serious look on his face. "Privately. It's quite very important."

She walked towards him, and gently dragged him out of the room with the door closed behind them. They walked to a quiet hallway, and they had their conversation there.

"What is it, Paul?" she asked him kindly with a serious look on her face.

"I think I know who called Christian to come here," he said to her with a soft voice.

"Who?"

"John."

"John?"

"Yes, John."

"Why?" she asked him. "What makes you so sure that John called Christian to come here?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know, Prudence," he said. "I just had a feeling that he was the one who called Christian here."

She pursed her lips, and decided that she should confront John herself. She quickly walked towards her hotel room door with Paul following behind her.

"What are you doing, Pru?" asked Paul.

"Getting my coat," she said. She walked inside the hotel room, grabbed her coat, and walked out of the room with the door closed behind her.

"Let's go to the set, Paul." She said as she wore the coat, and walked towards the lift.

"Where's John?" asked Prudence as she walked (stormed) in to the club where they were shooting the film. "Where is he?"

"Why, hello, Prudence," suddenly, Cynthia greeted her with a warm smile on her lovely face.

"Hi, Cynthia," Prudence greeted her back with a nervous yet warm smile. "I thought you're still in Liverpool?"

"Just got back," she answered. "I was paying a little visit here. How are you, love?"

"I'm fine, thank you…and how about you, Cyn?" she asked kindly.

"I'm great, thanks for asking," she said with a warm grin.

"Have you seen John?" she asked again, quite impatient.

Cynthia nodded her head. "He's at the bar," she said, and Prudence immediately walked to the bar after saying thank you to her.

"John!" Prudence called, and John looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, holding his drink on his right hand.

"You called Christian, now, didn't you?" she demanded with a soft voice. "_Didn't you_?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He lied coolly.

"Don't lie to me, John Lennon!" she said. "Now, please answer my question. Did you call Christian?"

He pursed his lips, and he looked at her in the eyes. There was anger in her light blue eyes, and he didn't like it one bit. Might as well tell her the truth, then?

"Yes, I did call Christian," he admitted with a nod.

"Why did you call him, John?" she asked again.

"I called him to make you feel guilty. And why did I call him to make you feel guilty, you might ask? Because I know that you've been secretly making out with Paul McCartney," he said. "You have a boyfriend for Christ's sake!"

"Since when do you care about that? The first time I got here, you didn't care about me at all! You said to me that I'm just another crazy fangirl! And now all of a sudden you started to care about me!"

He didn't want to answer to the sentences, which she just said. He looked away, and scoffed.

"I'm going to tell Christian about what you've been doing," he said.

Her eyes widened. "What?" she asked.

"I'm going to tell Christian about what you've been doing with Paul," he said, looking back at her. "I will tell him everything. I will tell him that you made out with Paul. I will tell him that you are having an affair with Paul."

"You can't do that!"

"Oh, yes, I can. Watch me."

"You don't even know where he's staying," she said.

"He told me where he was staying when you and Paul were busy being together," he said, and stood up from the stool.

She pushed him back to the stool, and pursed her lips. She looked at him with sad eyes, hoping that he wouldn't tell Christian.

"Please, don't tell him, John," she begged. "He'll…he'll be crushed if he knows about my affair with Paul. Please, don't tell him."

He smirked, and rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't know, Prudence," he said. "You know something? This argument reminds me of the previous arguments we had. You know, about Pattie and George."

"What about them?"

"You didn't want Pattie to be with George, because you're afraid that she's still going to have affairs even though she already has the last single Beatle on her hands," he said with a smirk. "And, now, let us take a look at you. You are having an affair, too! What a surprise!"

She pursed her lips, and rolled her eyes. She looked at him, and nodded her head.

"Fine. I'm going to break up with Christian." She said. "I'm going to break up with him, if that will please you. And if I had broke up with him, promise me that you won't tell him what I'd been doing with Paul."

He nodded his head. She walked away after saying a cold goodbye to him, and walked back to where Paul was standing.

"So, how did it go?" he asked her.

She took a deep breath, and sighed sadly. She looked up, and her eyes met Paul's handsome hazel eyes. Tears formed on her blue eyes, and she pursed her lips to hold her tears.

"I'm going to break up with Christian," she said slowly. "I'm breaking up with him so I can live peacefully for once." She nodded her head, and walked out of the building.

She wiped the tears away from her eyes as she walked down the cold streets of London, and went back to her hotel.

Meanwhile, Cynthia walked towards his famous husband with a puzzled look on her face. She smiled at him kindly, and sat beside him on the bar.

"What happened, John?" she asked him kindly, setting her hand on his shoulder.

"She was bitching out...having those syndromes while having period," he said.

"Oh."

It was eight o'clock in the evening. Prudence and Christian had just finished their dinner in a nice restaurant in the center of London. She had been kind to him, and kept on faking a smile to him.

The couple was now in a park. They were sitting upon the soft green grass by the lake, and it was quite dark. Prudence felt quite scared, but she wasn't alone. She was with Christian.

She took really deep breaths before telling Christian something very important. She hoped that she could manage telling him that important thing.

"Christian," she said with a sigh.

"Yes, love?" he answered while looking at her.

It was a tranquil evening, and the breeze was gently blowing her hair from her shoulders. She took another deep breath, and let out a sigh. She looked at him, and managed a smile.

"I need to tell you something," she said.

"What is it?" he asked her.

She looked away from his eyes. She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him. Tears formed on her eyes, and a tear dropped from her left eye.

"What the hell happened?" he asked her, rather impatient.

"These next few words I am about to tell you…might not be pleasing you," she said. "I'm sorry, Christian, but…I'm breaking up with you."

He was surprised, and didn't believe what he was hearing. "What?" he asked in disbelief. "You're breaking up with me?"

She didn't answer, but she sobbed. "I'm sorry, Christian," she said under her breath. "Please understand how I feel. I don't want to be with you anymore. I still love you—"

"If you still love me, then why are you breaking up with me?" he asked her.

She hesitated. "I…I…" she didn't know what to answer.

He stood up from the grass, and looked at her with anger and sadness in his eyes. He pursed her lips, and put his hands inside his pockets.

"Is it about John?" he asked her.

She shook her head.

He pursed his lips, and decided to tell him what he knew. "I know that you and Paul had been fooling around," he said.

She looked at him in disbelief.

"You know what, Prudence? I thought that you're a different girl. I thought you wouldn't have an affair with someone else. I thought that you're happy to have someone like me. But you're not all of those things that I thought." He said.

"Christian, I—"

He shook his head. "Say no more, Prudence," he said.

"Who told you?" she asked him.

"I understand what John was talking about earlier this afternoon," he said. "You and Paul had been sneaking around secretly. You and Paul had been fooling around. That's why you're breaking up with me."

She couldn't answer him.

"Goodbye, Prudence," he said sternly. "Don't you even dare take me to the train station tomorrow. I don't want to see you again."

He walked away quietly and angrily. Prudence was left there in the park with tears streaming down her face. She knew that she couldn't manage it, but she did it.

Christian used to be that boy, who would cheer her up when she's crying and feeling blue. But now…he had left her alone in the park crying all the tears out of her lovely blue eyes, which he thought were beautiful.

She bent her legs, and hugged them tightly around her arms. She buried her face on her laps, and sobbed even harder, but quietly. It was a good thing she was alone in that spot.

_Stop crying, Prudence,_ she thought to herself. _Stop crying._

She finally managed to stop crying, and she wiped the sad tears away from her face. She let out a sigh, and stood up from the ground. She put her hands inside her pocket, and began to walk out of the park alone while looking down to her ground. She didn't dare to show her face, because it was long and sad.

It was very cold, and she could see her own breath before her mouth. The only thing that she could hear was her own thoughts, and the quiet sound of her footsteps.

She started to hum a cheerful song (not by The Beatles), and she was soon okay again. She's now free…as a bird.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think about it so far? Tell me what you think by reviewing this story! Go on, it's easy! Just click that review button. Yes, I'm desperate for a review. Please, do it for me! If you want to, you can review after reading the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I updated it as soon as I can! :D**

* * *

Prudence didn't want to talk to anyone the following morning, and she ignored the telephone, and her friends. She decided to have breakfast in the hotel dining room alone, and she left the room without saying a word.

When she was on the ground floor, she rolled her eyes, and walked away from that stupid prick. And that stupid prick is, of course, John.

"Prudence, why didn't you answer my calls a few minutes ago?" he asked her.

"Because I don't want to talk to anyone, John, now go away," she said sternly, and kept on walking.

He held her hand, and she stopped walking. She looked at him with anger and sadness in her eyes, and she sighed.

"What is it, John?" she asked him.

He looked around, and thought that there were too many people in the lobby. He nodded towards the door, and told her to follow him. She didn't want to go, and so, he dragged her out of the hotel. He walked down the street while dragging her behind him, and finally walked in to a quiet and dark alley.

"How did it go?" he asked her while looking at her lovely blue eyes.

She looked at him, and she knew that she was going to cry if she looked at his face and eyes. She looked away, and focused on that small pebble close to her.

"I broke up with him," she said with a soft voice, and bit her lower lip.

He let go off her hand, and looked at her with a serious look on his face. There was no sadness or guilt in his eyes—he was feeling happy, but he didn't show it.

"I'm sorry, love," he said to her.

She sputtered. "Don't be," she said. "I'm not a good girlfriend, anyway."

There was an awkward silence between them, but both of them were trying to say something to each other. Both of them were building sentences to say in their clever minds.

"What were you doing in the hotel, John?" she finally asked him with a sigh.

"I was just checking up on you…to make sure that you're fine," he said rather slowly.

She rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Why do you even care about me?" she asked him. "You shouldn't be caring about me, because I'm the saddest excuse for a girl."

"Hey," he said while moving her chin, so he could see her lovely face. "You're not the saddest excuse for a girl…I think that…you're…a wonderful girl." He said softly and kindly.

She scoffed, and didn't look at his eyes. "You said that I'm a crazy fan—"

"Forget what I said," he said, and looked at her. "I just didn't want you to know…how I feel about you…and what I really think about you."

She looked at him with wide eyes. His face was very close to hers, and she didn't know that.

"What?" she asked softly under her breath.

"You're beautiful, Prudence," he said confidently. "So don't you ever…_ever _think that you're worthless and useless. Because you're not. Maybe, I should start telling you a few things."

"What few things?"

He took a deep breath, and let it out meaningfully. He raised his eyebrows, and looked at her.

"I was jealous that you and Paul were…a thing," he admitted shyly. "Although you and Paul were a thing secretly."

"Why are you jealous, John?" she asked him, curious.

"Because…I love you, Prudence."

Her eyes widened, and she was speechless. Her heart was beating quite very fast, and she felt very numb. Finally, the day had finally come! John Lennon admitted to Prudence Lester—_Prudence Lester_!—that he loves her. She didn't say anything, and kept looking at him.

John couldn't take the silence, and he suddenly pushed her against the wall. He held her face on both of his hands, and pressed his lips against hers without a thought. They both closed their eyes, and didn't think about anything else but the kiss. She finally felt John Lennon's lips! It was the best day ever for seventeen-year-old Prudence Lester…and she knew that she would never forget that day when John Lennon kissed her on the lips. She would probably tell about this to her grandchildren (if they like The Beatles).

His kiss was filled with passion, and their kiss immediately got deeper. She still felt numb, and she couldn't move a muscle (except her lips). He moved his left hand to wrap her waist around his arm, and he held her tight.

_Fireworks! _She felt fireworks when he kissed her. The kiss felt very different. She was out of this world for a moment, but was back again when he parted his lips from hers. He let go off her with a surprised look on his face. He actually enjoyed it.

She opened her eyes, and saw John looking at her. A smile crept to her face, and her cheeks turned pink.

"I've to go," he said, and ran away from her.

That confession and kiss…absolutely made her day.


	32. Chapter 32

Prudence returned to the hotel with a very wide smile on her face, and she met her friends in the main lobby. They looked at her with puzzled looks on their faces.

"What's wrong with you, Prudence?" asked Emma while holding her hand tightly.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Emma," said Prudence with a wider smile on her face. "I'm just happy."

"You know what, Prudence? You're very strange! You were upset last night and this morning, and now you're happy!" said Pattie with a hearty chuckle.

"I know," Prudence agreed, and she nodded her head. "But at least, I'm happy now, right?"

"Sure!" said Beth with a friendly smile on her face. "Where do you want to have breakfast, Prudence?"

"Anywhere is fine," said Prudence with a dreamy sigh, and there was love all around for her. She shook her head, because she realized that she was acting quite silly. "But…let's just have breakfast in the hotel dining room. I don't really want to go out, right now."

Pattie looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Okay." She said with a slight shrug.

They all walked to the hotel dining room, and were seated by the window. Prudence's smile was no longer on her face, but now Pattie had that wide smile on her face.

"Now, what's wrong with you, Pattie?" asked Emma, very curious.

Pattie chuckled. "I'm excited, that's all," she said while lighting her cigarette.

"It's her birthday soon, you know," said Prudence while looking at Emma with a smile on her face.

"Oh! yes, it's going to be Pattie's birthday in seven days," said Beth while clapping her hands.

"I bet, George is going to throw Pattie a magnificent birthday party," said Prudence. "You know, since George and Pattie are now dating, and all."

"Oh! Pattie is so lucky!" said Emma while also lighting her cigarette.

"Don't be silly! No, I'm not!" said Pattie while waving her hand, and taking a drag of her cigarette gracefully like a French lady.

Prudence stood up, and walked to get her breakfast. She walked back to the table with a plate of eggs and toast on her left hand, and she was holding a cup of hot tea on the other.

"Mmm…yum!" she said as she set her food upon the table, and sat down on the chair. She began eating her food, and she didn't want to be disturbed when she's eating—much like George.

"Why did you come home crying last night, Prudence?" Pattie suddenly asked her.

Prudence looked up from her food, and looked at Pattie with a surprised look on her face. Her heart was beating very fast, and she was making up some lie in her head.

"Um…why are you asking me this question, Pattie?" she asked him back.

"I am just curious…I saw your face covered with tears when you came home after your date last night," said Pattie with a serious look on her face.

Should Prudence tell her friends what happened to her and Christian? She looked away from Pattie, and her eyes met Beth's. She looked away again, and met Emma's eyes. Her friends were looking at them with serious and worried looks on their faces.

She let out a sigh, and she knew that she must tell her friends what happened the night before.

"I broke up with Christian," she admitted with a sigh.

Her friends gasped, and they covered their mouths with their hands.

"You what?" Emma demanded in disbelief.

"I broke up with Christian," she repeated.

"Why?" asked Beth.

Prudence shrugged. "Maybe, it's because I don't love him anymore, now," she said. "I've been thinking too much, lately. I don't even know if I love him since the day I met him."

She looked at her friends. They were still looking at her in disbelief. She rolled her eyes, and scoffed.

"Please," she said while looking at her food. "It's nothing. I'm fine, really. Christian and I agreed that we shouldn't be together anymore."

She looked at her friends again, and they were still looking at her in disbelief. She rolled her eyes again, and gave them a serious look on her face.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" she asked them patiently.

They shook their heads, and left her all by herself sitting on the table to get breakfast. Prudence ate breakfast alone on the table. She thought about the kiss that John gave her just a few minutes ago. She could still feel his lips upon hers, because it was so passionate. She was head over heels, and she swooned all the time when she was thinking about it.

"You know what, girls?" said Emma across the room as she, Beth, and Pattie were getting their breakfast.

"What?" Pattie answered.

"Prudence looked very…shiny, now," said Emma. "She looked very down and blue before we went down to have breakfast. And after going out with John for a while, she looked very happy and shiny."

"What are you trying to say, Emma?" asked Pattie.

"I think that Prudence is in love, again," she said. "And maybe that John kissed her, or something."

Pattie chuckled. "Oh, don't be silly, Emma," she said and waved a hand. "You know how strange Prudence can be."

"Well, yeah, but—"

"You can just stop thinking about it, Emma," said Beth kindly. "Put that thought out of your head."


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning, Prudence suddenly woke up from the lovely dream that she had. She was dreaming about the kiss that John gave to her. She kept on thinking about it, and it was brought to the dream. But everything looked more wonderful in the dream.

She sat straight on the bed, and wiped the sleep away from her eyes. She blinked, and glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

_6:30 am_

_Great_, she thought. She stood up from the bed, and walked to the window to open the curtains. The bright light went into her bedroom through the window, and got the sun in her eyes. She walked to the bathroom, and got herself cleaned. She didn't go back to sleep, because once she's awake, she can't go back to sleep.

She walked out of the bathroom while wearing a new pair of clothes, and she walked out of her bedroom, and then out of the hotel room quietly to have breakfast alone.

When she was in the hotel dining room, she was immediately surprised. She saw John, Paul, George, and Ringo having breakfast on a table by the window. When she was about to walk away, Ringo saw her.

"Prudence!" he called her from the table.

She turned around, and looked at Ringo standing up from the chair. There was a smile on his face, and she smiled back at him.

"Come here!" he said.

She had no choice but to sit with them—although there was John. She knew that it was going to be rather awkward. She approached the table with a warm smile on her face.

"Good morning, lads," she greeted them as she stood before their table.

"Good morning, Prudence," Paul, George, and Ringo greeted her back with warm and handsome smiles on their faces.

"Having breakfast, I suppose?" she guessed.

"Yes," George answered with a nod.

"Why don't you sit with us, Prudence?" asked Ringo sweetly.

She looked at Ringo, and then to John. Apparently, John was too busy reading the newspaper. She looked again at Ringo, and smiled kindly.

"No, I shouldn't, I'll probably be just disturbing you," she retorted.

"Oh, it's okay, we wouldn't mind at all," said Paul, and he flashed a wink at her.

She giggled, and her cheeks turned pink.

"We insist, Prudence," said Ringo. "And you've nothing to do about it."

"Oh, well, alright," she said, and pulled out the chair. She sat down on the empty chair beside John's.

She felt rather awkward and uncomfortable sitting beside John, because of the incident the day before. She secretly looked at him, but his face was covered with the newspaper. She looked at Paul, and she smiled at him.

"Where is Pattie, Prudence?" asked George while taking a bite of his bread.

"She's still asleep in her room," she answered. "I don't know why, I always wake up early."

"Did you inherit it from your father?" asked Paul.

"Perhaps."

John flipped through the pages of the newspaper, and folded it in half. He set it upon the table, and he looked at his bandmates. He didn't bother to look or greet Prudence. He pretended that he didn't see Prudence sitting beside him, because he was still rather speechless of the other day.

"I'll be back," he announced, and stood up from the table. He walked to the buffet table, and took a look at the food.

Prudence let out a silent sigh, and she looked at the empty plate before her.

John came back with a plate of bread on his right hand, and a cup of tea on the other. He sat down beside Prudence, and set his food upon the table before him.

"Where's Christian, Prudence?" asked Ringo.

"He's probably back at Liverpool already," she answered casually, and looked at Ringo's lovely blue eyes.

"I heard that you and Christian broke up," said George.

Paul looked at her with a sad look on his face. John remained looking at his food, but he was listening carefully to what Prudence was saying. She looked at George with no expressions on her face.

"Is it true?" George asked.

"Yes, it's true," she answered. "It's fine, though. I'm fine, and so is he. We decided that we shouldn't be together anymore."

"I'm sorry about it, Prudence," said Ringo warmly.

She shook her head, and managed a smile. She looked at him, and she smiled at him kindly. "Don't be sorry, Ringo," she said. "I'm fine, really."

Prudence walked back to her hotel room alone slowly. She was about to open the door when someone suddenly called her. She turned around, and saw John standing before her. She was quite surprised, but she didn't show it.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you, Prudence," he said humbly, and rather slowly. His warm and handsome eyes were looking at her electric blue eyes.

She shrugged, and managed a smile. "It's fine, John, really," she answered. "I wasn't expecting for you to talk to me or anything, anyway."

She reached for the doorknob, but he stopped her by calling her name.

"Did you break up with Christian…because of me?" he asked her.

She pursed her lips, and shook her head. "No, John," she said with a sigh. "It's not because of you."

He nodded his head. He was relieved. "Good," he said.

She turned the doorknob, but he stopped her by holding her hand. She sighed, and turned around.

"Yes, John?" she asked him patiently, holding back her anger and sadness inside her.

He hesitated, and licked his lower lip. He looked at her eyes, and this time he knew what the color was.

"Now, I know the color of your eyes are," he said with a handsome smile. "Electric blue. The most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen."

Her cheeks turned pink, and she smiled at him kindly. "Thank you, John," she thanked him.

"Come closer," he said, still holding her hand.

She walked closer to him, and he immediately wrapped his arms around her waists. He pulled her closer until their bodies touched, and she held both of his shoulders. Her cheeks showed a bright shade of read, and her heart was racing.

"I can feel your heartbeat, love," he said to her with a husky voice.

She giggled, but didn't break eye contact with him.

"Do you still think about the kiss?" he asked her.

She nodded her head.

"Do you want another one?" he asked her again with a wide smile on his face that showed his teeth.

Not a single word came out of her mouth, and her heart was beating faster than before that made her felt quite dizzy.

He chuckled. "I know that you still want another one," he said.

Before she could say anything, his lips were immediately enveloped on hers. She felt his lips again! Oh, how wonderful it felt! She couldn't think for a moment, and was head over heels again. He held her around his arms tighter, and he closed his eyes. He liked kissing her lips. He enjoyed it very much.

He parted his lips from hers, and they looked at each other deeply. He pushed a stray of hair behind her ear, and smiled at her warmly.

"You're fucking beautiful, Prudence," he said. "And I love you."

She looked at him with wide eyes.

He pursed his lips. "Promise me that you'll stop fooling around with Paul," he said to her softly and gently. "It killed me inside when I saw you making out with him. Paul has enough ladies in his life. I don't want you to be with him anymore. Please, Prudence, darling."

The love in her eyes was no longer there. She looked at him in disbelief, and an eyebrow was raised. She shook her head, and pursed her lips.

"Why can't you tell me before, John? It's too late now," she said, resting his hands on his chest.

"Please, Prudence," he begged.

She pushed him away as hard as she could, and he was no longer holding her around his arms. She reached for the doorknob, and opened the door.

"Goodbye, John," she said coldly as she walked in to the hotel room, and shut the door on his face.


	34. Chapter 34

John's POV

"Goodbye, John," she said coldly as she walked in to her hotel room, and shut the door on my face. I was quite startled by it, and my heart was beating quite fast.

After standing there for thirty seconds and looking at the door, I walked back to the hotel room, where we were filming, slowly while thinking about Prudence. It seemed that I couldn't get her off my mind. Okay, fine, I'll admit it. I am crazy for Prudence Lester. I love her very much.

"Where've you been, John?" asked Ringo the moment I walked in to the room.

"I went to the bathroom throwing the crap out of my body," I lied.

"Oh."

I looked around the room, and saw Paul sitting in a corner all by himself with a cigarette between his two fingers. I walked to him with a serious look on my face.

"Hello, John," Paul greeted me kindly, and he turned off his cigarette. "What's new right now?"

"Paul, I don't want you to speak, hold, kiss, or lay your fucking big eyes on Prudence," I said to him bravely.

He looked at me with a shocked look on his face.

"What?" he asked me as he stood up from the chair.

"I said, I don't want you to speak—"

"I heard you, okay," he said. "But what the hell do you mean by what you said, John?"

"Oh, Paul, I know that you're not a fucking idiot," I said to him smugly. "You should stop fooling around with Prudence."

"And why is that?"

"Because she doesn't deserve to have a man whore, which is you, as her lover," I said.

"Since when do you care, John?" he asked me. "From what I know, you never cared about her. You hurt her feelings, and you made her cry. It's _you _who doesn't deserve to have her."

I chuckled smugly, and gave him a death glare. "I bet you don't know about what happened yesterday and a few minutes ago, Paul," I said. "Your _lover _wasn't even true to you."

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"Prudence and I were kissing yesterday, and just a moment ago," I said to him proudly. "Just like what you've been doing with her."

I looked at him, and there was anger in his eyes. He was biting his lower lip, and he clenched his fists.

"I don't believe a word that you said," he decided.

"Oh, really?" I asked him. "And why is that? Is it because that reminds you of how annoying and what a man whore you are?"

He looked at me angrily. "Shut up, John." He said through his gritted teeth. "You are a man whore yourself. Why can't you just accept that Prudence loves me more than she loves you? Why can't you accept that Prudence and I had been fooling around? Why can't you accept that she thinks that you are an ignorant bastard?"

"Shut up." I said, and shoved him.

"Don't push me," he said, and pushed me.

"I wasn't pushing you," I said, and pushed him harder.

He pushed me even harder, and I punched him on his upper lip really hard until it bled. He fell to the floor, and I hit his face. He covered my face with his dirty hands. George held me back, and Ringo carried Paul away. Dick Lester stood in the middle with an angry look on his face.

"What in the world is going on?" he demanded angrily.

"Paul started all this!" I said while pointing my finger to Paul as I struggled to hit him again.

"No, I didn't! It was John!" said Paul while giving me an angry look on his face.

"Shut up, you fucking asshole!" I yelled angrily as I tried to kick that bastard.

"Alright, that's enough! I don't want to hear anymore of this!" said Dick.

I struggled, and George let go off me.

"Screw you all!" I said angrily, and stormed out of the room.


	35. Chapter 35

Prudence's POV

I was in my bedroom, thinking. Why couldn't I shed a single tear when I was feeling angry and sad that time? I tried so hard, but I still couldn't. I was also thinking whom should I choose. John or Paul? I love them both, but I must choose one.

I liked John first, but he had been rather mean and annoying to me since the first day of filming. And then all of a sudden, he kissed me, and told me that he wanted me. He's married, and has a family of his own!

But Paul…Paul had been very nice to me, and understands how I'd been feeling. He listened to me, and he's kind to me. I love him, and he loves me, too. I was very right at choosing whom I should lose my virginity to. He's with the lovely actress, Jane Asher, but she hadn't been really around, because of her busy acting job.

I stood up from the bed, and heaved out a sigh. I walked to the window, and opened it. The fresh air went inside the room, and the breeze gently swept the hair from my back, and they rested upon my shoulders.

_John or Paul, John or Paul_? I thought to myself, and then suddenly their voices were on my mind.

_Hello, little girl. I suppose that 'little girl' is no longer appropriate for a young lady, like you. _That was the first time when John talked to me. I was giggling, and was very nervous when I first met him.

I remembered when I first touched Paul's very soft face. I remembered of being very surprised that I was touching Paul McCartney's face. I laughed just by thinking about it.

And then I remembered Paul saying to me that if he weren't dating Jane, he would make me his lover. Well, Paul and I are finally secret lovers.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and I immediately answered it. I saw Pattie standing before me, and she told me that I have a guest.

"Who is it?" I asked her.

"It's Paul," she answered. "He told me that he really needs to talk to you. It's very important, he said."

I nodded my head. "Okay," I said, and stepped out of my room. I didn't see him sitting on the living room. "Where is he?"

"Outside. I didn't see him, though."

I walked towards the door, and when I opened it, I saw Paul, with bloody face, leaning against the wall. I walked out, and closed the door behind me. I walked to him, and looked at him with a surprised look on my face.

"What happened?" I asked him, as I slowly wiped the blood away from his face.

"I got in to a fight with John," he said, and he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Oh, Paul! What for?" I asked him.

"He told me to stay away from you, but I said that I don't want to stay away from you. He started pushing me, and I pushed him back. And then he hit me." He said.

"Poor you," I said, and wrapped him around my arms. "We should get your face cleaned. It's bloody as hell!"

I brought him inside the hotel room, and my friends were startled when they saw Paul's bloody face.

"Nothing to see here, girls!" I said to them as I walked Paul to my room as fast as I could.

I immediately closed and locked the door once I was in. I told Paul to sit on my bed while I go to the bathroom. I went back to the room with a wet cloth, and I sat beside him on the bed.

"Lie down, Paul," I instructed him.

He rested his head on my laps, and his face was facing mine. I cleaned his face slowly and carefully, and gently compressed his small wounds across his cheek and upper lip. Poor Paul…I hated to see him looking like shit.

"Ouch!" he cried in agony when I compressed the wet cloth upon his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Paul," I said. "It will hurt for a while."

I pressed harder.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

I ignored him. I check the wound on his cheek, and it had stopped bleeding. I moved on to his upper lip, and gently compressed the wound located just above his upper lip. He didn't cry in agony this time.

"You don't need stitches for those wounds," I said. "They will heal in three days or less. Are you feeling better now?"

"Quite," he said while looking at me. "You know what will make me feel better? A kiss on each wounds."

I chuckled, and planted a tender kiss on his cheek. I leaned my lips closer to his, and I gently pressed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes, and didn't think what was going on. I slightly opened my mouth, and he slid his tongue in. But he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked him softly.

"Do you love me, Prudence?" he asked me after a short pause.

"Of course, I love you, Paul," I said to him with a loving smile. "Not because you're a Beatle."

"Why do you love me?" he asked me with a cheeky (yet handsome) smile on his face.

I chuckled, and gently stroked his thick dark hair. I looked at his handsome hazel eyes lovingly, and smiled at him warmly.

"Because you are very sweet, Paul. You are very kind to me…you've treat me kindly, unlike the people I know in my life…except Peyton." I said. I chuckled. "I remember that day when you told me that you weren't dating Jane Asher, you would make me yours."

He chuckled, and winked at me. "I still remember," he said. "And you're mine, now, already, aren't you? Well, secretly, but it's still the same, right?"

"Yes." I said with a nod.

He let out a sigh. "Do you still love John?" he asked me humbly.

"Why are you asking me that question?" I asked him.

"Please, answer my question, Prudence," he said kindly. "I need to know. Do you still love him?"

I bit my lower lip, and a tear dropped from my eye. He wiped the tear away from my face.

"Why are you crying, Prudence?" he asked me as he sat straight beside me.

A group of tears dropped from my eyes, and I quickly wiped them away. He held my hand, and he looked at me deeply.

"Yes, I still love him, Paul," I admitted with a sob. "But I love you more than him."

"And is that why you kissed him?" he asked me.

"What?"

"You still love him, and that's why you kissed him?" he asked me.

I shook my head, and looked at him. "No," I said. "I didn't kiss him. It was John who kissed me. I couldn't do anything, Paul." I buried my face on my hand. "I'm terribly bad at these things."

He rested his finger on my chin, and he turned my head. My eyes met his, and I bit my lower lip. He pushed a stray of hair behind my ear, and smiled at me tenderly. He planted a passionate kiss on my lips, and he looked at me lovingly after that.

"It's all right, love," he said to me kindly, and hugged me around his arms lovingly. "I understand…I'm not even mad at you. I'm mad at him, though, for kissing you, and telling me to stay away from you."

I rested my head on his shoulder, and hugged him back. I felt safe with him just by holding me tight around his arms. I quietly sniffed his hair, and his hair smelled very nice.

She'd decided whom she wanted to be steady with. And that is Paul. It's not because she loves him more than John…but it's because that she didn't want to be a home wrecker with John and his family.

She closed her eyes, and tried to push that thought away from her mind.


	36. Chapter 36

John's POV

I walked inside my house angrily, but quietly. I heard Cynthia talking in the living room. I quietly walked to where she was, and I saw her talking on the telephone with her back to me.

"Edward, I'm sorry, but you can't take Julian away from me," she said angrily. "No—no, you can't! Julian is my son, not yours!"

She paused, and opened her mouth to say something.

"Look, Edward, Julian may be your son, but John is legally the father of Julian. He may not be Julian's biological father, but I married him! I married John instead of you!" she said. "It was a mistake for me to have sex with you! Sto—stop it, Edward!"

A surprised look came to my face. What? Julian isn't my _real _son? I listened to the conversation quietly with an angry feeling inside me.

"I do not want to discuss about it, Edward," she said coldly. "Goodbye, and don't you dare call me again!" She violently hung up the phone, and turned around. She yelped when she saw me, and she rested her hand on her chest.

"Oh, John, you startled me!" she said.

"What's wrong with Julian, Cyn?" I asked her with a serious look on my face.

"Nothing's wrong with Julian," she said calmly. "Why?"

"Then what were talking with Edward?" I asked her, and she didn't answer me.

"Cynthia, am I Julian's father?" I asked her with a serious look on my face, but with an impatient voice.

"Of course, you are!"

"Am I his biological father?" I demanded.

She didn't answer.

"Answer me, Cynthia! Am I his fucking biological father?" I asked her angrily, and held her arms tightly on my palms.

Tears streamed down her face, and she looked at me with sad eyes. "You didn't use contraception's, John," she said after a short pause.

"I remembered that I _did _use contraception's, Cynthia!" I said angrily. "What did you do when I went to Hamburg, Cyn? Did you see other man? Did you sleep with another man? Did you sleep with that Edward prick?"

She bit her lower lip tightly, and more tears streamed down her face. She began to sob, but I didn't let her go.

"I was lonely, John," she said with a sigh. "You were gone for a long time, and I missed making love with you."

I rolled my eyes, and looked at her with anger in my eyes.

"You should've been careful, Cynthia," I said. "You should've been fucking careful! You really did get me to believe you that Julian is my fucking real son!"

I let go off her, and started to walk away, but she stopped me by holding my wrist tightly around her palm.

"Oh, John! I'm so sorry!" she sobbed.

I looked at her angrily. Why didn't she tell me about it in the letters, which she sent to me when I was away in Hamburg? Why didn't she fucking tell me?

"Why didn't you fucking tell me, Cyn? Why didn't you tell me about it in those letters you sent me while I was away?" I demanded.

She cried harder. I forgot how much I hated seeing her cry. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

"Answer me, Cynthia!" I said harshly.

"I was scared," she said through her cries. "I was scared that you wouldn't understand!"

A river of tears dropped from her eyes. "I'm sorry, John," she said, and reached to hug me.

I scoffed, and walked away from her. "Sure, you are," I said, and walked towards the door.

"John," she said as I opened the door, "where are you going?"

"Away from you," I said, and walked out of the house. I left her crying alone in that house.

I walked down the street angrily, and it didn't matter to me if it would rain or not, because I was too angry to care. And now that Cynthia had an affair, I should have one, too. But with whom? Prudence is no longer available—but I can get her, because I am John fucking Lennon! But…how should I get her back? Send her flowers, write her the most beautiful poetry, or send her love letters? That sounded much like how Paul would do.

I walked farther, and apparently, I didn't attract any fans. Of course, I didn't. Those girls are still at school! Suddenly, I heard someone crying my name. I turned around, and saw Prudence walking down the street (gracefully) while calling my name.

"John! John! John!"


	37. Chapter 37

Prudence was looking for John. She went to the hotel room where they were filming, but he wasn't there. She walked out of the hotel, and searched for him.

"John! John!" she called with a loud voice as she walked down the street. "John!"

"Yes?" answered a tall old man with gray hair and a fine suit.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I am looking for another John," she answered politely, and walked away after saying goodbye to the old man.

She continued walking and searching, and calling John's name really loud. She kept on walking, and walking without feeling tired. She looked left and right. She wouldn't stop until she found him.

"John! John! Jo—"

She nearly bumped a fine young man with a nice suit. She looked up, and she realized that he was the John she was looking for. He looked very upset.

"Oh! there you are, John," she said calmly. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Well, not really everywhere, but…almost everywhere. I mean…oh!"

He scoffed, and rolled his eyes. "It's as if that you want to be with me."

She ignored him, but didn't break eye contact. She pursed her lips tightly, and brought her hands behind her back.

"I heard that you and Paul fought earlier…because of me," she said rather slowly and humbly.

She saw the change of expression on his face. He looked upset at first, but he softened his facial expression. He pursed his lips, and managed a smile. The sky turned gray, and thunders drummed really hard.

"It's going to rain!" she said. "We should go some place dry!"

"This place is still dry," he said as he held her hand.

He spoke too soon, because heavy rain immediately poured down to London. Their hairs and clothes were immediately wet.

"And not it isn't," she said loudly through the noise.

She dragged him, but it was no use. He was too heavy, and she was weak!

"I like to be under the rain," he said to her kindly.

She looked at him helplessly.

"Yes, I did fight with him, Prudence," he said loudly.

"Why did you do that, John?"

"Because I fucking love you so much, Prudence," he answered.

She pursed her lips, and looked at him kindly. Her electric blue eyes sent shivers down his spine. He looked at her lovingly, but not a single smile crawled to his handsome face.

"John…I do love you, too…I love you more than Paul, but…" she paused with a sigh. "But I can't…I can't be your lover, because you have a family of your own. I'll just be another home wrecker."

He pulled her closer until their bodies were against each other. There was a bright shade of pink on her pale cheeks. He wrapped a hand around her waist, and he half-smiled, which she found very handsome.

"My house is wrecked, already," he said.

"John, I think this is a rather inappropriate place for you to hold me," she said shyly.

"Why? This is the perfect place for me to hold you, he said, looking deep into her eyes.

"People might see us, and our names—_your _name—will be on the front pages of every newspapers in London!" she said.

"I don't care," he said softly, and leaned his face closer to hers.

His nose gently touched hers, and he pressed his lips against hers lightly. She closed her eyes, and rested her hands upon his shoulders. He was kissing her again! She liked it very much, though…but she promised Paul that she wouldn't be kissed by John again. She couldn't stop—she certainly couldn't stop!

"I love you, Prudence Lester," he said to her in their kiss.

She opened her eyes, and she'd come to her senses.

She rested both of her hands upon his firm chests, and pushed him away from her as hard as she could. She looked at him with a surprised look on her face. It was as if she was kissed by him for the first time.

She started running away from him, and left him standing under the rain. He didn't chase her, because h knew that it would be very useless. He watched her run swiftly. A happy smile crept to his face, and he walked down the street alone while whistling a happy song.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Here is chapter thirty-eight. Finally! Sorry that I didn't update this soon. I was having a writer's block for quite a long time. I was staring at the laptop, and my fingers weren't typing! Okay, so, I'll let you read now. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next few days, Paul and John were friends again, and there were no hard feelings. They became great friends, again, like they were before they fought. Paul invited Prudence to come to the Scala Theatre, just a few days since they were shooting there.

"Oh, I'd love to come, Paul!" she said with a wide smile on her face. "What time must I be there?"

"Around nine or ten o'clock will be fine," he said.

"Alright, love."

Prudence went to the Scala Theatre with her three friends the next day after Paul asked her. Her friends insisted that they wanted to come with her so they could meet The Beatles again. Pattie wanted to join, because she wanted to see George, and she also wanted to support him like what a girlfriend would do to her boyfriend. Beth and Emma wanted to join, because they knew that they would be very bored staying at the hotel all day.

Prudence, Pattie, Emma, and Beth walked in after struggling with those raging hormones waiting outside the theatre. The four friends walked in looking quite very messy, but they had time to fix themselves in the bathroom.

They walked in, and were told to go to the right side of the stage, where the boys were waiting. Beth and Emma were very excited, and they couldn't stop giggling when they saw the famous group.

Pattie ran to George, and they hugged each other tightly, and they gave each other kisses. Prudence looked at them with an eyebrow raised, and her arms were crossed in front of her chest.

"Prudence…" called Paul slowly.

She looked to her right, and saw Paul standing beside her with a handsome smile on his face.

"Hi, Paul," she greeted him with a wide smile on her face.

He was about to hug her, but she stopped him.

"Not here, Paul. My friends don't know about us," she said with a soft voice.

"Oh, I see," he said with a nod, and shook her hand awkwardly.

She chuckled, and shook her head. "Okay, maybe a friendly hug won't hurt," she said, and he immediately dragged her to his warm and friendly embrace.

"Hello, Prudence," John greeted her kindly, and Paul let go off her.

She looked at John with a shy smile. "Hi, John," she greeted him back nervously. "H-how are you doing?" Her heart was beating very fast, and she didn't really know why.

"Fine, really," he said with a cheeky smile. "And you?"

"Uh, good," she said, and pushed a stray of hair behind her ear. Her palms were starting to sweat, and her brain felt very cold. "How is Cynthia?"

John's cheeky smile still remained on his face. "Taking care of her past relationships, that's all I know," he said.

She looked at him with a puzzled look on her face, and Paul held her hand.

"Places, everybody!" said Dick Lester from the stage.

"Prudence." Said John with a nod, and walked away.

She looked at Paul, and he smiled at her kindly.

"I'll tell you about it after this, love," he said. "Kiss for good luck?"

She chuckled, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Break a leg, Paul," she said as he walked away from her.

"Can I also have a kiss for good luck, Prudence?" asked Ringo with his wide innocent blue eyes.

She chuckled, and held his arms. He's very adorable, with his wide blue eyes, and all. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"Of course, Ringo," she said, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Now, break a leg."

"Thank you, Prudence," he thanked her with a wide smile on his face, and planted a kiss on her cheek before he walked to his bandmates.

Prudence stood there while watching them walked to the stage. Pattie, Emma, and Beth dragged her closer to the stage so they could watch them perform.

"They're going to perform _And I Love Her_!" said Pattie excitedly. "That song is so romantic!"

"Yes, I agree," said Emma. "I bet Paul wrote that song for Jane Asher. Who else did he wrote it for?"

Prudence didn't say anything, and she remained looking at Paul while holding his guitar bass. And then she looked at John, he looked sort of sad, and she wondered why. Paul was going to tell her about it.

"Uh, music!"

Their song, _And I Love Her_, began to play. Emma had to bit her lower lip tightly to hold her girly squeal. Beth was swooning, and swaying slowly to the slow beat of the song. Prudence looked at Paul with a wide smile across her face, and Pattie was biting her nail while watching George playing the guitar.

"Do you want to sit over there?" asked Pattie while pointing at the audience seat.

"Okay."

Pattie and Prudence walked to the seat before the studio quietly after telling her friends that they were going to sit there. They didn't sit very close to the stage, though. Paul was looking at Prudence as he mimed to the song.

"They're very charming, don't you think so?" remarked Pattie.

"That's why we fell in love with them," said Prudence. "Because they are very charming." They both chuckled.

"_She gives me everything,_

_And tenderly_

_The kiss my lover brings,_

_She brings to me_

_And I love her._"

"What's your relationship with Paul?" asked Pattie to Prudence. "You seem awfully close with him. Is it something special?"

"We're just close friends, Pattie," Prudence lied kindly. "There's nothing special going on between us, and I'm not lying. We're just close friends."

"Close friends or more than friends?" asked Pattie with a wide smirk.

"Close friends."

"_Bright are the stars that shine,_

_Dark is the sky_

_I know this love of mine_

_Will never die_

_And I love her._"

"You know what, Prudence?" she said. "Paul is looking at you all the time."

Prudence chuckled heartily. "Oh, surely, not all the time," she answered. "Perhaps only for a few times." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh! he's doing it again!" said Pattie softly, and chuckled.

Prudence ignored her, and looked at Paul. A smile crept to his face as he sang the line: "_I know this love of mine will never die_." And he was smiling at her.

She chuckled, and bit her lower lip. Eventually, the song ended, and Victor Spinetti, the television director, said: "Thank you. Very nice."

George played the notes of the song, and they talked a bit while waiting for Dick Lester's cues.

"And…cut!" announced Dick Lester. "Take five, everyone!"

The group walked away, but Paul and George walked down the stage to see Prudence and Pattie with wide smiles on their handsome faces.

"Do you like it, Prudence?" Paul asked her as he sat on the empty seat beside her.

"I like it very much, Paul," she answered with a wide grin. "Can I talk to you privately, please?"

"Oh, yes, of course," he said, and immediately stood up from the seat. He helped her stand up from her seat, and they walked to a private place to talk.

"Oh! I almost forgot," she said. "The thing that you wanted to tell me about? About John?"

"Oh, yes, he and Cynthia are having a little _problem_ with their marriage," he said. "He told me that Julian isn't his _real _son. You see, Cynthia slept with another man while he was away in Hamburg. And he found out about it when he eavesdropped on her telephone conversation with the man."

"Oh, I see," she said. "I feel so very sorry for their marriage." She looked away.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" he asked her after a short pause.

Her heart started to beat very fast, and she felt very weak. Her hands and legs were trembling, but she still could stand. She took a deep breath, and exhaled all the airs in her lungs. She breathed normally, and looked at him with a serious look on her face.

"Paul…our relationship…it is only built…on a fantasy," she said rather slowly, and it was very hard to say it, because she was looking straight to his handsome wide doe eyes.

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean, Prudence?" he asked her.

"Oh, geez, I don't know how to say it," she said with a sigh, and looked away from him.

"You can tell me, Prudence," he said. "I'll understand."

She was very nervous, and she tapped her foot to calm her down. She looked at his eyes, again, and convinced herself that she could do it.

"I'm always thinking of someone else when I'm with you," she said, rather slowly. "And that someone else is…John."

He nodded his head. "Ah, I see," he said.

She looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "So, you're not hurt or angry about it?" she asked him, puzzled.

He shook his head. "Not really," he said. "I, too, have something to tell you, Prudence. I'm just with you, because I miss Jane. I miss Jane very much. She's very busy, lately, because she's an actress and all."

"Oh…I see," she said, and looked at his black leather shoes. "Our relationship is just made out of a fantasy."

He chuckled, and lifted her chin with his finger. She looked at his handsome hazel eyes, and raised both of her eyebrows.

"Do you think that I'm a good lover?" he asked her.

"You are a good lover, Paul. Better than Christian."

"Do I kiss as good as John?" he asked her with a chuckle.

She chuckled. "I can't answer that, it's too…awkward."

He let go off her chin, and looked at her kindly.

"I know that you don't really love _love _me, Paul," she said. "I'm just in place of Jane when she's gone."

He held her hand, and caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. "I do love you, Prudence. But…not as much as I love Jane. And yes, you're just in place of Jane. You remind me so much of her. Your voice reminds me of hers, and…you're the same age as her. But you have a dark hair, but she has a lighter hair." He said.

She nodded her head. "So…what does this lead us to?" she asked him. "Must we break up or…something?"

He pursed his lips. "It is very hard for me to say this, but…yes, we're breaking up," he said. "But we can remain as friends—good friends."

"Close friends." She added.

"Good and close friends." He agreed, and let go off her hand. "Well, now, that you are free…you can go to John. I know that he loves you, because he kissed you, and often talked about you just a day after we started becoming secret lovers."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

He nodded his head. "It's quite hard for telling you that—really." He said, and paused for a short while. "Why don't you go get John, Prudence? He needs you very much right now."

She smiled at him, and gave him a bear hug. She shook his hand after that, and chuckled. "Thank you, Paul…for being good to me," she said to him.

He nodded his head. "Now, go get John."

She grinned, and walked away from him. But first, she walked to her father to extend the minutes of the break.

"Dad, can the break be at least fifteen minutes?" she asked Mr. Lester kindly. "They really need a fifteen minutes break. They're very tired, you know?"

"How about ten?" he offered.

"No. Fifteen, and we're starting since the beginning of the break," she said.

He looked at her oldest daughter kindly, and stroked her hair gently. "Fine."

A wide smile crept to her face, and walked away to find John in the backstage. She asked Ringo where he was, and he told her that John was in the changing room.

"Thank you, Ringo," she thanked him, and walked to the changing room.

She knocked on the first before going in, and she heard John's voice saying: "Come in."

She slowly turned the doorknob, and opened the door. She saw John sitting on the couch with a cigarette on his right hand. He immediately stood up when he saw her standing beside the door.

"I said, you can come in," he said.

She walked in, and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door while she looked at him with a serious look on her face. He was also looking at her with a serious look on his face, which made her chuckle.

"What do you want, Prudence?" he asked her before taking a drag of his cigarette.

"I want to tell you that Paul and I broke up," she began. "We just broke up."

"Hm. And why is that?" he asked her while approaching her with an eyebrow raised.

She took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. She looked at him kindly, and a pretty smile crept to her face.

"Because I told him that I'm in love with someone else," she said, and paused for a while. "And that is you, John."

He looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "You're in love with me?" he asked her.

She nodded her head shyly, and bit her lower lip.

"Hm…you're in love with me?" he asked again. "Now, what must I say about that?"

She opened her mouth, and said: "It's okay if you don't have anything to say about that, really. I just wanted to know that…I love you, John." She chuckled. "I sort of started the relationship with him just to make you jealous."

He chuckled, and looked at her kindly. "And it certainly did work." He said. He walked back to the couch, and lighted out his cigarette on an ashtray. He walked back to her, and her cheeks immediately turned pink.

"Now, I know what I must say about that," he said, and stopped when he was very close to Prudence.

"What?"

He smiled. He leaned his face closer to hers, and stopped when his lips were almost touching hers just to make her feel nervous. He moved to her ear, and said: "I'm fucking in love with you, too."

He looked at her lovingly with a kind smile on his face, and pushed a stray of hair behind her ear.

They looked at each other deeply, and he rested both of his palms against the door beside her shoulders.

"I think, this is the perfect time for you to kiss me," she said with a soft voice, and bit her lower lip.

He chuckled, and nodded his head. "Yes, it is."

He gently pressed his lips against hers, and they slowly closed their eyes. He angled his head, and slowly wrapped her around his arms. He pulled her closer until her body was against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled as they kissed.

He brushed his lips to her cheek, and then stopped kissing her. They looked at each other, and he noticed that there was a bright shade of red upon her cheeks.

"Ms. Prudence Lester, I am going to sort things out before we go steady," he said as he gently caressed her cheek with his thumb.

She nodded her head. "Okay."

He planted a kiss on her cheek, and said "I love you" to Prudence before going out of the changing room.

Prudence walked out seconds later with a wide smile on her face. She walked to the right side of the stage, and she saw Paul looking at her. He smiled at her, and she smiled at him back reassuringly. She bit her lip (still smiling), and nodded her head. He gave her a wink and a thumb up.

"Thank you, Paul," she mouthed to him.

He nodded his head as an answer.


	39. Chapter 39

John walked inside his house that evening after the shooting of the film. He closed the door behind him, and hung his coat on the coat hanger. He walked to the living room, where Cynthia was. He saw her sitting on the sofa while watching the television. Perhaps soap opera?

"John, you're home," she said, and turned off the television. "Do you want to have dinner?"

"No, thanks. I just had one with the lads and Dick Lester," he said with a serious look on his face. "Cynthia, we need to talk."

She stood up from the sofa, and slowly walked towards her famous husband.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked gently.

"About our marriage, and what a failure it is," he said with not a single expression on his face.

"John, I said I'm sorry about the affair," she said. "I should've not done that."

"And you should've thought about it before," he said. "Honestly, Cynthia, why can't you be careful?"

Tears started to form on her kind and warm eyes, and she had to cover her mouth to hold back the tears. He looked at her eyes, and he didn't care if she was sad or angry.

"I'm leaving you, Cynthia," he said.

Did Cynthia hear it wrong?

"What?" she said, and uncovered her mouth. She looked at him with a shocked look on her face.

"I'm leaving you, Cyn. I don't want to be married with you anymore. I don't love you like I used to." He said.

Tears started to stream down her face.

"You can't do that!" she said.

"I can do the fuck that I want to do," he said sternly. "And that means I can fucking leave you, Cynthia!"

She sobbed, and looked at him sadly as tears dropped.

"What about Julian?" she asked. "He needs a father, you know?"

He pursed his lips, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. What about Julian? John hadn't spent much time with Julian.

"I can't be his father, Cyn," he said, rather softly. "He needs a father, who will always be there. And unfortunately, I can't do both, because I am very busy. I hadn't even spent much time with him since he was born. He won't be able to be a part of my Beatles lifestyle."

She'd stopped crying by now. She wiped the tears away from her face, and she was very sad of the fact that John was going to leave her. It was one of her fears. She was afraid that John was going to leave her. And he was. He was right, actually. He hadn't spent his time with Julian since he was born. She looked at him sadly, and asked:

"Why are you leaving me, John?"

"Because I don't love you like I used to, like I've said," he said, and paused for a short while. "And…I love this girl…the word 'girl' isn't appropriate for her. I love this young lady, and she has the same feeling towards me. I know that she'll always be true unlike you. That rhymed, now, didn't it? Anyway, she may not be perfect to some people, but she is perfect to me. I've been quite a bastard to her, but she doesn't mind. And this young lady is Prudence Lester."

She looked at him in disbelief and her eyebrows were raised. "John…are you telling me that you're in love with a seventeen-year-old immature little girl?" she asked him slowly, holding back her anger. "Am I hearing this correctly?"

He suddenly slapped her on the face, because she said Prudence was an immature little girl.

"You don't know her like I know her, so don't fucking call her an immature little girl!" he said angrily.

"I know her very well, John," she retorted while rubbing her hand on her cheek, which he slapped on. "She's a fucking home wrecker, and just another crazy, obsessive Beatlemania!"

He slapped her again—harder this time. "Shut the fuck up, Cynthia! I fucking love her, and I want to be with her, instead of with you!" he said, and walked to the front door.

"Where are you going, John?" she asked him from the living room, and she heard the front door shutting.

She sat on the floor, and bent her legs. She wrapped her arms around her legs, buried her face on her knees, and cried all of the rest of her tears out.

She certainly couldn't hold back her tears lately. She couldn't believe that John was leaving her for Prudence Lester! She sobbed even harder. If John was there, and she was crying about something else, he would be there to comfort her.

She remained crying in the dark living room until she no longer felt like crying. She was furious at Prudence Lester—very furious.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: So, here it is chapter 40 of "Dear Prudence". I was very nervous when I wrote this chapter...and I don't know why. Oh! and PAUL MCCARTNEY IS GOING TO HAVE A CONCERT IN MY COUNTRY NEXT YEAR! Sweet Lord, I can't wait to watch him live for the very first time! I'm so excited! ^_^ Okay, I'll shut up, now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prudence was lying down on her bed with a wide smile on her face. She couldn't believe that John Lennon was now her lover. She was very happy! Ever since she discovered The Beatles, she felt 'something' between her and John—even though he hadn't met her yet. She'd been waiting for this day to come, and it had come! She wondered on what he meant by "sort things out".

A few minutes later, she heard the door being closed, and she wondered what that was. She quietly stood up from the bed, and walked to her bedroom door. She slowly and quietly turned the doorknob, and she peeked at the living room. She saw none of her friends sitting on the sofa watching television or smoking their cigarettes. She opened the door wider, and walked out with a puzzled look on her face.

She looked around, and saw a note sitting on the coffee table. She picked it up, and immediately read it.

_Prudence,_

_Pattie, Beth, and I are out having dinner in a restaurant, which George Harrison recommended us to go, when you're reading this. We'll be back probably around eleven or eleven-thirty in the evening. Have fun being alone in the hotel room, love!_

_Emma_

Right. Her friends thought that she was asleep in her bedroom because she hadn't made a single sound since she was in. But she wasn't asleep. She folded the paper in half, and shoved it inside her pocket.

She was about to sit down when there was a knock on the door. She walked to the door with a groan, and immediately opened it. She saw John standing before her with a polite smile on his face. Her heart started to race.

"Hi, John," she greeted him with a pretty smile on her face.

"Hello, love," he greeted her back, and planted a light kiss on her cheek. "Can I come in?"

"Why, yes, of course," she said, and made way for him to enter the room.

"Your friends aren't here?" he asked.

"No, they're not," she said as she closed and locked the door. "They're having dinner without me. They thought that I was asleep."

He sat on the sofa while looking at her. "Do you want to have dinner?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not hungry, anyway."

"Well, I'm glad that you're not going to have dinner," he said, and patted the empty space beside him on the sofa. "Sit beside me, love."

She followed his order. She sat beside him, and leaned back.

"I've sorted things out," he said while holding her hand lovingly.

She looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"With Cynthia," he said. "I left her to be with you. And now we can go steady, like I promised you."

She managed a smile. _Oh! so that was what he meant by "sort things out"_, she thought to herself.

"What did you tell her?" she asked him slowly.

"I told her that I don't love her like I used to," he said, and held her right side face.

She looked down at his hand. "And is it because of me, too?" she asked him softly.

"Yes."

"Oh…" Guilty.

He gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. He leaned his face closer to hers, and gently pressed his lips against her cheek. She closed her eyes, and felt his lips lightly upon hers. He held the back of her neck, and pulled her closer gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands moved down to her waists, and to her legs. He lifted them, and set them upon his laps.

Before he could go any farther, the telephone suddenly ran, and they stopped kissing in an awkward way. She cleared her throat, and walked to the telephone to answer it.

"Hello?" she began as she fixed her skirt.

"Prudence, is this you?" asked Emma on the other line.

"Of course, this is Prudence, who else do you think this is?" she said with a chuckle. "What is it Emma?"

"Uh, I'm just checking up on you," she answered, and chuckled heartily. "Are you hungry, Prudence?"

"Not really. You don't have to bring anything for me."

"Okay. We'll be back around eleven or so," she said. "Goodbye, Prudence."

She giggled, and nodded her head. "Goodbye, Emma." She hung up. She returned to John, and sat beside him again.

He chuckled, and she looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

Suddenly, her stomach started to make grumbling sounds, and they both laughed, because they thought that it was very funny. She nodded her head, and looked at him.

"Okay, I'm hungry now," she said, and they both chuckled again.

A few minutes later, John and Prudence were in a restaurant having dinner. Actually, Prudence was the one who was having dinner, but John was only companying her.

It was a lovely dinner, because neither a single fan nor a reporter chased after John. They found it quite odd, but they, too, enjoyed the peace.

"What about Julian?" she asked him after swallowing her food.

"I left him, too," he said. "I haven't much been a father since he was born, anyway. He needs a father who will always be there for him."

She looked at her food. "Oh, I see."

He looked at her, and pursed his lips. "But don't feel bad, Prudence," he said kindly. "He'll be all right. Cynthia is a very good mother."

"I'm relieved," she said sarcastically, and chuckled heartily.

She drank her water, and then continued eating. She didn't want to drink wine, because she might be drunk again on her date with John, which happened a month ago.

"Are you enjoying your dinner?" he asked her to break off the silence. He didn't like it one bit. The silence, that is.

"Yes, I enjoy it very much," she answered with a nod and a smile. "Well, it's better than our first one."

"Because you're not drunk," he said.

They both laughed heartily.

"Yes, this is better than our first date," she said with a smile.

John and Prudence went to the park that was quite near to the hotel. She walked around the park with no shoes on. She walked on top of the bench until the edge of it.

"Jump," he ordered her when she was on the edge of the bench.

She jumped off, and he caught her bridal style. She threw her head back, and chuckled. He set her down on her feet, and they continued to walk.

"It's a lovely night, don't you think so, John?" she asked him.

"Yes, it is," he agreed with her. "And peaceful, too."

She tripped on a rock, but he caught her.

"Be careful, Prudence," he said.

"I will."

They walked again, but this time they walked slower than before. There was a soft and gentle breeze, and she enjoyed it very much. She closed her eyes, and felt the breeze gently blowing her.

He looked at her, and smiled to himself. He dragged her down, and they both fell to the grass—actually John fell to the grass, and Prudence fell to his laps. They both laughed, and then looked at each other deeply. He pushed a stray of hair behind her ear, and held her jaw.

"I love you, Prudence," he said to her.

"I love you, too, John," she said softly after a short pause.

He smirked. "I know."

He kissed her like how people kissed in those lovely classic movies. Her eyes were closed, and her face was angled. She felt those lovely fireworks and sparks! But frankly, those lovely fireworks and sparks stopped when he parted his lips away from hers.

"I'll walk you back to the hotel," he said.

She stood up from his laps, and he stood up after her. They both walked to the hotel while holding hands, and she was still barefoot.

He walked her to her hotel room door. They said their good nights, and gave each other good night kisses (on the lips).

"Where are you going to stay?" she asked him before he left.

"At George's house," he said. "Good night, Prudence."

"Good night, John."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long for me to update. I was back to school since last week, and I would always come home looking very tired. I come from a different country, so...what can I do? Every time I want to continue this story, I had to do my homework's. It sucks. But I'll be having another holiday next month, because it's fasting month for Muslims in my country. I won't be fasting because I'm a Hindu. I should shut up now, and let you read. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prudence's POV

It had been six days since John and I were steady. I didn't go to the theater that often, though…but he always asked me out for dinner whenever he wasn't busy or tired after the shooting of the film. We would either have dinner at the hotel restaurant, his new rented flat, or in a fancy restaurant. We were often besieged by raging hormones when we were having dinner in a restaurant.

One day (31st March, to be exact), I was walking towards the Scala Theatre all by myself. John asked me to come to the theater the other day to watch him and his bandmates record the concert footage. I said yes, of course.

I was about to enter the theater when someone (a blonde lady) suddenly yelled at me. It took me about fifteen seconds to realize that the screaming blonde lady was Cynthia!

"You did this to me!" she screamed at me, and pushed me against the wall. "You fucking did this to me!"

"Did what?" I asked her, I was very oblivious what was going on.

"Oh, will you please stop acting so innocent and so stupid!" she said angrily. "It's all because of you! It's because of you that John left me!"

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't do anything, because I was oblivious and felt very weak.

"He left me because of you!" she screamed at me again, and slapped me really hard on the face.

I rubbed my face, and tears started to form on my eyes. I didn't let them out, because it would just show her that I was a weak girl. But I'm not. I looked at her with a blank expression on my face. She looked very angry—furious—and she wanted to hit me more.

"Please, don't, Cynthia," I said to her softly.

She was about to hit me again, but thankfully, John stopped her.

"Cynthia, you fucking stop hurt her, right now!" John yelled at her, coming out of nowhere. He was holding her hand tightly so she couldn't hurt me anymore.

"Stay out of this, John!" she yelled back at him angrily.

He slapped her really hard on the face before my eyes, and I was terribly shocked. My jaw dropped open, and I had to cover my mouth with my palms so a fly wouldn't go inside my mouth as I looked at John and Cynthia wit a very shocked look on my face.

Cynthia started to cry, and I looked at her sadly. What John did to her was terribly wrong—but I couldn't do anything at the moment, because I was still very shocked. I looked at him, and I saw anger in his eyes.

"Why did you fucking hurt her, Cyn?" he demanded.

She didn't say anything. She only sobbed, and cried repeatedly.

He shook his head, and pursed his lips. He looked at her, and said, "I thought that you would never do such a thing, Cyn. I thought that you're a sweet girl from Liverpool who would never hurt someone."

She looked at him with sad eyes. "But John—"

"Why don't you just…go home, Cynthia?" he interrupted her.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She closed it, and then walked away without a word.

"Cyn…" I said to her as I walked to her, but he stopped me. I looked at him, and he only shook his head.

"Let her be," he said to me.

I watched Cynthia as she walked down the street alone with a very sad look on her face. I looked at him, and started to cry. He nodded his head, and brought me to his warm embrace. I buried my face on his shoulder, and hugged him back as I cried. He gently stroked my hair, and slowly rocked back and forth.

"It's all right, Prudence," he said to me. "It's all right. It's over now."

I stood straight, but kept my eyes on the ground. I wiped the tears away from my face, and he lifted my chin up with his finger. My eyes met his handsome eyes, and I felt my cheeks blushing heavily. He smiled at me, and playfully tapped my nose with his other finger. I chuckled.

"I'm sorry to come here looking like a pile of shite," I said.

"It's okay…and you don't look like a pile of shite," he said. "You look lovely as always." He winked.

I smiled at him lovingly, and he planted a light kiss on my lips. Gosh, that kiss always makes me melt and feel better. I chuckled, and smiled at him shyly.

"C'mon, let's go inside before the fans arrive," he said.

I nodded my head. "Okay."

We walked inside the theater, and walked to the backstage. I saw Paul sitting beside Jane, and they were looking like two people in love. Jane saw me, and she waved her hand at me. I waved back at her, and smiled at her kindly. I sat beside her, and we started talking to each other.

We watched the band recording the concert footage on the right side of the stage. They were miming to the backing tracks, while the fans were screaming really loud and being excited and happy, like how Beatles fans would always do when they watch the group live or see the group walking down the street without a disguise.

"Quite a frenzy, don't you think so, Prudence?" remarked Jane while watching the boys miming to _I Should Have Known Better_.

"Yes, it is," I agreed with a nod. "I've never been to their concerts."

"Neither have I," she said.

"But…being in this production is the best thing ever to me," I said. "I can get to meet and talk to the group. I get to be their friends. And…John and I are now lovers."

She looked at me with a wide smile on her face. "Really?" she asked me, excited. "What about Cyn?"

"He left her," I answered. "She hadn't been true to him, that's why he left her."

"I see…I'm sad for Cyn, and happy for you, Pru!" she said. "I'm not sure if that's appropriate, but who cares? You're now dating a Beatle, like your friend Pattie!"

"Yes," I said with a nod.

"And we can hang out every day! We can go shopping together with Pattie and Maureen!" she said excitedly.

"We can do that during weekends, and school breaks," I said. "I still have high school to finish."

"And are you going to attend college?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, I'm going to attend college," I said. "Hopefully, I'll go to Oxford. But I have a back-up plan if Oxford doesn't accept me. Cambridge University."

She smiled at me widely. "Well, I'm sure that you're going to accepted by Oxford!" she said. "You're a very smart girl!"

I smiled at her kindly. "Geez, thank you, Jane," I thanked her humbly.

"No problem, love," she said to me, and gave me a hug.

* * *

**A/N: So...what do you think? You can tell me what you think about it by clicking that review button below! :D Thanks for reading, beloved readers, and I'll let you review this story!**

**May the Force be with you!**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Tomorrow is going to be the last day of school, and I will return there on Wednesday, because on Monday is the start of fasting month for the Muslims, here, in my country. Yay! Holiday! :D So, anywho...here it is chapter forty-two of _"_Dear Prudence"! Enjoy... ;)**

* * *

A week had passed, and Prudence was still staying at London, because of John. She received so many phone calls from her mother back at Liverpool. Mrs. Lester told her to come back to Liverpool to finish her school, and take the final exam. Prudence wasn't sure if she should go back to Liverpool.

And so, one boring afternoon, she sat down in the living room with her friends, and she took a deep breath.

"I want to go back to Liverpool," she said to her friends.

Her friends looked at her with their eyebrows raised. They couldn't believe what she just told them. She could be very strange some times.

"And why is that?" asked Emma while lighting her cigarette.

"So I can take my final exam, finish high school, and go to my dream college," she said.

Pattie chuckled. "Prudence, you don't have to take the final exam or go back to school."

"Why?"

"Because you are a director's daughter, and in a Beatles first featuring movie!" said Emma.

"I have to agree with them, Prudence," said Beth. "You shouldn't be going back to school."

She looked at her three friends with an eyebrow raised. "But I really want to go back to school, take the test, and then go to Oxford! Just because I'm Richard Lester's daughter, that doesn't mean that I should drop out of school, and just stay at home while doing nothing. I _want _to go to college. I've been dreaming to go there since I was ten, like I said."

Pattie chuckled again. "If that's what you want, Prudence."

"I should tell my father first," said Prudence.

* * *

Prudence was having dinner with her father in a fancy restaurant that evening, and it was just the two of them. He organized it all. And it had been such a long time since they had dinner together just the two of them.

"I've to tell you something, dad," she said after drinking her water.

"What is it, dear?" he responded.

"I want to go back to Liverpool, take my final exam, and then go to Oxford University," she said after quite a short pause.

He looked at her with a relieved look on his face. "Oh, I thought you were going to tell me that you're pregnant," he joked.

She chuckled.

"Why, yes, you can go back to Liverpool to finish high school," he said. "When do you want to go back home, Prudence?"

"This Friday. So I can rest on Saturday and Sunday." She said.

He nodded his head. "Alright, dear." He said. "I should order your train tickets, then."

"Oh, you don't need to do that," she said. "I'll just buy my train ticket by myself. After all, I'm a young lady already." She grinned.

He smiled at his daughter kindly. "No, you're a woman already, dear," he said. "A fully-grown woman, who is ready to go out to the real world! I can't believe it! It was as if that you were born yesterday morning, and became a woman the other night."

She chuckled, and shrugged her shoulders. "I can't believe it, too, father," she said. "I can't believe that I'll be a teenager no more." She sighed.

"You're a very responsible and discipline teenager, Prudence," he said. "And that is why John fancies you very much."

Her cheeks turned pink. "How do you know that John fancies me, father?" she asked him while batting her eyelashes.

He chuckled. "John told me himself that he's in love with my daughter," he said. "I asked him why, and he told me that you're a very responsible woman."

She felt very embarrassed of talking about John with her father. She rarely talked about Christian with her father, because he's presence at home wasn't that often.

"Well, yes, John and I are now lovers, father," she admitted. "Christian and I broke up a few weeks ago." She covered her face with her palms.

"Don't be embarrassed about it, Prudence," he said. "I don't mind that you and John are dating. I don't mind at all."

And that was why she loved her father more than she loved her mother. Mr. Lester wouldn't mind if she was dating someone, unlike her mother. Mrs. Lester would ban her from dating, and would always exaggerate. Typical mothers.

Mr. Lester glanced at his wristwatch, and then looked at his daughter again.

"It's quite late already, Prudence," he said. "Would you like to go back to the hotel?"

"Sure, father," she said. "I'm feeling very sleepy, anyway."

He raised his hand when a waiter was walking by, and said, "The bill, please." he said.

* * *

**A/N: Beloved readers, I've never been in this kind of misery before. But writing stories make me feel better after going through that misery. I've been crying over a boy often now. I'm so weak -_- So, please, beloved readers. Make me feel better by clicking that review button below, and I'll give you my RARE Beatles pictures, and Luke Skywalker action figure!**

**All my loving,**

**Fool on the Hill Far Far Away**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Today is Dhani Harrison's birthday! Yay! I'm glad it's his birthday! Happy birthday to him! X) I did that in my other story: _How to Live Like a Beatle_. I REGRET NOTHING. Anywho, here it is! Chapter 43 of "Dear Prudence"! Enjoy!**

* * *

John's POV

It was a Thursday afternoon, and I was waiting for Prudence in my flat. She told me that she was going to tell me something. The room was filled with the smoke of my cigarette; I hope she wouldn't mind the smell. The window was opened, though, so fresh air could come in.

There was a knock on my door, and I lit off my cigarette on the ashtray. I stood up from the sofa, and walked towards the door. I turned the doorknob, and pulled the door. I blinked a few times, and cleared my glasses. I put my glasses back on, and looked at her with wide eyes. Prudence looked very beautiful.

"What?" she asked me kindly with a shy smile on her lovely face, and her electric blue eyes were twinkling.

"Nothing." I said, and I became nervous. "You look…you're beautiful, Prudence." My heart was pounding.

She chuckled. "Thank you, John," she thanked me shyly, and looked down at my black leather shoes.

I cleared my throat, and made a way for her so she could come in.

"You can come in, love," I said to her.

She nodded her head, and walked in. I was looking at her tight butt when she came in to my flat. I closed the door behind me, and I turned around. I saw her standing next to the sofa with her hands behind her back. I chuckled just by seeing her standing like that, and I walked towards her. Her smile became wider when I wrapped her around my arms, and she giggled when I pulled her closer until our bodies touched.

"You're very beautiful, Prudence," I said to her, half-whispering. "And the sexiest seventeen-year-old bird I've ever seen."

She chuckled, and held my shoulders firmly. She looked at me with those lovely blue eyes, but she still had her smile on.

"I love you, Prudence," I said, and looked at her eyes deeply.

She ran her little fingers through my hair. "I love you, too, John," she said with a whispering voice.

She gently pressed her lips against mine. Her lips were the sweetest pair of lips I've ever tasted. I just wanted to lick them. Oh, wait, I can. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and angled her face. I traced her lips with my tongue. Apparently, she liked it very much, because she pushed herself against me, and kissed me more passionately. She's such a terribly good kisser.

I brushed my lips to her neck, and she wrapped me around the neck tighter. I nibbled her neck with my lips, and then with my teeth. She stopped me, and pushed me away from her slowly.

"I don't want to get love bites, right now," she said with a chuckle. "Maybe you can give me those soon, but not now."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay." I said, and slowly pulled me away from her. "So, what is it that you want to tell me?" I held her hand, and walked her to the sofa.

We sat down side by side, and I rested my arm on her shoulders. I looked at her, and she looked at me.

"Erm…John…I'm going back to Liverpool to take my final exam," she said. "So I can go to my dream college, which is Oxford University."

"We'll be quite far from each other," I remarked.

"I know, but…I really want to go to Oxford," she said, and there were sparkles on her lovely eyes. "I've been dreaming of going there since I was ten."

I smiled at her, and chuckled. "You're a very smart bird, Prudence," I said. "I know that you will pass the test, and go to Oxford."

She chuckled. "Thanks, John," she thanked me.

"When will you be going back to Liverpool?"

"Tomorrow morning."

I sighed. "Oh, well…want to do something special tonight?" I asked her, and wiggled my eyebrows.

She raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked me.

I chuckled, and leaned my face closer to hers. I rested my forehead against hers, and smiled widely. "Making love?" I said.

She chuckled. "Well, John…" she paused. "I'm not ready yet. You can visit me anytime you want."

"Okay, love."

She planted a tender and passionate kiss upon my lips, and held my jaws. I closed my eyes, and felt her sweet lips upon mine. I enveloped my lips on hers, and slid my tongue inside her mouth. She parted her lips away from mine, and she looked at me kindly.

"I can't stay for a long time, John," she said, and stood up from the sofa. "I should go back to the hotel."

I stood up from the sofa, and walked closer to her. "I should walk you there," I said, trying to be a "true" gentleman, like what Paul said. Why am I listening to his advice?

"It's very unnecessary, John," she said, and walked to the door while still looking at me.

I approached her again, and smiled at her. "Something to remember me by?" I asked her. "Like a kiss on the cheek, or on the lips?"

She chuckled, and planted a kiss on my lips. She looked at me with her kind eyes.

"Goodbye, John," she said softly. "I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye, Prudence," I said, and smiled at her kindly. "I love you, darling."

"I love you, too, John," she said, and planted another kiss upon my lips.

We smiled at each other. I opened the door for her, and she walked out from my flat. She looked very graceful when she walked down the street with her head so proudly held high. I fucking love her so much. I couldn't imagine what it would feel like going through a day without her presence.


	44. Chapter 44

Prudence's POV

I was on the train ride back to Liverpool the next day, and I was looking out the window so I wouldn't get dizzy. It was going to be a two hours ride, and I knew that it was going to be quite a long ride. It was a good thing that I put my book and magazine inside my bag.

There was an old man sitting across me while reading a newspaper. The Beatles were on the news headline. It was about their first featuring film. Heh, I know all about that, so I didn't need to read the article. The old man looked like that he was in his forties, and he was dressed in a fine black suit. He was reading the newspaper so seriously. I wanted to talk to him, but it would perhaps annoy him.

I let out a sigh, and rested my chin on my palm. I missed John very much. He didn't take me to the train station, because he had to film the movie. My friends took me to the train station. None of them wanted to come back to Liverpool with me. It was fine with me.

And then, there came a sudden thought of Christian. What if I met him while walking to school? Or in the bus? What should I say to him? How should I act when he's around? Oh, dear. I became very nervous just by thinking about it.

* * *

Two hours and eleven minutes have passed, and I finally arrived in Liverpool. I stood up from my seat, and carried bag, and suitcase. I walked out of the cabin, and walked down the hall so I could go out of the train. I took a peek before going out of the train, and saw people coming in and out of the train. I smelled the old Liverpool fragrance. I didn't know why, but I loved the fragrance of my hometown. It was good to be back home. I walked out of the train, and walked down the platform while looking left and right to find my mother and Peyton waiting for me.

"Prudence! Prudence, dear!" I heard someone calling me.

I glanced to my left, and saw my mother walking towards me while holding Peyton's cute little hand. A smile crept to my face, and I approached her and little Peyton.

"Hi, mother, and Peyton," I greeted them warmly.

"Hi, Prudence!" Peyton greeted me back with his cute high voice, and hugged his big sister (me) tightly. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you, too, you little rascal!" I said with a smile.

"Come here, and give your mother a hug," said mother to me after Peyton let go off me.

I hugged her tightly, and she planted a kiss on my cheek. I missed her hug very much.

"Can we go home, now?" I asked. "I'm so tired after quite a long ride from London."

"Why, yes, of course, dear," she said. "Let's go to the car, now, children!"

We walked out of the station together, and walked inside the car after putting my suitcase inside the baggage. I sat in the backseat beside Peyton with my head leaning against the window. I was very tired, and needed to sleep—even though I'd slept for a few minutes in the train, but it wasn't enough.

"How is London, Prudence?" asked mother while driving the car.

"London is the most exciting city I've ever been to, mother," I remarked. "You do know John Lennon, the Beatle, right?"

"Yes." She said. "He's that Beatle, you love so much, and dreamed of marrying?"

"Yeah, well…he is my boyfriend, now," I said, and bit my lower lip.

"That's very nice, dear."

I knew that she didn't believe me. Oh, well, what could I do about that?


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Sorry that it took me _so _long to upload this chapter. My laptop was broken for a few days, and it had to be repaired. I was reading fanfictions and answering messages using my phone. I have good news, and bad news. First good news is my laptop is fixed! The bad news is I LOST ALL OF MY FILES. MY BEATLES SONGS, BEATLES (RARE) PICTURES...EVERYTHING. But the good thing is, I reblogged most of those pictures on Tumblr, and wrote my stories on my notebooks.**

**I'll go on with the story, now. Have fun reading!**

* * *

** Prudence went back to school on Monday. Everyone was glad to see her again. Her classmates asked her how it felt like to meet The Beatles, and actually had the chance to talk to them. She told them it was very fab to meet The Beatles. But she didn't tell them her relationships with her two favorite Beatles.**

She kept on paying attention to what her teachers were discussing about, even though their lectures were very boring, and made her sleepy. But she didn't fall asleep during her classes.

She was really glad when classes were over. She walked to the bus stop, which was near the school building, and waited for the bus to come like everybody there on the bus stop.

She was reading a book while waiting for the bus to come. Suddenly, she heard Christian's voice. She looked up from her book, and saw Christian standing near the bus stop with his friends. When she saw him looking at her, she immediately glanced back at her book. She felt very uncomfortable with him being a few feet from her.

The bus came two minutes later, and then they all walked in to the bus. She sat on the usual place, where she always sits on, and then continued reading her book. She saw Christian and his friends sitting on the row before hers. She hoped he wouldn't talk to her, because she wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody. She just wanted to read her book, or think about John.

She was very glad when those boys were no longer in the bus. She couldn't wait to come home, and call John on the phone. She immediately pressed the numbers as soon as she arrived home.

"Hello?" said a rough, husky voice on the other line.

"Hi, John," she greeted him cheerfully. "It's me, Prudence!"

"Prudence! Hello, love!" he said, and she knew that there was a smile across his face. "I missed you a lot."

"I missed you, too," she said with a soft voice so her mother wouldn't hear from the living room. "How are you, John?"

"It's been a hard day's night, as Ringo said it," he said with a chuckle. "And you?"

"Tired." She sighed. "I'll be having my final exam next week."

"Well, I'm very sure that you will pass the exam, love."

She smiled. "Thanks, John."

"You're welcome, love."

"So…" she paused, thinking what to talk about with him. "What were you doing all day?"

"Well, me and the band were recording a few songs for the album," he said. "I couldn't wait for you to listen to the songs."

"I bet those songs are wonderful."

He chuckled. "How's your day at the boring ol' school?" he asked.

"We were discussing about the final exam," she said, and sighed. "I don't really want to talk about school right now."

"Well, it's fine by me, because I fucking hate school," he said jokingly.

She chuckled. "Oh, well, what can I do about it?" she said. "I'll be graduating from high school soon, and then I'll be attending college. I know that it's going to be much more interesting than high school."

He chuckled. "Is it because in college you can focus to one subject instead of billions subjects?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Prudence, get off the phone, go to your room, and study, now!" yelled Mrs. Lester sternly from the living room.

Prudence rolled her eyes. "John, my mother told me to go upstairs, and study," she said.

"I thought it's next week?"

"Yes, but I need to be ready."

"Okay, then. I love you, darling."

She smiled wider. "I love you, too, John."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up, and swooned. She walked up to her room, and looked at her Beatles posters. She swooned one more time at the lovely sight of the loves of her life. She greeted each of them as she walked towards her desk. She brought out her school textbooks, and sighed sadly just at the boring sight of them. She studied until it was dinner time.

* * *

It was a lovely Saturday morning around ten-thirty. It was that lovely Saturday morning on the second week of May, and almost everyone in Liverpool would go out of the house to play in the park, or just have a nice walk around town. But Prudence stayed at home, studying, for the final exam, which she would take the next week. Mrs. Lester and Peyton were in her grandmother's house, so she wouldn't be distracted with the noise at home. They were staying until lunch. Yes, she was home alone.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and she had to answer the door, because she was the only one at home. She was very surprised to see who was standing before her. He was smiling at her with that well-known cheeky smile of his. Her lips curled into a smile, and her eyes lit up with joy.

"John!" she said, and hugged him tightly.

"Hello, love," he greeted her with a chuckle, and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. It felt so good to be held tight by John. He smelled very nice. He smelled like cigarettes and tea—but mostly tea.

He set his finger upon her chin, and raised her head. He looked into her electric blue eyes, and then she looked into his warm brown eyes. He flashed a smile, and planted a kiss upon her lips. She kissed him back passionately, and closed her eyes. He traced the shape of her lips with his tongue, and pulled her closer. He grabbed her behind the knees, and carried her bridal style. She giggled, and he walked in while closing the door behind them with his leg. He ran to the front room, and dropped her on the sofa. He lied down on top of her, and started snogging her passionately (and crazily, I might add).

She suddenly remembered what she was supposed to do. She popped her eyes open, and rested her hands upon his chest. She parted her lips away from his, and he looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Why are you stopping?" he asked.

"Because I remembered that I was supposed to study," she said, and then chuckled. "But that was a nice way to keep me away from studying."

"It is, indeed," he agreed, and then they both chuckled.

"Aren't you supposed to be filming?" she asked after a short pause, still in that position.

"The final scene was filmed when you went back here," he said. "That's why I couldn't take you to the train station."

"I see," she said with a nod. "Then why isn't my father home?"

"He is cutting a few scenes."

She nodded her head. "Right."

They both sat straightly on the sofa while holding hands.

"Where are you staying?" she asked.

"At my Aunt Mimi's house."

"What about your parents' house?"

He pursed his lips, and then sighed. He squeezed her hand, and then looked at her.

"Well, uh…my parents split when I was about…four years old, I think. My Aunt Mimi and Uncle George raised me, but he died when I was fourteen years old. I met my mother again a few years after his death, but she died because a stupid drunken officer hit her with his car." He said with sadness on his voice and in his eyes. "And I haven't my dad from the time he and my mother split until today."

She looked at him with sad eyes. "John…I'm sorry…I-I didn't know." She said rather slowly.

He managed a smile, and nodded his head. "Well, you need to know that, because you are now my girlfriend," he said, and playfully tapped his finger on her nose. "And you don't need to be sorry, really." He planted a gentle and tender kiss upon her lips, and they both shared loving smiles.

"I need to study again, John," she said while reaching for her textbook.

"Okay." He said, and stood up from the sofa.

He slowly walked around the living room, looking at all the framed family portraits. He walked towards the piano, which was sitting on a corner alone. He sat down on the bench, and pressed the piano keys randomly. Maybe he could write a song just doing that. It didn't sound good, though. He pressed a chord with his left hand, and pressed three keys with his right hand.

Prudence was listening to him play the piano while she was studying for the exam. It sounded beautiful to her ears. She looked up from her book, and looked at him play. She never saw him play the piano before—well, it's because she only saw him play the guitar at his concerts.

He suddenly stopped, and then looked at her.

"Now, aren't you supposed to be studying, love?" he asked her.

Her cheeks turned pink. "Yes, but…the one you're playing sounds very nice," she said.

"Thanks," he said. "Do you have a piece of paper, and a pen?"

"They're in the bench," she said.

He stood up from the bench, and opened it. He found lots of music sheets. And they were unwritten. He took three sheets, and put it on top of the piano. He took the pen, and then closed the bench. He sat on it, and started scribbling the notes on the music sheet.

Prudence wanted to sit beside him, but she had to review her lessons if she wanted to pass the exam, and go to college whether she liked reviewing or not. But she couldn't concentrate, because John was playing the piano. Maybe she could move to the kitchen?

"Uh…John?" she began, looking up from her textbook.

"Yes, love?" he responded, not looking away from the piano.

"I'll be at the dining room if you'll need me," she said. "I'm going to study there."

"Sure."

She carried all of her books, and walked to the dining room. She set her books on top of the table, and she sat on her chair. She opened her Chemistry textbook. She didn't like Chemistry at all. It was the hardest school subject ever. She preferred Math than Chemistry.

John walked in to the dining room, and watched her study.

"What are you studying, Prudence?" he asked.

"Chemistry." She said with a sigh.

"Do you like Chemistry?" he asked again, and took a seat beside her.

"No."

"Then why are you studying Chemistry?"

"Because I don't like it."

He chuckled. "You're awfully strange, love."

"I've heard that a lot of times."

He looked at her, and smiled. He didn't mind that she was a smart bird. He actually fancied a few smart birds, such as her. Because he knew smart birds would be independent, and not that spoiled. But the only smart bird that he fancied very much is Prudence Lester.

"When are you having the exam?" he asked after a short pause.

"On Monday until Friday."

"How long have you been studying for the exam?"

"Since I arrived home." She said. "I need to be ready."

"Well, you've been studying a whole lot of times, and now you don't need to study for the exam, because you already know all of the…things."

It was true, though. She'd been studying since she went back from London. She knew the things that were coming during classes. She wanted to stop studying for a while, and go out with John. But she was afraid to do that, because her mother would be mad at her.

"I know, but…my mother would be mad at me if she knew that I'm not studying." She said, and looked at her.

He smiled cheekily at her. "I've an idea, love," he said, "maybe we could sneak out to the movie theater at night, and watch a movie?"

"But…I need to study."

"Surely, you couldn't study all day. Your brains will explode, because it is overloaded with useless information that you wouldn't need for college. And I do not want your smart brain to explode, love."

That was very sweet of him to say so.

She sighed, and then looked at her book. "I don't know, John."

"After all, today _is_ Saturday. You still have tomorrow to review."

She sighed again. "John, I'm sorry, but I can't." She said. "Maybe some other time after my final exam? For how long are you going to stay here?"

"I'll be going back to London next Sunday." He said.

"You see?" She said. "We can go watch a movie on Friday night. It won't be long, because time flies so fast nowadays. I can't believe that I'm almost graduating high school."

"But—"

"Please, John. I need to study. I really want to pass the exam, and go to Oxford."

He pursed his lips, and managed a smile on his face. "Oh, well, if that's what you want," he said. "We have to wait until it's Friday."

She looked at him with a smile on her face. "Thank you, John." She thanked him, and planted a kiss upon his lips. Before she could part her lips, he kissed her again, and held her jaws. She smiled, and grabbed his collars.

He parted his lips from hers, and then they looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Is it okay if I come to your house everyday?" he asked her.

"It's okay," she answered with a grin. "Oh, how did you know where I live?"

He chuckled. "I asked your father."

She chuckled. "Right."

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Chapter forty-five of _Dear Prudence_. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, review...if you want to. If you don't want to, then it's fine. Have a nice day, beloved readers!**

**May the Force be with you**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Here is, finally, chapter forty-six of _Dear Prudence. _I'm on my holiday. I think I said that on the previous author's note chapter. I forgot. Anyway, I'll be going out of the country next week. I'm going to Istanbul, Turkey! I'll be there for six days. I'll miss you, guys. Maybe I will publish chapter forty-seven soon before Saturday. I need one more review from you, my beloved readers, and then I'll have thirty reviews for this story! I'll give you lots and lots of virtual cookies if you review this chapter!**

**I should stop babbling about holidays or reviews, now. Here it is, chapter forty-six of _Dear Prudence_! Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Beatles. Yup, that's sad.**

* * *

John regularly came to Prudence's house. He would sit on the piano bench and play the piano in the living room, and Prudence would study in the same room with him. Prudence thought he was composing a song, because the tunes he was playing sounded different. She couldn't wait to hear the song.

He always asked her how was the exam, and she would always tell him that it was a piece of cake. He was very proud of her for saying that the exam was very easy. He knew that she would pass the damn exam.

It was on Saturday, and she could finally rest from studying. John was going to take her to his Aunt Mimi's place. She was very nervous, and afraid that his aunt wouldn't like her.

"Don't worry! She'll fancy you very much, because you're a smart and independent young lady!" said John with a wink as they walked to his car. "I'm very sure of it."

"Okay…" she said, rather unsure.

He opened the car door for her, and then she went inside his car. He sat beside her on the driver's seat, and then they buckled their seatbelts. He started the engine, and started to drive down the peaceful road. She looked out the window during the ride to his aunt's house. There was silence between them, but it was a beautiful silence. Somehow, they could connect because of that silence.

He parked the car on his driveway, and then they walked out of the car. His aunt's house looked very lovely and peaceful. She thought he must've loved living there, because it was a lovely house. They walked up to the front door, and John knocked on the door. The door opened, and there stood a skinny, tall dark brown-haired lady with a smile curling to her thin lips.

"Hi, Mimi," John greeted politely. "This is Prudence, my new girlfriend."

Prudence kindly smiled at Mimi, and politely shook her hand. "Hello, Mrs. Smith," she greeted her politely.

"Hello, Prudence," Mimi greeted back. "Please, just call me Mimi. John had been talking about you for the past week. You sure are a beautiful young lady."

Prudence's cheeks showed a bright shade of pink, and her lips curled into a shy smile.

"Thank you, Mimi." She thanked kindly.

"Please, come in," she said while making way for them to come in. "I've made tea."

Prudence walked in to the house with John following behind her. He led her to the kitchen. She liked the kitchen very much. It was small, but humble and cozy. He pulled a chair for her to sit, and then she sat down. He sat in the middle, and he lighted his cigarette while waiting for Mimi to serve tea.

"Here you go," said Mimi as she poured hot tea into their empty cups.

"Thank you, Mimi." Thanked Prudence politely. "You have a really nice house."

"Thank you, Prudence," thanked Mimi as she sat down before her. "John said that you've finished taking your final exam."

"Oh, yes," said Prudence while gently blowing the tea.

"How was it?"

"It was a piece of cake, Mimi. I had no troubles of answering those questions."

"You must be a smart young lady."

"She is." Said John while blowing out his smoke. "She's applying in Oxford, Mimi."

"That's very interesting," said Mimi. "John, I must say that Prudence is a keeper. Treat her well!"

Prudence chuckled, and looked at John as she carefully sipped her tea.

"Yes, Mimi." Said John with a cheeky smile.

They had a wonderful chat about Prudence, and also about John. Mimi told her that he'd been working out on a song. Prudence asked what it was about, and when Mimi was about to tell her _whom _it was about, John interrupted her by saying "Holy crap" out loud. Mimi scolded him for saying a curse word, and he just laughed. Mimi didn't say what song he was writing about, maybe she forgot about it after scolding him. He was relieved.

John showed Prudence his little room after having tea with Mimi. There were lots of books on his tables, and there were lots of drawings on the walls.

"You have a nice room, John," she remarked while looking at a drawing, which he drew himself. "My room is filled with posters of you instead of my _own _drawings."

He chuckled. "It's because you're a big fan of me," he remarked. "Oh, and thank you."

She took a little step, and saw a beautiful drawing of a girl. She assumed that the girl was her, because the girl looked awfully like her.

"John, is this me?" she asked him while pointing at the drawing.

John stood beside her, and looked at the drawing, which she was pointing at. He used his glasses so he could see the drawing clearly.

"Yes, it is you," he said. "I drew it last night."

She smiled, and looked at him. "That's a pretty drawing of me, John," she said to him.

He looked at her, and smiled handsomely. "Thank you, love." He thanked her, and planted a kiss upon her lips.

She walked to his bookshelves, and saw so many old books. There were _Alice in Wonderland_, _Famous Five Series_, _Treasure Island_, _Sherlock Holmes_, etc.

"Are you fond of reading, John?" she asked him.

"Yes." He answered. "It's an escape from reality, just like music."

"Indeed." She agreed.

He sat on his bed, and picked up his guitar. He started to play a slow song from the Fifties. It was either by Elvis Presley or Buddy Holly. She couldn't tell.

"Sit down beside me, love," he said after playing that song. "I want to play you a song."

She sat down beside him on the bed, and she faced him. She brought her legs up, and she crossed them. He pressed his fingers upon the strings of the frets, and he picked the strings with his right fingers. She hadn't heard that song before. It was new.

"This song is for you, Prudence," he said as he picked the strings.

"_Dear Prudence,_

_Won't you come out to play?_

_Dear Prudence,_

_Greet the brand new day_

_The sun is up; the sky is blue_

_It's beautiful, and so are you_

_Dear Prudence,_

_Won't you come out to play?_"

They looked at each other, and shared a smile.

"_Dear Prudence,_

_Open up your eyes_

_Dear Prudence,_

_See the sunny sky_

_The wind is low, the birds will sing_

_That you're a part of everything_

_Dear Prudence,_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_"

She remained smiling at him. Her eyes twinkled, and she giggled when he made a silly face.

"_Look around, round_

_Look around, round, round_

_Look around_

_Dear Prudence,_

_Let me see you smile_

_Dear Prudence,_

_Like a little child_

_The clouds will be a daisy chain,_

_So let me see you smile again_

_Dear Prudence,_

_Won't you let me see you smile?_"

She smiled a little wider, and her cheeks turned red.

"_Dear Prudence,_

_Won't you come out to play?_

_Dear Prudence,_

_Greet the brand new day_

_The sun is up; the sky is blue_

_It's beautiful, and so are you_

_Dear Prudence,_

_Won't you come out to play?_"

He played the last guitar riff, and then looked at her with a smiling face.

"So…what do you think, love?" he asked her as he set his guitar on the floor.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and planted kisses on his face. She lied down beside him on the bed.

"I think it's the loveliest song I've ever heard," she said with a grin, and then planted a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, love." He thanked her with a handsome smile on his face.

"I love you, John," she said as she looked deeply in his warm brown eyes.

He pushed a stray of hair behind her ear, and then planted a kiss on her nose. "I love you, too, Prudence," he said, and wrapped his hands around her waists. "More than anything in this goddamn world."

He slowly leaned his face closer to hers, and then their eyes fluttered close as their lips gently touched. His glasses hit her nose, and then they stopped kissing.

"Let me get this damn thing off." he said as he took off his glasses, and then set it on the bedside table. He looked at her again with a smile, and said, "Now where were we?"

"Right about…here." She said as she pressed her lips against his.

He kissed her back roughly with a smile on his face. He angled his face, and then he slid his tongue inside her mouth. He brushed his lips to her cheek, and slowly moved to her ear. He nibbled her earlobe with his mouth, and apparently that tickled her.

She giggled softly. "John, that tickles!" she said.

"Really?" he responded softly on her ear. "But do you like it?"

"Quite."

He started to whisper lovey dovey things on her ear. His breath on her ear tickled her, and she couldn't stop giggling softly. He planted a gentle kiss on her ear, and then looked at her.

"I have a question for you, Prudence," he said. "And I want you to answer it honestly."

"Sure, what is it?" she responded.

He smiled cheekily. "Are you a virgin?"

Her cheeks turned pink. She didn't know if she should tell him or not.

"Don't be embarrassed about it," he said with a chuckle. "We're lovers, now, so you can tell me everything…including your virginity."

She chuckled. "No, I'm not a virgin," she said.

"Whom did you lose it to?" he asked again.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you about it." She said.

"Is it with that Christian?" he asked.

She looked at him with a disgusted look on her face. "No! I do not want to be touched by him." She said. "I didn't even let him kiss me on the lips."

"To whom, then?"

She pursed her lips. "Paul."

"Oh." He paused for a while. "What does it feel like to fuck that man whore?"

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, my God!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"Why do you want to know about that?"

"Because I'm curious."

She chuckled

"Well…it was nice." She said. "Quite painful, though, because it was my first time. But, enough of speaking about that. It was quite scary."

He chuckled. "Did he do it roughly or gently?" he asked.

"I said, enough." She said with a smile on her face. "Do you have a middle name, John?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"No. What's your middle name?"

"My middle name is bloody horrible!" he said while rolling his eyes.

"Go on…tell me."

He pursed his lips, and then looked at her as he gently stroked her soft dark hair. "It's Winston." He said with a serious look on his face.

She grinned at him. "Like Winston Churchill?" she asked him.

"Yes."

She chuckled. "You have a nice middle name, John." She said with a grin. "John Winston Lennon. That's very nice."

He smirked. "Thanks."

They remained silent for a moment, but during that moment of silence, they somehow could connect without even speaking or looking at each other. They both found it really good and special.

"Well, John," she said as she stood up from the bed. "I think you should drive me home, now."

He put on his glasses, and then looked at her. "Why do you want me to drive you home now?" he asked.

"Because I'm quite tired," she said with a sigh. "You know, after the final exam, and all. I should be sleeping like a log."

He stood up from the bed, and then held her hand. "Okay, I'll drive you home." He said with a smile. "Let's go, then?"

They both walked out of his room, and walked downstairs. John told Mimi that he was going to drive Prudence back home. Mimi asked why, and Prudence told her that she was tired after the exam. Mimi understood about it perfectly. She gave Prudence a warm hug before John drove Prudence back home.

"I'll see you soon, Prudence," said Mimi on the front door when Prudence was about to enter John's car.

"I'll see you soon, Mimi!" said Prudence. "It's very nice to meet you!"

"You too, dear." Said Mimi with a chuckle. "Goodbye, now."

"Bye!"

* * *

**A/N: That is chapter forty-six, beloved readers. So, please please me wo yeah by reviewing this chapter! Okay? Okay. I love you, guys! Bye, have a nice day!**


	47. Chapter 47

Prudence spent her Sunday with John in her backyard. They lied down upon the soft green grass, and just looking at the bright blue cloudless sky above them with a small radio beside them playing a few slow songs.

"It's one bright May afternoon, don't you think so, love?" he asked her, still looking at the blue sky.

"Yes, it is, John," she agreed with him with a nod.

He looked at her, and planted a kiss on her cheek before he stood up from the ground to change the radio station. She remained lying on the ground with her eyes looking at the sky in awe.

"Let's see if we have something fast," he said as he searched through the radio station.

A radio station was beginning to play _I Wanna Be Your Man_. He smiled with satisfaction, and then walked back to Prudence.

"Hey, Prudence, stand up," he said with a wide smile on his face.

She looked at him. "Why?" she asked.

"Just stand up, will ya?"

She stood up from the ground, and then he immediately wrapped his arm around her waist, and her hand was resting on his shoulder. Their other hands clasped onto each other, and he pulled her closer until their bodies touched. They looked at each other, and then she shyly smiled at him.

"What are we going to do, John?" she asked him sheepishly.

"Dance. What else?"

They began to move to the fast beat of the song while laughing and giggling. He twirled her around, and then did the hand jive with her. There were wide grins on their faces.

"I've never danced like this before!" she said cheerfully.

"Well, it's because you're dancing with me," he said cheekily, and then wiggled his eyebrows.

He held her again on his arms, and then they continued dancing together while holding each other tightly. He sang along to the song so they could be more into the song.

They did a few other trending dance moves, and she caught up with him easily. She was a good dancer, John thought. He wanted to dance with her like that all day.

"Oh! that was fun, John!" she said when the song ended.

"I couldn't agree more," he said with a wide smile on his face. "We should do that again on Friday or Saturday!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and had to tiptoe so she could be the same level as him. She beautifully smiled at him, and looked at him in his warm eyes.

"That would be fab, John," she beamed.

His smile slowly faded, and then he pressed his lips gently on hers. She gently pushed him away from her, and smiled at him kindly.

"My mother would see us," she said with a nervous chuckle.

"Let's kiss in your room, then," he said flirtatiously, and wiggled his eyebrows. "And then you can show me your moves in bed."

She gently hit him on his arm. "John, that's quite impolite," she said shyly, her cheeks showed a bright shade of red. "If we kiss in my room, my mother would know what we're doing in there. Mothers know everything."

"You're very lucky to still have your mother, you know?" he said with a kind smile.

"I know." She said with a sigh. "So, let us not kiss, then."

He whined. "Oh, come on! What about on the cheek, please?"

"Only on the cheek, promise?" she said.

"I promise."

She leaned forward to plant a kiss on his cheek, but he turned his face, and so her lips landed on his. She quickly parted her lips away from his, and laughed along with him.

"Oh, John," she sighed, "you're so tricky."

He smiled proudly. "Why, yes. Yes, I am."

(~o~)

Prudence went to school the next day, and as soon as she was there, she walked over to the school notice board to see the test results. She searched for her surname—Lester—on the paper. She found it, and looked at the grades next to her first name. She got straight A's for all of the tests—including Chemistry! She was very surprised, glad, and relieved. She was, finally, going to graduate from high school!

She walked to her English class with a wide happy smile on her face. Words couldn't explain and describe how she felt at the moment. She couldn't wait to come home and tell her family and John the wonderful news!

"Congratulations to Ms. Prudence Lester for getting a perfect score for her English test. Not just English test, but for all of her tests," announced Ms. Brown when she entered the classroom. "Give her a big hand, girls."

All of her classmates clapped their hands for her. It was such a wonderful feeling to be applauded and cheered. Now she knew how John and his bandmates feel whenever fans cheer them during their concerts. She was smiling widely, and blushing on her chair.

"Thank you, everyone," she said softly, grinning.

"Not bad for a famous director's daughter!" remarked one of her classmates.

Ms. Brown discussed about going to university, and what would happen to them during and after college, because it was the last week of the school term.

"I know that you, girls, are going to have bright futures ahead of you, because you're all very smart and independent girls. But, remember, girls…don't you always depend things on your husbands. A woman must be independent, and must know how to make money by herself, instead of just being in the kitchen like other housewives." Said Ms. Brown.

Prudence listened to every single word that came out of Ms. Brown's mouth. She enjoyed listening to Ms. Brown's lectures about the future. She wasn't sure about studying archeology for college. She decided to take English literature as her college major, because of her wonderful English teacher—Ms. Brown.

(~o~)

"Mother, I have splendid news to tell you!" said Prudence gleefully when she was home from school. She walked to the kitchen, where her mother was, leaving Peyton near the dining room.

"What is it, dear?" asked Mrs. Lester kindly as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"I passed the exam! I'm graduating from high school, mother!" she said with a grin, and sparkles on her eyes.

Mrs. Lester hugged her daughter tightly. "Oh! I'm so glad, my dear!" she said. "I'm going to throw a graduating party for you tomorrow!"

"Oh, you don't have to do that," she said.

"Well, at least just dinner at seven-thirty," said Mrs. Lester, letting go off her. "We'll invite John and his Aunt Mimi."

"That would be nice." Prudence grinned. The doorbell rang, and she knew that it was John. "That must be John!"

She ran to the front door, and opened the door widely. Instead of the beautiful sight of her John, she saw _Christian _standing before her with a smile on his face.

"Oh, hi, Christian," she said with a normal tone, not wanting to offend him.

"Hi, Prudence," he said. "I heard you passed the exam."

"I sure did," she said proudly.

"Congratulations, Prudence," he said, and let out a hand for her to shake. "After all those nights of staying up late to study."

She kindly smiled at him, and shook his hand in a friendly way. "Thank you, Christian," she thanked him kindly. "Did you pass the exam?"

"Yes, I did," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"That's great, Christian!" she said cheerfully.

"So, um…a few of my friends are throwing a party tomorrow night," he said. "Would you like to come?"

Her smile slowly faded. "Oh, I'm sorry, Christian, but I can't," she said honestly. "I'm going to have dinner with my mother, Peyton, John, and his Aunt Mimi."

She saw the disappointed look on his face. "Oh…well, then, um…that's a drag," he said.

"I sure want to come if there's no dinner with the Lennon's tomorrow night," she said to make him and _herself _feel better. "Have fun there, okay?"

"I will, Prudence," he said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow at the bus stop."

"Of course," she smiled. "Bye, Christian."

"Bye, Prudence."

She closed the door gently. That conversation with Christian was rather awkward, but it felt rather good to speak to him again after lots and lots of cold shoulders.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang again, and this time she knew that it was John. She ran to the front door, again, with a smile on her face, and widely opened the door. She saw her John standing before her with a smile on his face.

"So, how did it go?" he asked.

She hugged him tightly, and planted quick kisses all over his face. She looked at him tenderly with a grin on her face.

"I'm graduating from high school, John!" she said excitedly. "Finally, I am graduating from high school!"

He hugged her tightly, and carried her as he slowly twirled around. "That's great, Prudence!" he said excitedly and happily.

He set her down on her feet, and kissed her lips passionately. She ran her fingers through his hair, and smiled on their kiss. He parted his lips, and looked at her.

"I told you, you would pass the test," he said with a cheeky smile.

"Yes, you did, John," she said, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Oh, my mother is inviting you and your Aunt Mimi for dinner tomorrow night to celebrate."

"When and where?"

"Here at seven-thirty."

"We'll be there."

She hugged him. "Thank you, John," she thanked him, and then let go off him. "Now, I need to write an application letter to Oxford."

"But you've never been to the university."

Her smile faded. "Right." She sighed. "Maybe I'll go there next week."

He suddenly had an idea. He grinned at her, and said, "Why don't you stay in my flat in London during your vacation? It's only an hour and twenty minutes ride using the train from London to Oxford."

"How about from Liverpool to Oxford?" she asked.

"About three hours. And you don't wait to wait that long to go there, now, don't you?"

She looked at him, and shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Well, then, stay with me in my flat!" he said. "Just during your vacation, if you want to."

She hesitated. "I…I don't know, John," she said.

He put on a lame puppy face, but it worked for her. She sighed helplessly, and planted a kiss on his nose.

"I'll have to ask my mother first," she said.

"Yay!" he said happily.

She smiled at him kindly. "Well, I need to rest, John," she said. "I'll see you again tomorrow."

"Sure," he said with a wink. "What time will the dinner be, again? I forgot."

"Seven-thirty."

"Seven-thirty. Right. Goodbye, love."

"Goodbye, John!"


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I'm very much alive. I was back from Istanbul two weeks ago, but I had a stupid writers' block for a week. Istanbul was a lovely and colorful city! I had a fun week there. But now that I'm back, I'm updating this story, _How To Live Like a Beatle, She Loves You, Alex, _and my new story - _Who Knows How Long I've Loved You_. I'll let you read now. I MISS YOU ALL!**

* * *

That Tuesday evening, it was just five minutes to seven-thirty. Prudence and Peyton were helping their mother preparing the table for dinner with John and Mimi.

"Is John the boy you like, Prudence?" asked Peyton as he slowly set the plate on the table.

"Yes, Peyton." Prudence answered.

"The famous Beatle?" he asked again.

"Yes, Peyton." She answered with a laugh.

"Wow! Cool!" he said with a grin. She patted him on the head, and laughed heartily.

The doorbell rang when they finished setting the plates on the table. A wide smile came to Prudence's face, and said, "It's them!" She walked to the front door, and opened so their guest could come in.

"Good evening, Prudence," John greeted her with a handsome smile.

"Good evening, John and Mimi," she greeted them back with a warm smile. "Please, come in."

They had lots of fun during diner. The food was great, and the conversation was lively. John told a few jokes to Peyton that made him laugh really hard. Prudence couldn't help it, but she looked at John all the time. He would give her a smile when he catches her looking at him.

Mrs. Lester and Mimi drank tea in the living room after dinner, while John, Prudence, and Peyton were in the backyard just playing around. The stars are out and shining bright in the dark sky. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

"_It's beautiful, and so are you_," John sang in a whispering voice on her ear, and planted a kiss on her blushing cheek.

She looked at him, and gave a smile. "I have something to tell you, John," she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

She pulled out a folded paper from her pocket, and gave it to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It came when I went back from school," she said. "Go on, read it."

He unfolded the paper, and it was a letter. He began to read it aloud.

"It is my pleasure to inform you that your application to English at Oxford had been…accepted!" he said happily, and looked at her with a large grin. He wrapped his arms around her, and picked her up from the floor. He spun her around, and she laughed gleefully.

"Congratulations, love!" he congratulated her, and planted kisses all over her face. "I'm happy that you're accepted at Oxford!"

"So am I!" she said with tears of joy on her eyes. "I can't believe it, I really can't!"

"I'll throw a small party in London when you get there," he said with a grin. "I'll just invite George, Pattie, Ringo, Mo, Paul, Jane, and Brian!"

"That'll be lovely, John," she said with a grin.

"I thought you're supposed to go to Oxford first, and then write the application letter?" he asked.

"I know, I just made a few things up to convince the faculty of Oxford," she said with a laugh. "But we'll still go to Oxford just to see the university from afar."

He planted a kiss on the tip of her nose. "You silly girl!" he remarked.

John and Mimi went home around ten. Prudence asked her mother if she could stay at John's flat during summer vacation. Mrs. Lester immediately—_immediately_—said yes, which was sort of odd. Prudence hugged her tightly, and said thank you for three times.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review, and I'll give you magic carpets made from Istanbul! Oh, and didn't you hear? Our Paul is now married to Nancy :( I cried for hours non-stop last Saturday. I hope she makes him feel happy. If she lets him down, I swear, I'm going to hunt her down, and chop both of her legs with my lightsaber! -le violent mode- heheh, have a nice day, beloved readers! I love you :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Thank you to vickytmandy for the review. I love you! Hey, that rhymes! Hahah! I, too, cried when I heard Paul was engaged to _Nancy_ on May. Oh, well, life goes on. Anyway, enjoy reading this chapter :D**

* * *

John's POV

I went back to London that Sunday, but I promised her I would be back for her graduation ceremony on June. I kept my promise, but I was sort of late to come to her house, because I overslept.

She was called when I arrived, and sat in the auditorium beside Peyton. She walked up to the stage as the crowd applauded. I stood up, and whistled.

"Go, Prudence!" I cried in support. She glanced at me, and smiled an ear-to-ear smile.

She accepted the certificate from the headmaster, and then shook her hand. Her eyes were sparkling, and her lips were smiling. She looked at the audience, and I applauded even harder and louder than before.

I waited outside the school building with Peyton. We saw Prudence, and she was running to me with a wide smile on her face. She hugged me tightly, and I almost fell.

"I'm glad you can make it!" she said, letting go off me.

"I keep my promises, love," I said with a smirk.

Not a single girl screamed when they saw me. And I wasn't wearing a disguise! I find it terribly odd.

"Have you packed?" I asked her.

"Yes, I have," she said with a nod.

We were to leave Liverpool to London tonight by train, and we're going to Oxford the next day with Paul and Jane. We're staying in Oxford for dinner, and then go back to London afterwards.

* * *

Mrs. Lester drove Prudence and I to the train station after dinner. Peyton stayed at home with the babysitter. I slowly reached her hand, and held it. She looked at me, and gave me a smile. The sun was still up, because it was on June. It was still a bright June evening.

We sat in the first class cabin next to each other, and I whispered to her lovey dovey words in her ear. It was as if we were honeymoon couples. She's too young to get married. Maybe I'll propose to her when she's twenty-one years old. And I'm going to be twenty-seven years old. It's fine for me.

"Tomorrow is my birthday," she said.

"It is?" I asked, and she nodded her head. "What do you want for your birthday present?"

She shrugged. "Well, it's up to you," she said.

There's 85% that I was going to shag her tonight, because we're going to share the room. We shall see tonight.

* * *

Prudence's POV

I wasn't really tired when we were finally in his flat. But it was eleven o'clock at night, but the sun was still shining. There was no other bedroom, so I was going to sleep in his room—with him. I just hope it wouldn't be awkward.

I looked at myself on the bathroom mirror after I wore my long sleeveless nightgown. I hope it wouldn't make him have a boner just by seeing me in a nightgown. I took a few deep breaths before I walked out of the bathroom.

I saw him lying on the bed under the covers with his glasses on, and he was reading a book. He looked at me when I closed the bathroom door. His eyes widened, and he closed his book.

"What?" I asked him with a shy smile.

"Nothing," he said while shaking his head, and setting his book on the bedside table. "You look…beautiful." He looked at me again.

I smiled at me, and I lied down beside him under the covers. We looked at each other deeply, and then he leaned closer to kiss me. Our foreheads were touching, and our lips were moving against each other passionately with our eyes closed. His glasses were sort of disturbing. As if he read my mind, he took off his glasses, and then we went back snogging passionately.

He lied down on top me, and then stopped kissing me. He looked at me deeply, and I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to shag me. So bad.

"You can do me if you want to," I said to him with a whispering voice.

A small smile curled to his perfect lips, and then started undressing me slowly. I was naked before him, and he was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Something wrong?" I asked him.

"No," he said while shaking his head. "You're beautiful."

I felt my cheeks blushing, and it became a deeper red when he undressed before me. And then…it happened.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: I think I'll be updating all my stories today, because I am at home-sick. Enjoy reading this chapter!**

**P.S. to vickytmandy - you're sweet, too :D**

* * *

Prudence tossed and turned on the bed. She slowly opened her eyes when the morning light burned on her eyes. She was in a bedroom alone—naked—under the covers. Her back felt painful and sore. She remembered what she did last night with John. And she, too, remembered he didn't use protection.

She stood up from the bed, and wore her nightgown, which was on the floor. She walked out from the room, and smelled the delicious smell of scrambled eggs coming from the kitchen.

She walked in the kitchen, and saw John cooking with his back to her while humming _Dear Prudence_.

"Smells delicious," she said as she sat down on the table.

He glanced at her, and smiled. "Morning, sunshine," he greeted her. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm _starving_!" she said. Her eyes still felt heavy.

He served her scrambled eggs, and she immediately ate it. He sat across her on the table, and watched her eat.

"What do you think about last night?" he asked.

Her cheeks turned pink, and she let out a shy chuckle. "I think it was great," she said, and looked at him. "And you were…awesome."

He laughed. "Not bad for your second time of doing it," he said.

"And, um…you weren't wearing protection," she said, and looked at the empty plate.

"I didn't?" he asked, and she shook her head. "Bloody hell! I forgot! I'm sorry!"

She looked at him, and gave a smile. "It's fine," she said.

"Do you want to get an abortion?" he asked.

She raised her eyebrows. "No, I don't want to get an abortion," she said. "I wouldn't mind being pregnant."

"But…it will distract you from your studies at Oxford," he said.

"It's fine," she said assumingly. "We'll just see in two or three weeks."

He laughed. "Don't tell me you paid attention when your Biology teacher told you about reproduction!" he asked.

Her cheeks turned pink, and shrugged both of her shoulders. "Maybe…" she said slowly.

He laughed again, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Hurry up, and go get dressed, love," he said to her softly. "The lads and their girls are joining, too."

* * *

Prudence's POV

The car seemed very small with the boys and their girls in it. I sat between Jane and Maureen. Maureen was a really nice girl, and she did a really nice braid on my hair.

I felt really relieved when we all got out of the car when we've arrived in the train station. I stretched my arms and legs, and inhaled deeply.

"It's a good thing we don't have claustrophobia's," said Jane with a small laugh as she fixed her black pencil skirt.

"Yes," I agreed, and fixed the back of my skirt.

"So, how was your night with John?" asked Pattie to me as we walked in to the train to Oxford. "Did you do anything? Give us the dirty details!"

Jane and Mo laughed as we entered the first class cabin. We sighed as we sat down on our seats.

"Well, we didn't do anything special, but we, err…how should I say this…um…we…made…love," I stammered, and looked at their facial expressions.

They burst out gasping, and saying, "Oh, my God!"

"How did it feel like to shag that man?" asked Jane, holding my hand.

"It feels fine," I said with a nod. I started to think about last night, and it, somehow, made the little hairs on my arms and legs stand.

We finally arrived at Oxford, and I felt thrilled when I stepped my foot on the platform of the train station. I breathed the Oxford air, and my heart began to beat faster.

"How are you feeling, love?" John asked me as he held my hand lovingly.

"Thrilled," I said with a sigh. "Let's go, then."

We walked together to the university. All of the boys were in disguise, but they didn't use fake itchy moustaches. They only wore hats, and dark shades so fans and reporters wouldn't recognize them.

We stood in front of the gate of the university, and I gazed at the large building in astonishment. I gasped all the air I could gasp, and my legs started to tremble. My heart was beating fast, my head was spinning, and my eyes were twinkling.

"How do you feel right now, Ms. Lester?" Paul asked me.

"I feel very smart just by standing in front of the gate and looking at the university!" I said with a sigh, my eyes were still looking at the university.

"And you _are_ smart, Ms. Lester," said John as he planted a kiss on my cheek.

* * *

John's POV

It took so many hours for Prudence to stop looking at the university. Jane, Mo, and Pattie bought ice creams, because they were bored. The boys and I convinced Prudence to stop looking at the university, and told her we should have lunch. She didn't say anything, so George bought us sandwiches from the nearest sandwich shop.

"Do you want one?" I asked her, offering a sandwich.

She just shook her head, and kept on looking at the university.

She finally stopped when it was getting dark—at eleven at night! We were all glad she'd finally stopped looking, and we looked for a restaurant to have late dinner.

George ate his dinner so quick, because he was really hungry. And he was frustrated when Prudence couldn't stop looking at the university. After he ate, he felt better again.

I looked at Prudence, and her eyes were red. She became really quiet after she ate dinner.

"Are you tired?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yes."

The boys and I paid the bill, and we headed to the train station. Prudence sat beside me with the boys. She rested her head on my shoulder, and I held her hand. She was soon asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. You can make me feel better by reviewing this chapter! I love you :3**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Today is John's 71st birthday! God, I'm really happy that it's his birthday today! Happy birthday, John! :D That's the good news. The bad news is our Paul turned out to be marrying Paul today this evening. I'm crying again. I just love him so much, I don't want him to marry Nancy. Why can't he just be true to Linda? **

**I should stop babbling about Paul's wedding, and let you read this chapter of Dear Prudence. Enjoy...**

* * *

Prudence was at John's flat all by herself. John went to Abbey Road Studios to record a few more tracks for The Beatles' third album—_A Hard Day's Night_. She was lying on the couch, and reading John's first book—_In His Own Write_. She found the stories, poems, and plays very funny. She couldn't stop laughing. And she found the drawings very interesting and unique.

The telephone suddenly rang, and Prudence only reached her hand to pick it up.

"Hello?" she began.

"Hello, is John home?" asked the caller, who was a woman.

"No, he isn't," said Prudence. "May I know who this is?"

The woman sighed. "It's me, Prudence," she said. "Cynthia."

Prudence was surprised why Cynthia was calling John's telephone.

"Cynthia, are you looking for John?" she asked.

"No, actually, I want to talk to you," said Cynthia in a friendly way.

"Why?"

"Can you come to my house? It's John's old house. I suppose, you know where it is." She said.

"Yes…"

"Come here, then," said Cynthia. "I need to talk to you about a few things."

"Okay, Cynthia," said Prudence. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Goodbye, now."

"Bye." She hung up.

Prudence marked the page where she stopped, and then walked out of the flat without using a coat or bringing a handbag. She walked down the street to Cynthia's house. She thought about what Cynthia was going to tell her along the way there. She was nervous as hell. She was scared Cynthia would hit her, like a few months ago in front of the theater.

Prudence took a deep breath before knocking on Cynthia's door. And after she gained the courage to do that, she finally knocked. The door opened, and she saw Cynthia standing behind the door.

"Hello, Cynthia," Prudence greeted her kindly with a friendly smile.

"Hello, Prudence," Cynthia greeted back, and gave a friendly hug, which Prudence couldn't understand why Cynthia gave her that. "Please, come in."

Prudence walked in to the house, and she heard Cynthia closing the door. She walked to the living room, and saw Julian crawling on the floor.

"Julian looks a lot like John," remarked Prudence as she sat on the sofa.

"Yes, he does," said Cynthia with a proud smile, and sat beside Prudence. "Look, Prudence, I am not mad of you taking John away from me."

"Why aren't you mad?" Prudence asked with both of her eyebrows raised. "Aren't you supposed to be?"

Cynthia chuckled heartily. "Yes, I'm supposed to be mad," she said. "I was _furious _to know that a teenage fan would take John away from me. Now, I find it sort of funny!"

Prudence gave a short laugh.

"But, can you please allow me and Julian to visit John?" asked Cynthia. "Julian missed John very much, and…John is the only one who could be Julian's father figure—even though not biologically."

Prudence smiled a heart warming smile, and patted Cynthia's hand. "Of course, I will let you and Julian visit, Cyn," she said. "John missed Julian very much, too. I often heard him calling Julian in his sleep."

"I'm glad to know," said Cynthia with a grin.

And then there was an awkward silence. Prudence and Cynthia looked away from each other, and Julian was now playing with a doll.

"So, have you graduated, Prudence?" asked Cynthia to break off the awkward silence.

"Yes, I have," said Prudence with a grin.

"Where are you going to finish your studies?"

"Oxford. They've accepted me."

"Oh, lucky girl!" said Cynthia.

Prudence played with Julian for a few minutes, and then decided that she should go back to John's flat. Prudence gave a little kiss on Julian's cheek, and a hug for Cynthia.

"It was nice to talk to you, again," said Cynthia. "In a friendly manner, of course."

"Yes, it is," said Prudence with a nod. "I'll see you again some time, Cyn."

"Goodbye, Prudence."

"Bye, Cyn. Have a nice day!"

"You, too, Prudence."

* * *

**A/N: Quite surprising, isn't it? But it's good to now Cynthia had moved on. Thanks for reading, anyway. Don't forget to review this chapter! Have a wonderful day, everyone! :D**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Here is chapter fifty-two. I find this chapter very fun. Prudence gets a make over! ^_^ Go on, read it! :D**

* * *

Jane invited Prudence to come to her house the next day, and, of course, Prudence came there with John. Jane was glad to see Prudence, and they began to talk about, well, clothes—even though Prudence wasn't interested in talking about clothes. But speaking about it with Jane seemed very interesting. And then Maureen, Pattie, Ringo, and George came to Jane's house. Now the house seemed sort of crowded, even though it was a huge house.

"Prudence, you're a really pretty girl," said Maureen when they were in Jane's room, "can the girls and I do a make over for you?"

"I think it is very unnecessary for you to do that," said Prudence with a nervous smile.

"She doesn't like make overs, Mo," said Pattie as she lighted a cigarette.

"_Please_," Jane begged. "Only a little. Maybe cut your hair a little shorter. Mo is a hairdresser; she can cut your hair. And Pattie can put a little make up on your face, and I'll give you some of my clothes."

Prudence looked at the three Beatles girls, and they had begging faces but Pattie. She let out a sigh, and nodded her head.

"Okay, but don't cut my hair very short, Mo," she said. "Maybe…shoulder length?"

"Aye-aye, Cap'n," said Mo with a smile, and opened her kit.

Mo took Prudence to the bathroom to wash her hair on Jane's bathtub. And then she began to cut Prudence's hair on a shoulder length. Prudence had her eyes covered, because she was afraid what she would look like—and she wasn't allowed to look, because it was a surprise.

When Mo had finished her work, she allowed Prudence to open her eyes. Prudence saw her reflection on Jane's three mirrors, and gasped. Her hair was shorter, and it looked better than before.

"What do you think?" Mo asked with a proud smile.

"I think, I look absolutely fab!" said Prudence as she touched her hair, and looked at Mo. "Thank you, Mo."

"Don't mention it, love."

And then it was Pattie's turn. She put a light foundation on Prudence's face, and then a little powder. Pattie worked like a pro! Well, it's because she often used make up.

"You look better now," said Pattie while she added light blue eye shadow on Prudence's eyelids.

"I do?" asked Prudence with a smile.

"Mhm," said Pattie with a nod. "Please, stay pretty like this. I noticed the Oxford girls looking very dull, and they don't wear much make up!"

"I will stay pretty, Pattie." She said with a laugh.

And after putting a little red blush on Prudence's cheeks, Pattie moved over from the mirror, so Prudence could see her own reflection on the mirror.

"Voila!" said Pattie with a smile.

"I admit, I look better now than before," Prudence admitted with a smile as she observed her reflection.

"You see?" said Pattie. "You should've listen to me when I told you that you need a make over."

"And, now, it's my turn, Prudence," said Jane with a grin.

Prudence stood up from the chair, and walked to Jane's walk-in closet behind her. Prudence gasped, and her eyes widened when she saw Jane's clothes. They all looked very expensive!

"Oh, my God!" she gasped.

"It's huge, isn't it?" said Jane with a giggle as she searched through her clothes rack. "I'm going to give you a nice evening dress!"

"Thank you, Jane, you're so kind," said Prudence with a smile.

"Oh, it's my pleasure, love!" said Jane with a huge grin, and then gave Prudence a dark blue sleeveless below the knee dress. "Why don't you try this on?"

Prudence kindly took the dress from Jane, and tried it on. She looked at her own reflection on the tall mirror, and she looked really nice in dark colors.

"Oh, I envy you," said Jane, standing behind Prudence.

"Why?" Prudence asked as she fixed the skirt of the dress.

"You look really fab in dark colors," said Jane.

"Do I?"

"Yes!"

"No, I look absolutely dull," Prudence denied with the shake of her head.

"No, please, don't deny it," said Jane, and held both of Prudence's arms from behind. "You look really good in it, I swear! Especially now that your hair is rather shorter, and wearing make up."

She took another glimpse of her reflection on the mirror, and Jane was right. Maybe it was because of her new haircut or the make up—either those two.

"You're right," she said with a smile.

"There you go," said Jane with a grin. "Now, let's go outside, and show the girls, and then to the boys downstairs!"

Prudence giggled. "Let's!"

Maureen and Pattie looked at Prudence in awe, and they applauded when Prudence turned around slowly.

"You should become a model, Prudence!" said Pattie. "You have a skinnier body than mine!"

Prudence giggled. "Thanks, Pattie."

And when Jane, Maureen, and Pattie showed the new Prudence to the boys, all of their mouths were wide opened.

"Holy cow! What did you, girls, do to our Prudence?" asked Ringo, his eyes were wide, and his mouth was still wide opened.

"We gave her a small make over, that's all," said Pattie. "Do you like it?"

"I absolutely love it!" said John as he applauded. "You're more beautiful, now!"

Prudence's cheeks turned pink, and smiled shyly at John. "Thanks, John." She thanked him.

He gave her a wink, and she laughed, because of how silly John looked when he winked.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review this chapter! :D**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Okay, so here it is chapter fifty-three of Dear Prudence. Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

The next day, Jane, Maureen, and Pattie took Prudence out shopping. John gave her lots of money, because he knew the girls were going to be shopping lots and lots of clothes. Prudence couldn't understand why they were visiting and shopping clothes in expensive stores. She'd asked Pattie, but Pattie only laughed as her answer.

Prudence came back to John's flat just after lunch. She found him sitting on a couch in the living room while smoking his cigarette, and watching television seriously.

"Hello, John," she greeted him from the door as she closed it.

He turned around, and smiled at her. "Hello, Prudence," he greeted her back. "How was shopping?"

"It was fun, and sort of tiring," she said as she walked in to the living room.

He flicked his cigarette on the ashtray, and he looked at her with wide eyes. The girls certainly did a great job in giving Prudence a make over. She pulled out a book from one of the shopping bags, and gave it to him.

"I bought this for you," she said with a smile.

He turned off his cigarette on the ashtray, and kindly took the book from her. He looked at the book, and then looked back at her.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a book, silly!" She said with a laugh.

He laughed with her. "Of course, I know it's a book," he said with a grin. "But what is this about?"

"You have to read it to find out," she said with a smile, and walked to the bedroom, which she shared with John.

She set the shopping bags on the floor, and looked at her own reflection on the mirror. She took deep breaths, and tried to find courage to tell John about her visit to Cynthia.

_I'm sure he'll understand, _she thought to herself. _Of course, he will._

She walked out of the room, and slowly walked to the living room. John was reading the summary on the back of the book, and looked up from it when he saw her sitting on the sofa across the couch he was sitting on. She looked nervous, and uneasy.

"Is something bothering you, love?" he asked her as he set down the book on the couch.

She looked at him. "Nothing's bothering me, really," she said slowly. "It's just…(she took a deep breath, and her heart began to beat very fast) I visited Cynthia a few days ago."

John seemed very surprise. "What?" he asked.

"I went to Cynthia's house," she repeated nervously, afraid of what were to come.

"What the fuck were you doing there?" he asked, standing up from the couch.

"Please, John, don't swear," she said.

"What the _fuck _were you doing there?" he demanded.

"T-t-to take care of things between me and her," she said.

"Why didn't you ask for my permission first, Prudence?" he demanded again.

She rose up from the sofa with both of her eyebrows furrowed. "I am not a child, John! I don't need to ask for your permission to go some place! For God's sake, I am eighteen years old, now! And I don't need look after!" she said.

"You may be eighteen years old, but you sound like an eight year old child," he said.

"John!" she gasped. "I am _not _acting like an eight year old! Please, John, just understand."

"Understand what?" he demanded, coming closer to her with an angry look on his face that scared the hell out of Prudence.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She'd forgotten what she was going to say.

"I forgot what I was going to tell you," she said. "But, please hear me, John…let Cynthia and Julian visit you. Julian misses you very much, and he needs you to be there, as he grows old. I know that you don't want that to happen to your own son, John. And I know that you don't want to do what your father did to you."

His gaze softened, and her heart was beating normally, now. She was right. He certainly didn't want to do the same thing like what his dad did to him. And he didn't want to see Julian to grow as a miserable, unhappy child. He was, perhaps, amazed by how Prudence could talk into him. He knew Cynthia had tried to do that to him, but it seemed she always failed. But how could Prudence do that to him? He was amazed!

He lowered his glasses, and looked deep into her electric blue eyes, which he'd admired so much.

"You're right, Prudence," he said softly. "You are certainly right."

She sighed quietly, and nodded her head. "Good." She said.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you," he said, and hugged her. "I should've not sworn to you. I should've not yelled at you. I was just surprised, s'all."

She buried her face on his shoulder, and hugged him back. She closed her eyes, and smelled his sweet scent. She smiled to herself, and planted a kiss on his covered shoulder.

"It's all right, John," she said softly. "You're right, though…I should've asked your permission. But, you were gone, and I didn't know the number of Abbey Road Studios. I was about to tell you that night after I visited Cyn, but I forgot about it." She looked at him with a smile.

"Hehe, it's all right, love," he said with a grin, and they began to gently sway across the room without music in the air.

She chuckled softly, and exclaimed, "Oh!" cheerfully with a laugh.

"You're a really sweet girl," he said. "I'm sure going to miss you when you're off to college."

"We can visit each other during weekends," she said, and her face became straight. "John…do you remember what we did last week?"

He smiled. "How can I forget?" he asked.

"Well, it was supposed to be today I'm having my period…" she said.

"Maybe you're late?"

"No, I've never been late when it comes to menstruation, John," she said, and paused. "And actually…I feel strange." She pushed John away, and ran to the bathroom.

John stood on the bathroom doorway, and heard her puking. It didn't sound nice, and John started to feel odd, as well. When he heard she was done and had flushed, he walked in and saw her sitting on the bathroom floor as she wiped her mouth with a tissue with tears streaming down her face. He sat before her on the floor, and held both of her hands.

"Oh, dear God, I'm pregnant," she said softly.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not really that angry, so the part when they argued wasn't really that...violent. Even though I'm on period. This isn't really my proudest chapter I've done, but...I don't know what you think about this chapter. You can tell me by REVIEWING! :DDDDDD If you'll review this chapter, you'll find the four Beatles in your bedroom greeting you as you open the door and walk in to the room after quite a long day at school! :D**

**Have a wonderful day at (or not at) school! :D**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Finally, I've updated chapter fifty-four of _Dear Prudence_! Hallelujah! Hare Krishna! Alhamdullilah! Hahah! Sorry it took me so long to update this favorite fanfic of mine. I was having a writer's block for this story, but ideas kept on coming for my other story _Who Knows How Long I've Loved You? _Finally, finally, finally! I don't know why I'm really excited about this. I'll shut up, now, and let you read. Have fun! :D**

* * *

John's POV

"Oh, dear God, I'm pregnant," she said softly.

That wasn't really what I thought she would say. Maybe she was just exaggerating. Maybe she only felt like barfing.

I managed a smile, and a laugh. "Maybe, you're just exaggerating, Pru," I said kindly.

She shook her head, and pushed her hair behind her ear. "No, I'm not exaggerating, John," she said with a sigh. "I…I was supposed to have my…my period yesterday, but…I didn't. I _am _pregnant, John."

"Would you like to go to the doctor first, Pru?" I asked. "To make sure you really _are _pregnant?"

She shrugged both of her shoulders. "Sure, why not?" she said. "Can you…can you arrange an appointment for tomorrow morning? I…I think I'm going to have a rest."

"Okay." I said.

I helped her stand up, and walked her to the bed. She lied down on it, and immediately closed both of her eyes.

"Would you like to drink tea or just water?" I asked her.

"Tea would be nice," she answered, with both of her eyes still closed.

I walked out of the room silently, and walked to the kitchen to make tea for Prudence. I thought about what it would be like when she's pregnant, and studying in college as I made her tea. How hard it would be for her to concentrate while our offspring is kicking during the later months. I was worried about her. I didn't want her future to be ruined because of the baby.

I came back to the room bringing her tea. Both of her hands were resting on her stomach. Her face was pale, and she was sweating.

"Here's your tea, my dear," I said as I walked to her.

She opened her eyes, and smiled at me. "Thank you, John," she thanked me as she sat upright on the bed, and taking the tea from me.

I sat on the bed with her, and I looked at her lovingly. She couldn't be pregnant. Maybe she missed her period and barfed, because she's tired or stressed after all the exams she did, and graduating.

I patted her lap, and gave her a smile. "I'll call the doctor, okay?" I said.

She nodded her head. "Okay."

I walked out of the room, and I was forced to call Cynthia, because she was the one I used to marry, and she had been in labor.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, Cyn, it's…it's John," I said, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Is something wrong, John?" she asked.

"No, nothing's wrong," I said, raising my head. "I just need your help, that's it."

"With what?"

"About pregnancy," I said, and closed both of my eyes. "I…did it with Prudence without protection, and…I think she might be pregnant."

She paused. "Well, why don't you call the doctor? I'm sure, he'll know if she's pregnant or not," she said.

"Yeah, the thing is…I don't have his number," I said. "Do you have it?"

She said yes, and gave me her doctor's number. I said thanks to her, and before I hung up she told me Julian missed me so much and always asking where I am.

"Tell Julian, daddy misses him, too," I said. "And also tell him that daddy will always be in his heart. You and Julian can visit tomorrow."

I heard Cynthia gasping. "Oh, John…" she sighed. "What time should we be there?"

"By lunch," I said. "So we can have lunch together. You, me, Julian, and Prudence. One big family."

I could feel she's smiling through the telephone, and that made me smile, as well. "Okay, John," she said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Cyn." I said, and hung up.

That felt good—talking to Cyn, again. She sounded very well, having no troubles being a single parent, and all.

After pausing for a moment, I telephoned the doctor. I made an appointment with him tomorrow morning at seven o'clock. He asked me if Cynthia was pregnant again, but I said no.

"It's my new girlfriend, Doc," I said. "She thinks she might be pregnant."

"Okay, then. Come by to my office at seven. We're going to do some tests first," he said.

"Okay. Thanks, Doc."

"You're welcome, Mr. Lennon."

And then I hung up. I walked back to the room, and saw Prudence was asleep on the bed. I looked at her, and hoped that she wasn't pregnant. She's too young to be pregnant—even though she's now eighteen years old. And I don't want her family to think that she's a disgrace to them. Let's hope she's not pregnant.

* * *

Prudence's POV

The next morning, John took me to the doctor quite early in the morning. John had to go in a disguise, or else the press would ask ridiculous questions.

There weren't many people in the doctor's office, and we were the first one to meet the doctor. The doctor's name is Doctor Jones. He's around his forties, and he's a really wonderful person. I had a few tests first, and then he told me to come back the next week. He told me that I might be stressed or tired after my final exam and everything. Or I could be really pregnant. But we would find out about it next week. Hopefully, I'm not pregnant. Please, God.

Along the way back to John's flat, John told me Cynthia and Julian are coming to his house to visit for lunch. I couldn't wait for them to come! But there was one problem…I couldn't cook. John told me not to worry for he could cook.

The doorbell rang, and I opened the door to greet Cynthia standing while carrying Julian. I put on my widest grin, and hugged Cynthia in a friendly manner.

"Oh, hello, Cynthia!" I greeted as I hugged her.

"Hello, Prudence," she greeted me back, and I let go off her. "How are you?"

"Very fine, thank you," I said with a smile, and greeted little Julian. His cheeks looked really rosy, and his eyes were twinkling as I greeted him.

Cynthia and Julian came in to John's flat, and we gathered in the dining room to eat lunch. We spoke to each other kindly and with a friendly manner as if…nothing had ever happened between us. Cynthia and John's divorce, Cynthia fighting with me last March—everything! We spoke like a one big happy family! And I was very relieved of it. We didn't bring up the gloomy memories we had, such as the things I mentioned earlier.

I played with Julian in the living room while John and Cynthia were discussing of a few things in the kitchen. Julian was playing with his toy car, and being adorable at the same time. I wondered if my child would be as adorable as Julian. Well, who knows?

And then Cynthia came to the living room, and sat down on the floor next to me. She giggled with me when Julian fell on the floor, and tried to stand up.

"Isn't Julian adorable?" Cynthia asked as she helped Julian stand.

"Yes, he is," I said with a goofy smile.

"So…Prudence," she said, looking at me, "John told me this morning that you think you're pregnant?"

I could feel my cheeks turning pink. I nodded my head slowly.

"Did he use contraception while he was…doing you?" she asked, and I shook my head slowly. "What did the doctor say?"

"We ran a few tests, and he told me to come back the same day next week," I said.

"Do you feel sick this morning?" she asked.

"Sort of."

"Did you barf this morning?" she asked.

"I felt like barfing, but I didn't," I said, and saw that look on her face. I sighed, and rubbed my forehead. "I'm pregnant, aren't I?"

She patted my shoulder kindly. "I don't know, Pru," she said. "We'll find out next week, won't we?"

"Yes, we will," I said. "I just hope I'm not pregnant. What if I do get pregnant? How will my family react to that? What will my condition be during college? What…what if I fail college?" And then I started crying. "And then John would blame himself for not using protection. Oh! my life is ruined!"

She patted him comfortingly, and hushed me. "Let's just hope you won't get pregnant, shall we?" she decided. "Besides, you're still young, and I am very sure you will have a very bright future ahead of you. And I suppose, John will still love you even though you will or will not be pregnant."

I wiped the tears away from my face. "Thank you for your kind words, Cyn," I said.

"It's not a problem, Prudence," she said with a friendly smile. "If you need anything, just…just call me, okay? John might not be there for you that often."

I nodded my head, and managed a smile. "Okay." I said.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think of this chapter? Will Prudence be pregnant? If yes, how will she tell her parents? And how will her parents react? You will find out on the next chapter. And don't forget to review! Bye, everyone! I love you! - (That's really corny, but I'm feeling very happy today, and giving you a little black heart.) Love you! ^_^**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: I have nothing much to say, so...enjoy :)**

* * *

Prudence looked at the doctor while holding both of her hands tightly. She hoped she wasn't pregnant. The doctor took off his glasses, pursed his lips, and sighed.

"Ms. Lester," he began slowly, "you're pregnant."

She looked at him with both of her eyes wide opened. She blinked a few times, and her brain was trying to process the doctor's answer.

_Ms. Lester, you're pregnant_. His voice echoed in her head. She probably won't get some sleep tonight.

She managed a smile, and stood up from the chair. "Thank you for telling, Doctor," she said kindly. "I will see you again next week."

She got out from the doctor's office, and walked down the street with a sad look on her face.

_I can't believe I'm pregnant! How am I going to tell my parents? How will they react? Will they be ashamed of me? And how am I going to Oxford with the baby on the way?_ She thought all of this as she walked home.

She was greeted by John when she got in. He stood before her with a questioning look on his face. He held both of her hands tightly, and looked deep into her electric blue eyes.

"What did he say?" he asked with his rough husky voice.

"He says I'm pregnant," she said with a straight face, and shook her head. She grinned. "John, I'm pregnant! Isn't it wonderful?"

He looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, and then he understood what she was talking about. She was trying to think positively. He lifted her off her feet, and spun her around.

"Yes, it is a wonderful news!" he agreed with a grin, and set her down. He pulled out a diamond ring from his pocket, and showed it before her face.

She gasped. "John, it's too early for a proposal!" she said.

He shook his head. "I don't care," he said, and knelt down on his knee. "Only Prudence Lester, will you please marry me?"

She grinned, and hugged him. She planted kisses all over his face, and then on his lips. Tears were on her lovely eyes, and she pushed a stray of hair behind her ear.

"I will marry you, John," she said softly.

He picked her up, and carried her bridal-style to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed, and he lied down on top of her. He trailed kisses from her lips, to her cheek, and then down to her neck. She gasped as he nibbled the skin of her neck, and she looked at the closed bathroom door. She smiled of the pleasure of John's lips on her neck.

He hung his head not far from hers, and they looked into each other's eyes deeply. Her chest gently rose as she took her breath. He smiled at her.

"I love you, Prudence," he said softly. "I love you more than anything in the world…and I always will."

She smiled at him, and stroked his soft auburn hair. "I love you, too, John," she said. "I will love you forever and ever!"

They made love afterwards with the bedroom door wide opened. No one was there in the flat but them, anyway. He rolled over next to her when they were done, and they caught their breaths. He looked at her as took deep breaths. Her eyes were on the ceilings, and her mouth was opened as she panted. His eyes went down, and he saw her breasts. Her breasts were neither that big nor flat—they were just fine. Her chest rose gently as she took each of her breaths deeply. He lied down on his side, and looked at her. She looked at him without moving her body. He placed his hand on her face, and twirled the hair near her ear.

"You're beautiful, don't you know that, Prudence?" he said softly.

She smiled. "Now, I know," she said.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met," he said with a smile.

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"What makes you think so?"

"Well—you have the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen…perfect pair of lips, long eyelashes, clever brain, warm and gentle personality, and nice pair of tits."

She chuckled, and hit his arm playfully. "Oh, John," she sighed, and smiled at him. "Thank you, though."

"You're welcome." He said.

"You know…I had always knew that I was going to marry you, John…ever since I fell in love with The Beatles," she said slowly. "That faithful day when I fell in love with you is the best day ever." She smiled.

"And meeting you for the first time was the best day ever," he said. "I'm sorry that I was…sort of a jerk to you."

"It's all right," she said. "But girls like boys who drive them mad, don't they?"

Suddenly, the front door opened, and they saw Paul standing on the doorway of the bedroom. Prudence gasped, and covered her body and face with her blanket.

"Oi, Paul, can't you knock before you come in?" John asked.

"I'm sorry, John, I thought you weren't doing anything," said Paul, blushing heavily. "And besides, I'd seen her naked before."

"Gee, that sounds much better."

"Hi, Prudence."

"Hi, Paul," she greeted back under the blanket with her eyes both closed, embarrassed about what just happened.

"Why are you here, Paul?" John asked.

"Just paying a visit, can't I do that?" Paul asked back.

"Well, next time, you should give me a call if you want to visit." Said John.

"Yeah, sure." Said Paul.

"Get out of here, McCartney!" John ordered.

When Prudence heard the front door closing, she stuck her head out off the blanket, and she laughed with John.

"That was embarrassing!" she said, laughing.

"For you." He said, and planted a kiss on her nose.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone! Don't forget to review! I'm really tired tonight, and that's why I have nothing much to say. Have a wonderful day :)**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm sorry that it took me _ages _to update this story. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I was sort of running out of ideas for this, and I hate it when I'm running out of ideas. Don't you? Thank you to vickytmandy for reviewing, and gimez1940 for adding this story as your favorite story and the story alert thing. Thank you very much! Have fun reading.**

* * *

Prudence took a few deep breaths before entering her dad's office. _He won't get mad. No. He won't._ She knocked on the door, and heard him saying to come in. _Here goes nothing_.

She saw him looking up from a stack of pictures on his desk. He smiled, and took off his glasses.

"Ah, Prudence," he said. "Please, close the door."

She closed the door behind her with her heart racing. She didn't know if she could tell it to her father. _Well, at least just tell him you're getting married with John. Don't tell him you're pregnant. _She thought to herself.

"John told me you have something to tell me," he said as she sat down across him.

"Y-yes, I do," she stammered. "Well, father…you once told me…if I love someone very much…and old enough…I can get married, isn't it right?"

"Yes."

She looked up from her fingers, and her eyes met her father's. "Dad…" she paused. She couldn't say it.

He nodded his head, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "John proposed to you, didn't he?" he asked.

She looked back at her fingers, and nodded her head.

"And you said yes?"

She nodded her head again.

"Well, Prudence…why do you need my permission to get married?" he asked. "You're a big girl now, aren't you?"

"Must I…must I go to college?" she asked.

"Well, it's up to you, dear," he said with a sigh. "But I know you've always wanted to go to college for…quite a long time. For me, I recommend you to still go to university even though you are going to be a married woman."

She sighed, and then nodded her head. "Alright." She said. "Thank you, dad."

"You're always welcome, my dear daughter," he said, smiling.

She planted a kiss on his cheek, and then left to go back to John's apartment.

* * *

**A/N: It's short, I know, and I'm very sorry for that. We're very close until this story ends. *sadly sighs***

**Tell me what you think of this chapter by reviewing. Once again, I am very sorry for updating so long!**

**P.S. My birthday is on Christmas, by the way XD**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Hello, everyone! It's been a very long time since I updated this first fanfiction of mine. I can see I've improved in the earlier chapters, and everything like that. I think it started off a bit Mary Sue-ish. Yeah. Unfortunately, everyone, this is the last chapter of "Dear Prudence", and I want to thank my faithful readers who'd been sticking around from the start to the end. And also to RAWRbby for helping me with this fanfiction from the beginning. Actually, I haven't heard of her since August last year. If one of you knows what happened to her, do please tell me :)**

**Here it is, everyone, the last chapter of _Dear Prudence_. Enjoy...!**

* * *

July 6, 1964

Prudence looked at her reflection on the mirror, and saw how much she'd changed. Her hair was getting quite longer, she'd gotten taller since last month, and her tired eyes seemed to be sparkling after her schoolgirl days ended. Her face was glowing, like what John said every time he comes home from Abbey Road Studio.

She brushed her finger across both of her cheeks, and waited until the blush fades as she applied her red-colored lipstick. John was in the front room, waiting for her, while playing his guitar.

She stood up from the chair, and took off her bathrobe. She wore her long yellow elegant gown, which she bought with Pattie. Her stomach had gotten bigger, and she was grateful to buy a little loose dress.

Her zipper was stuck halfway up, and she needed John's help. She wore her shoes, grabbed her purse, and walked out of the room. She peeked out, and saw John playing a very familiar tune. He stopped suddenly when he saw her.

"Are you ready?" he asked, setting his guitar next to him.

"Not really," she said softly. "I've a little problem with the dress."

He stood up with a smile, and went behind her. She held her hair up so it wouldn't be blocking the zipper's way up.

She felt John's lips on her back, followed by the sound of the zipper going up. She turned around as she set her hair back. She saw him looking at her with tender eyes, and his light brown eyes were twinkling as he looked deep into hers.

"You look wonderful tonight," he said with his husky and raw voice that she found very tender.

"Thank you, John," she smiled.

He leaned down to kiss her, and he held her tightly around his big arms. Their light small kisses turned to be a very passionate one. He attempted to unzip her dress, but she stopped him.

"Not now, John," she smiled. "We're going to be late."

He chuckled. "Right."

She giggled. "You've got lipstick all over your mouth." She said.

"And do I look pretty?" he asked with a girly voice and batted his eyelashes.

"Yes, you do, actually," she grinned while wiping the lipstick stain from his lips. "There you go!"

"Thanks, Pru," he planted a kiss on her cheek.

John drove to the premiere of _A Hard Day's Night_. Even though Prudence had her seatbelt on, she didn't feel safe yet, and she was silently praying to God for safety, because of John's fast and dangerous driving.

"Do you have license yet, John?" she asked, a little worried.

"No!" He retorted with a grin.

"Oh, dear Lord," she murmured.

Reporters, photographers, and screaming fans standing behind the red carpet greeted them, and took a lot of pictures of them. John wrapped his arm around her waist, and they started to walk down the red carpet—showing to everyone that Prudence was his lover, and made the fans cry tears of sadness and jealousy.

Paul, George, and Ringo greeted them when they were inside the theatre. Prudence noticed the four of them were wearing the same tuxedo. Oh, well—they still looked handsome, though.

Their little chat was interrupted when Brian tapped on John's shoulder.

"John, there's someone here who wants to meet you," said Brian.

"Who is it, Brian?" John asked.

"I think you've to go meet him, then."

John looked at Prudence, and whispered on her ear: "I'll be back soon, love."

She nodded her head, and got a quick peck on her lips.

John walked with Brian to meet his visitor. John thought he was going to meet a very beautiful fan of his, so he fixed his tie, and also his hair.

Brian stopped next to a very familiar looking man. John was rather disappointed to not see a beautiful woman next to Brian. Hell—what was John talking about? He has a girlfriend!

"John," Brian began with a sigh, "this is Alf. Alf Lennon."

John's eyes widened, and looked at the man standing next to Brian. He couldn't believe that his father was standing right in front of him. The so-called _Alf Lennon _was looking at him with a fatherly smile.

"Hello, son," Alf said.

Brian decided to leave them so they could catch up what they'd missed.

"Dad?" John asked.

"Yes, it's me, John," said Alf with a wide smile. "It's so good to see you like this!"

"What? All of a sudden, I'm famous? Thought I'm working in some factory in Liverpool?" John asked with a straight face.

"You're a successful man, now, John! I'm so proud of you!" he said, patting his arm—ignoring John's questions.

"You need money?" John asked.

"No, I don't. I've got a new family, now."

"So have I, and I don't want to hear or know about your new bloody family!" he said, a little angrier. "I want to know why you're fucking here, dad! All of a sudden, you come to me in the height of my success, instead of coming to me when I was still a foolish teenagers or during mum's funeral?"

"Look, John, I know you're upset that I didn't visit you or get to see you come of age, but at least I'm here now," said Alf.

John wanted to cry at that moment. It's been ages since he'd cry. He needed Prudence to cry on—he needed his mum or dad.

"John, I'm sorry," Alf said softly. "Please, give me a chance to make it right with you. I'm sure, it's much easier with you than your mum."

John hesitated. He'd always wanted to meet his father, but he didn't know he would be this…this…angry.

"Fine." He said, and gave a small smile to lighten things up. "I want you to meet my girl."

Alf smiled, and followed John.

Prudence was talking to Paul while holding a glass of water on her hand.

"Are you enjoying the evening so far?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, it is fine, I suppose," she answered. "And you, Paul?"

"Seems good, I reckon." He said. "Oh, look, John's here!"

Prudence turned around, and saw John stopping in front of her, and he was with an old man probably in his early or late fifties. Both had the same goofy smile on their face. Could it be…?

"Prudence, I want you to meet my father, Alf," John said kindly. "Dad, this is my girlfriend, Prudence."

Prudence smiled at Alf kindly, and shook his hand politely.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Lennon," she said.

"And it's nice to meet you, too," he said. "Please, just call me Alf! And aren't you Richard Lester's daughter?"

Her cheeks turned pink. "Yes, I am, uh, _Alf_," she smiled, and they chuckled.

John introduced Paul to Alf, and Paul was happy for John because he'd finally met his long lost father. But both Paul and Prudence felt quite awkward, because they knew about John's relationship with his father.

"Prudence, do you want to go in now?" John asked, interrupting their awkward conversation.

"Yes, John," she said.

"Excuse us."

Prudence held John's arm, and then they walked away to go find their seats. Prudence looked at John, and he had no facial expression. That sort of stiff and stern look like what butlers have. Something like that.

"Are you all right, John?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Prudence," he said, smiling a bit. "I won't let a small family problem ruin this special evening. And…I'm quite happy to see him. I'm happy to see him fine like that." They looked at each other.

"That's the spirit, John," she grinned.

They sat on their reserved seats. John sat next to Pattie's seat, while Prudence sat next to Paul's seat. They waited for the others to come in. The four Beatles didn't smoke, because they knew about Prudence being pregnant and everything.

The lights dimmed, and the screen widened. The first guitar chord strummed, and everyone looked at the screen with wide eyes.

_It's been a hard day's night!_

* * *

Everyone had dinner in a hotel's dining room. They all sat in a big round table, and had a lovely time with each other. They ate great food and drank delicious French wine—except Prudence.

Mr. Lester stood up from his chair while holding a glass of wine, and cleared his throat loudly so everyone could hear him.

"Everyone, I want to make a little speech about us," he began with a smile.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Paul cheered while clapping his hands cheerfully.

"I want to thank all of us...starting from Walter and Alun for helping me directing this film, and also to my beloved daughter, Prudence, for giving me the idea to make The Beatles' first film featuring them." He said with a smile. "Because of this film, we've made new friends and found, perhaps, new loves."

Pattie and George looked at each other with loving smiles on their faces, while John planted a kiss on Prudence's cheek.

"And also thank you to the most charming four Liverpool lads for agreeing to be part of this film," he continued. "God bless you al!"

"Cheers!" they raised their glasses with smiles on their faces.

John stood up from his chair awkwardly, and cleared his throat just like what Mr. Lester did.

"Dick, I want to thank you for agreeing to Prudence's idea of making our first film," he began humbly. "Because without you and Prudence's brilliant idea, I wouldn't be meeting her or wouldn't be falling in love with her." John and Prudence looked at each other lovingly while the other three Beatles girls awed.

"And I would also like to announce that I am now engaged to the most beautiful girl in the world, and I hope we'll be getting married soon." He said.

They clapped their hands when John finished his little speech. He raised his champagne glass, and said with a grin:

"To _A Hard Day's Night_!"

"To _A Hard Day's Night!_" they agreed, raising their glasses.

"And to The Beatles!" Prudence added.

"To The Beatles!"

"We finally made it, lads!" John grinned to his bandmates. "We finally made it! Where are now, boys?"

"In the top, Johnny!" Paul, George, and Ringo cheered with grins on their faces.

And they will always be at the top of the world.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all for now, folks! I'm thinking of making a sequel to this, but I'm not so sure yet. But well, for now, I guess this is goodbye. Thank you for reading this first Beatles fanfiction of mine, and I appreciate it very much. I'm giving all of you hugs through my laptop screen!**

**Goodbye, then! :'D**

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to all of my readers, and of course - RAWRbby :)**


End file.
